La Princesa Sangre Sucia
by Aoi Apfel
Summary: Simplemente otra historia de Hermione sangre pura. Una adopción revelada, un hermano encontrado, un nuevo mundo por descubrir:—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó mientras se encontraban listos para hacer el hechizo. —No lo sé —admitió Hermione—¿Tú? Sus nudillos estaban blancos alrededor de su varita.—Una hermana —dijo con voz muy baja—Espero una hermana.[Traducción TMP por Colubrina]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Hola de nuevo :) Desde hace meses que tenía que traducirlo, y hoy Colubrina ha terminado este Fic .En total son 22 capítulos. Presque Toujours Pur es otra historia con la misma temática y la están traduciendo, así que vayan a leerlo, vale la pena. XD_

 _Este capítulo lleva guardado en el doc manager dos semanas y estaba gritando para que lo libere._ _Si les gustó la portada, la encontrarán en mi deviantart y tumblr._

 _La traducción del título es "La Princesa Sangre Sucia", pero como no se leía muy bien xD así que lo dejé como en el original. La historia la podrán encontrar en mi profile,favoritos y también dejo aquí el link._

 _https(dos puntos) / / www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/s/11149377/1/The-Muddy-Princess. Eliminan espacios._

 _Debo advertirles que los personajes son algo OoC._

 ** _And for Colubrina loving her HEAs , the best!_**

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar, menos en wattpad. DI NO AL PLAGIO Y REPORTALO._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

—¿Adoptada? —Hermione Granger miró incrédula al abogado de sus padres—¿Yo soy adoptada? Pero nadie...

—El acuerdo de aprobación inicial especifica reserva total hasta que usted cumpla los dieciocho años —El abogado hizo la sugerencia de una cara poco profesional—.Si mal no recuerdo, sus padres biológicos habían querido los registros sellados para siempre pero argumentamos que no sería justo para usted.

—He tenido más de dieciocho años desde hace un tiempo —dijo Hermione—¿Por qué recién estoy oyendo esto ahora?

Esto no era lo que ella esperaba cuando le habían pedido que haga una cita para hablar con el hombre. Sus padres, sus padres _adoptivos_ , aparentemente, no venían de regreso de Australia. Había logrado borrar todos los recuerdos que tenían de ella y darles nuevas identidades, pero no había vuelta atrás de lo profundamente que había borrado sus mentes y por lo que había tenido que declararlos muertos y prepararse para resolver lo que quedaba de sus finanzas.

Ella había asumido que esta reunión sería por eso. Firmar este formulario del banco, liberar estos registros financieros, tus padres querían que este pedacito de la propiedad sentimental pase a manos de ese pariente.

No un "oh, por cierto, usted es adoptada."

Ella tomó el archivo mientras el hombre hacía una torpe explicación de cómo no habían sido capaces de encontrarla para hacerle saber acerca de esto cuando los registros habían estado legalmente disponibles para ella, porque obviamente no habían sido capaces de encontrarla. Ella había estado protegiéndose de magos oscuros en una tienda de campaña y huyendo. Ella no se hubiera escondido tanto si un abogado muggle hubiese sido capaz de contactarla en cualquier momento.

Abrió la carpeta y hojeó, no esperaba ver nada más que la predecible historia de una asustada adolescente a la que habían dado información equivocada.

Ella parpadeó al ver el apellido en la carpeta y miró al abogado. —¿Está seguro de que esto es correcto? —preguntó.

Él pareció ofendido.

* * *

—¿Adoptada? —Ginny hizo un gesto hacia la mesera y pidió otra ronda. —¿De verdad? ¿Y lo acabas de descubrir ahora? No quiero ser grosera, Hermione, pero los muggles son raros.

—¿Eh? — preguntó Hermione tomando otro trago— ¿Porque no existen las adopciones en el mundo mágico?

—En realidad no —dijo Ginny—.No es algo de lo que haya oído hablar, de todos modos.

—Bueno, ahora estás oyendo hablar de él —dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, sí, quiero decir que _tú eres_ una bruja, pero eso todavía es una cosa muggle.

Hermione resopló, sacó la carpeta de su bolso y se lo entregó a Ginny. La chica leyó una vez, y luego otra. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —ella finalmente preguntó.

* * *

Hermione envió una lechuza a la mañana siguiente. "Apenas lo he descubierto",ella escribió, junto con "entenderé si no quieres tener más contacto", y "no me sentiré ofendida, sólo pensé que deberías saber."

Su hermano no escribió de vuelta; él sólo se presentó en su apartamento y ella abrió la puerta para toparse con los ojos azul oscuro de Theodore Nott.

Había esperado que luciera enojado o resentido, pero él entró en su apartamento, sin permiso alguno y se tiró en su sofá. —Tenemos que hacer una prueba de paternidad —fue lo primero que dijo, ella asintió y empezó a hablar sobre pedir una cita para sacar una muestra de sangre y otras pruebas, y él la cortó. —Muggle —dijo con desdén—.Podemos hacer sólo un encanto.

Él le lanzó un libro, una página estaba marcada, y ella leyó el encanto. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era invocarlo. La luz blanca entre ellos indicaría que eran completamente hermanos. Un brillo rojo significaba diversos grados de consanguinidad, todos ellos representados en una tabla ordenada en el libro. Si no había luz significaba ninguna relación.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —preguntó mientras se encontraban listos para hacer el hechizo.

—No lo sé —admitió Hermione—¿Tú?

Sus nudillos estaban blancos alrededor de su varita. —Una hermana —dijo, con la voz muy baja—.Espero una hermana.

Él consiguió una.

Una bola de luz blanca flotó entre ellos después de que hicieron el encanto. —Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo —dijo Hermione por lo que lo hicieron y luego una tercera vez y luego él sacó una botella de whisky de fuego.

—Vine preparado para celebrar —dijo—.Sólo en caso de que fuera cierto. Pero no traje copas, así que espero que tengas alguna.

Ordenaron comida y empezaron a beber y hablar.

Él habló de sus padres. Se habían casado casi inmediatamente después de abandonar a Hermione, habían concebido de nuevo de inmediato, lo mucho que habían estado enamorados en esos meses de Mayo a Diciembre, sino también cómo su madre había muerto joven, tan joven que Theo no la recordaba en absoluto, y cómo eso había llevado a su padre a encerrarse dentro de sí mismo. —Él no era abusivo o nada parecido —Theo se apresuró a tranquilizar a Hermione—, sólo... distante.

Él estaba en Azkaban ahora.

Theo subió la manga de su camisa y le mostró su antebrazo desnudo. —No lo soy —dijo—.Me criaron para llevarla, por supuesto, pero ese bastardo murió antes de que alguien pudiese marcarme.

Ella le habló de su familia, de las vacaciones de verano y clases de ballet y lo emocionados que sus padres habían estado cuando descubrieron que ella era una bruja y él la vio hablar con un aire cada vez más melancólico, hasta que ella se detuvo y le preguntó qué le pasaba. —Al final tuviste lo mejor, creo —dijo el solitario hijo de un taciturno fanático retirado—.Siempre quise... no es que importe.

Ella extendió la mano y tomó la suya, dejó que una sonrisa ahuyentara los recuerdos. —Hermione Granger como mi hermana mayor, quien lo hubiera pensado.

— _Apenas_ mayor —protestó—.Casi gemelos.

—Si hubiéramos sido gemelos quizás nos hubieran mantenido juntos —dijo, su rostro se puso sombrío de nuevo—, no hubieran tratado de ocultar su pequeño error antes del matrimonio en una hogar muggle donde nadie la encontraría—Su expresión sombría se convirtió en más que un ceño fruncido—.Ellos debían saber lo que iba a pasar, que tú serías una bruja, irías a Hogwarts, serías acosada por ser una san... nacida de muggles.

—Ya pasó —dijo.

—Fue una mierda que te hayan hecho eso —dijo Theo—.Si lo hubiera sabido —añadió, su tono estaba lleno de culpa—, la escuela hubiese sido muy diferente para ti. No habrías tenido que aguantar... cosas.

—Lo hice bien —dijo Hermione—.Aunque tal vez ahora ya sé por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador parecía tan sorprendido conmigo.

—Sombrero de mierda —dijo Theo—.Debería haberte puesto en Slytherin. Los Nott siempre somos colocados en Slytherin.

—Oh, _vamos_ —dijo Hermione—.Eso habría sido un infierno. Infierno absoluto. No, gracias, me gusta la vida así, sin tener que lidiar constantemente con personas que se preocupan demasiado por el estatus de sangre.

Theodore Nott miró a su hermana recién descubierta y comenzó a reír. —Oh, Hermione, tengo algunas muy malas noticias para ti.

* * *

Ellos decidieron reunirse para almorzar una vez por semana y conocerse poco a poco entre ambos. Hermione estaba en contra de que se le pida mudarse a la mansión Nott, pero Theo admitió que, no sólo el Ministerio había confiscado la casa familiar como parte de las reparaciones de guerra, él estaba tan contento de eso. —Fantasmas, corrientes de aire, artefactos oscuros yacen por todo el lugar. Es una trampa desagradable tras otra. No, gracias. Deja que el Ministerio se encargue de toda esa mierda.

—¿Eres...? —ella no estaba segura de cómo preguntar si necesitaba dinero.

—¿Pobre? —Theo preguntó y tuvo que sentarse en un banco en el parque por el que estaban paseando porque él se estaba riendo muy fuerte. Finalmente dijo, —No, Hermione. Yo no soy pobre. Y tú tampoco. Más ricos que Creso, ambos, incluso sin esa antigua mansión.

—No es mío —se opuso ella, pero él rodó los ojos. Había cosas que Hermione ya había aprendido, eso no valía la pena tratar de discutir. Ella no tomaría nada del dinero de los Nott y él podría seguir insistiendo en que la mitad era de ella y ellos serían felices.

Sus diversos derechos y privilegios como una aristócrata sangre pura eran algo que él quería que ella asuma y algo que ella seguía insistiendo eran tonterías. —Yo soy tu hermana bastarda y nada más —Había dicho la primera vez que había sacado el tema y él la vio establecer su terca expresión y él se encogió de hombros.

* * *

—¿Quieres-venir-a-cenar-en-la-Madriguera? —Hermione expulsó las palabras rápidamente y Theo la miró por encima del pescado y patatas fritas que había estado comiendo en su almuerzo semanal—.Los Weasley —dijo ella explicando—.Ellos quieren conocerte. Y Harry.

—¿Tus amigos traidores a la sangre quieren reunirse conmigo? —preguntó y se sonrojó cuando los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon ante el epíteto.

—No los llames así —dijo y él hizo uno de esos encogimientos de hombros a modo de disculpa—.Son muy agradables —dijo ella, luciendo algo ansiosa—,saben que fui adoptada y saben acerca de ti y quieren conocerte y tú, maldición, bueno...

Él levantó una mano para detener el flujo de su indignación.

—Hecho —dijo.

Ella languideció un poco, todas las razones y argumentos que había preparado repentinamente estaban sin valor ante su fácil aprobación.

—Bajo una condición —añadió.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que estar de acuerdo en conocer a mis amigos también.

Hermione bajó su tenedor y miró a su hermano del otro lado de la mesa. —¿Qué amigos serían esos? — preguntó con cautela.

—Draco y Blaise —dijo Theo.

—No —dijo Hermione congelada en su asiento. —Absolutamente no.

Theo se encogió de hombros. —Entonces creo que no voy a conocer a tu pequeña familia sustituta.

—Eso no es justo —dijo y él le sonrió, ella podía sentir que empezaba a desmoronarse incluso mientras se erguía aún más feroz que antes. —Los Weasley nunca te han hecho nada, ni una sola vez, y están dispuestos a abrirte las puertas de su casa y sus corazones porque tal parece que nosotros tenemos los mismos padres y vas a tener que olvidar tu condición porque yo no quiero socializar con el Maldito-Draco - Malfoy.

Ella comenzó a llorar en la última parte de su diatriba y se limpió las lágrimas con un breve gesto amargo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que llorar cuando estaba molesta así como ahora?, pensó. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser coherente, controlada y tranquila? —Disculpa —murmuró y se levantó para escapar al baño para echarse un poco de agua en la cara y calmarse.

No había dado dos pasos cuando Theo colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella, el dinero estaba tirado sobre la mesa, y tiró de ella para salir del bar a la relativa intimidad de una banca en una pileta en la calle. —Sé que Draco puede ser un poco imbécil —dijo y ella levantó la vista con total incredulidad de la camisa en la que había estado ocupada lloriqueando.

—¿Un poco idiota? Me llamó sangre sucia por _siete años_ —dijo—.Se quedó allí en su mansión y vio a su tía torturarme —Cogió el pañuelo que Theo le extendió, se secó los ojos y añadió—.Para ser justos, él no tenía ninguna opción sobre eso. Pero si la tuvo acerca del bullying en el patio de la escuela.

—Puedo garantizar que no te llamará Sangresucia nunca más —dijo Theo.

—¿Se supone que debo sentirme mejor porque el ridículo prejuicio realmente ya no será dirigido a mí? —ella preguntó—.Se supone que debo tomar el té con él y dejar que diga, "Hola, lo siento te llamé por nombres viles y pensé que eras escoria. Mi error, resulta que tú eres una de la élite después de todo. Por supuesto, todos ellos aún son una escoria."

—Te llamé por nombres viles también —dijo Theo en voz baja—.Y tú me has perdonado.

Ella hipó en el pañuelo.

—Hermione —Theo miró hacia sus pies mientras hablaba—.Yo nunca conocí a un nacido de muggles, ninguno. Sabes cómo era nuestro padre; pensó matar lo que él consideraba el mal menor era razonable y justo y... ¿cómo yo podría haber crecido en esa casa y no ser prejuicioso? No estás siendo justa.

—Has cambiado —murmuró.

Hizo esa cosa de encogerse de hombros y siguió sin mirarla. —Porque tuve que verte como una persona una vez que fuiste mi hermana, sí. Porque soy lo suficientemente inteligente y honesto como para admitir que si eres inteligente y divertida y vales la pena como una hermana sangre pura, entonces también fuiste todas esas cosas cuando eras la amiga sangre sucia de Potter.

—Si esta es la manera con la que planeas convencerme para visitar a Malfoy...

—Pero tú no le has dado esa oportunidad —Theo persistió y se sentaron en silencio mientras ella se negaba a admitir que él tenía razón. Por fin, él añadió, —Y ellos son todo lo que tengo aparte de ti. Nuestra madre está muerta, nuestro padre está en Azkaban, y el mundo se congelará antes de que salga con Gregory Goyle y soportar a propósito su idiotez.

—¿Pansy Parkinson? —Hermione bromeó a través de otro hipo.

Theo se estremeció. —Eso es cruel —dijo.

Y luego, —Por favor, Hermione. Por mí. Dales a mis amigos una oportunidad.

—¿Y vendrás a la Madriguera? —ella le preguntó.

—Si es que vienes a visitar a Blaise y a Draco o no —Theo prometió.

—Eres un bastardo manipulador, ¿lo sabes? —Hermione le preguntó a su hermano y él le sonrió porque sabía que había ganado.

* * *

 _N/A: Y aquí empieza otra típica historia de Hermione como una sangre pura. Culpo a Shayalonnie y Dulce de leche go._

 _Nota final traductora: *Creso, último rey de Lidia, de la dinastía Mermnada, su reinado estuvo marcado por los placeres, la guerra y las artes. según sabia-wikipedia._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Ustedes lo pidieron :D. Gracias a todas las que comentaron,en especial a las pequeñas (seguramente más altas que yo) guests, se les aprecia mucho (inserten corazones). Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si quieren otro capítulo ;D. Ahora, me dirijo a una misión suicida a las afueras de mi ciudad...TT TT_

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Cuando Theodore Nott se enteró de que Hermione Granger era su hermana, su primera respuesta fue furia total y absoluta.

Le mintieron.

Toda su vida le habían _mentido_.

La familia es lo más importante, diría su padre. Era la historia, el mito verdadero, de sus vidas. La familia era sagrada, su madre había muerto y ellos tenían que proteger el maravilloso recuerdo de la perfección de su pequeño círculo.

Lo había creído.

Él todavía lo creía.

Fue por eso que cuando llegó la lechuza de Hermione no perdió tiempo vacilando sobre qué hacer; él sólo confirmó que ella era su hermana y trabajó en ello. Si ella era su hermana, era familia y si ella era familia, entonces era valiosa y eso era el final. Punto Final. Sin preguntas.

Además, él siempre había querido una hermana.

Pensó en la feliz infancia de Hermione, que pasó con la gente que la amaba, quienes la llevaron a museos y le compraron helados y vivieron la vida en vez de soñar con sus amores muertos, de la cual él tenía envidia. Pensó en ella apareciendo en Hogwarts emocionada porque ella era una bruja y descubriendo que ella podría ser una bruja, pero ella era, como mucho, una ciudadana de tercera clase, y él se enojó.

Su padre había hecho esto. Su padre y su madre, la mujer que había estado en un pedestal toda su vida, habían hecho esto. Habían abandonado a su hermana en lugar de enfrentar la vergüenza de un fallido hechizo anticonceptivo. Habían condenado a la _familia_ a ser una forastera perpetua. Su estatus de sangre podría haberla matado, muy cerca, y aunque su padre no pudiera haber sabido que el jodido Señor Oscuro se levantaría de entre los muertos eso no hacía que su hermana fuera convertida en una sangre sucia.

Recordó a Draco burlándose de ella.

Se recordó a sí mismo burlándose de ella.

Notó que la vergüenza no era la más cómoda de las emociones.

Merlín, todos ellos se burlaban. Hogwarts tenía un montón de hijos de muggles pero sólo una era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y era la que Draco odiaba por preferencia. Ella era demasiado audaz, demasiado ambiciosa. Ella no sabía cuál era su lugar. Nadie quería escuchar su voz. Una y otra y otra vez.

— _Ella es sólo una sangre sucia sin valor_ _—_ Theo se recordó diciendo— _.Ya deja de hacer eso. Merlín, si no supiera que tú nunca tocarías a una inmundicia con esa, pensaría que ella te gusta por la forma en que nunca te callas acerca de ella._

Vergüenza.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo con ella, aprendió a conocer a la hermana que nunca debería haber perdido, esa vergüenza creció. Ella era inteligente. Ella era divertida. Se emborrachaba con facilidad y cada vez que él la llevaba a beber, él le sacaba otra historia sobre lo tan retorcida que había sido en la escuela. Que ella hizo trampa para que Ronald Weasley consiguiera un lugar en el equipo de Quidditch le divertía. Que ella haya elaborado una poción multijugos para que sus amiguitos pudieran colarse en la sala común de Slytherin e interrogar a Draco, le hizo reír hasta que pensó que podría vomitar. Que ella haya mantenido a Rita Skeeter, atrapada en forma de animago, en un frasco le dio miedo.

Ella era mucho _más_ despiadada que cualquier otro Slytherin con el que había crecido y jamás conocido, siempre había asumido que ella era sólo la empollona y santurrona amiga de Potter.

Había estado tan equivocado.

Ya sea que ella aceptara el honor o no, y ciertamente hasta ahora no lo hacía, ella era una perfecta y apropiada heredera aristócrata de la Casa de los Nott. Él estaba orgulloso de ella: orgulloso de que había usado todo su ingenio y astucia para ayudar a su mejor amigo a derrotar a un loco, orgulloso de que se había enfrentado a la loca arpía de Bellatrix Lestrange, orgulloso de que ella había hecho frente a todas las burlas de los estudiantes con la barbilla levantada y los hombros rectos. Ella era leal. Ella era valiente. Ella era brillante, feroz y maravillosa.

Ella había sido todas esas cosas cuando él había pensado que era una sangre sucia.

Eso lo hacía un pendejo, porque no se había dado cuenta; todo lo que él había visto era su estatus de sangre.

* * *

Él les dijo a Blaise y Draco, al mismo tiempo, temiendo sus respuestas. —Tengo una hermana —dijo mientras bebía un trago—.La pusieron en adopción antes de que se casaran mis padres.

—¿Estás seguro de que ella no es sólo alguna vividora detrás de tu fortuna? —preguntó Draco, luciendo incómodo en su asiento usando mangas largas a pesar de ser una tarde tan caliente que sus vasos sudaban interminables ríos de condensación.

—No quiere ni un maldito sickle —Theo gruñó—, y además, el hechizo de paternidad lo confirmó. Lo hicimos tres veces para estar seguros.

—¿Alguien que conocemos? —preguntó Blaise.

—Ella estuvo en nuestro año —dijo Theo, tratando de ser cuidadoso con la revelación.

—Merlín, espero que no sea nadie a quien haya follado —dijo Blaise luciendo horrorizado—.Mierda. Una maldita Nott sangre pura y yo podría haber...

—Confía en mí —dijo Theo palideciendo ante la misma idea—, no la has follado.

—¿Estás seguro? —Blaise estaba preocupado a una uña del borde de su límite—.Me acosté con un montón de chicas, Theo. Sobre todo de Hufflepuff, para estar seguro, pero...

—Pero no, sospecho de, Hermione Granger.

Draco dejó caer su bebida cuando escuchó el nombre. El vaso de su bebida se hizo añicos en el suelo y la cerveza salpicó sobre sus piernas y pies. Todos ellos maldijeron y se sobresaltaron ante el caos y Draco murmuró una disculpa mientras sacaba su varita para limpiar el desastre.

—Yo lo hago —dijo la camarera dándole una mirada cansada mientras le traía una nueva bebida.

—Eres un amor —le dijo, accionando el encanto que podía sacar cuando se le apetecía, y ella sonrió bajo la influencia de esa atención—.Gracias.

—No hay problema —dijo ella, sonrojándose y arreglándose mientras Theo y Blaise intercambiaban miradas mientras ella limpiaba la cerveza derramada y los vidrios rotos con unos pocos hechizos bien practicados.

Una vez que la camarera le había sonreído tontamente a Draco un par de veces más antes de irse, el rubio miró a Theo y dijo —¿Hermione Granger es tu hermana?

—Técnicamente una bastarda —dijo Theo viendo la reacción de Draco—, pero sí, ella es mi hermana. Yo ya he tomado las medidas para que sea añadida al árbol genealógico y sea declarada legítima.

Blaise rió mientras los dedos de Draco se movieron en torno a su nuevo vaso. —¿Planeas dejar caer ese también? La camarera podría pensar que estás tratando de llamar su atención si sigues haciendo que venga aquí a limpiar por ti.

—Yo no salgo con mestizas —dijo Draco con desdén y Theo se sintió avergonzando al oír sus propias palabras haciendo eco desde la boca de él.

—No sales con nadie —Blaise corrigió y se rió al ver a Draco crisparse—. De lo que te pierdes, amigo. Las mestizas son las que están más que dispuestas a abrir sus piernas a los aristócratas como tú y yo. Ellas no piensan que todo lo presente esté llevando hacia un anillo de compromiso y ellas no hacen que conozcas a sus padres. Las mestizas están donde están; necesitas dejar de ser tan exigente y vivir un poco.

—Joder, Blaise. Eres un imbécil —dijo Theo, atrapado entre la admiración y el disgusto—¿Las mujeres que usas tienen alguna idea de lo pendejo total que eres?

—Por supuesto que no, pero, diablos, yo no trataría a tu hermana de esa manera —Blaise protestó, casi escandalizado ante la idea—.Ella es diferente. No es sólo una sangre pura, amigo. Ella es... ella es una de los _Sagrados veintiocho_. Eso es... ella es una princesa, por el amor de Merlín. Las reglas son diferentes.

—Una princesa que necesita un príncipe —dijo Draco, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

—Será mejor que no estés pensando lo que creo que estás pensando —dijo Theo entrecerrando los ojos—.Tú odiabas a Granger, la odiaste por años. No puedes sólo... ella es la misma persona excepto que ahora ella también es mi _hermana_ , Draco; no es alguna conquista que harás. Mantén tus manos alejadas de ella.

Draco miró a su amigo. —Ella es una sangre pura ahora.

Theo obligó a sus hombros tensos a relajarse. Estos eran sus amigos y, por mucho que él tenía las ganas de romperle la nariz al arrogante de Draco por siquiera pensar en Hermione de esa manera, dentro de los límites de su mundo, el hombre estaba siendo totalmente apropiado.

Además, tenía una sensación de que Hermione tendría un par de cosas que decir a la repentina revaloración de Draco sobre ella. Si había aprendido una cosa sobre su hermana, era que ella era más que capaz de cuidar de sí misma.

* * *

—Eres un arrogante, pendejo prejuicioso.

Hermione Granger tenía opiniones sobre la transformación de Draco Malfoy desde un agresor escolar a posible pretendiente y, Theo notó con cierto regocijo, ella no dudó en compartirlas.

Theo había pedido a Hermione que vaya a su apartamento antes que sus amigos, y le había servido la mitad de un vaso de vino, con la esperanza de que pudiera calmar sus evidentes nervios de volver a reunirse con su agresor del patio de la escuela ahora como un adulto. El vino había hecho más que calmar sus nervios; había borrado cualquier inhibición que tenía de decir lo que pensaba.

No pensó, Theo admitió, que ella tuviera un montón de inhibiciones respecto a eso de todos modos.

Blaise la había saludado con un lacónico, —Granger. Nott. Granger. Lo que sea. Te ves bien —y ella le había sonreído ligeramente y le preguntó cómo había sido la vida después de Hogwarts.

Eso había estado bien.

Draco, sin embargo, había llegado lleno de sonrisas suaves y pesado encanto, y había tomado su mano y rozó sus labios sobre sus nudillos.

Theo había esperado que ella le diera un puñetazo en el acto.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Malfoy? —Le había preguntado en su lugar.

—Saludando a una hermosa mujer —le había dicho y Hermione volteó a mirar a Theo con una expresión de "¿me estás tomando el pelo?"

Theo se había reclinado sobre su mostrador y estaba listo para los fuegos artificiales.

Ella era buena. Admiró la manera en que él pudo verla decidirse en meterse con Draco mientras se daba la vuelta y le sonreía tontamente. Ella dejó que la adule y se contuvo, él trazó sus dedos a través de su mano. Luego ella dijo, —¿Theo no te dijo que los papeles de adopción resultaron ser falsos? Realmente no somos hermano y hermana, aunque por ahora somos buenos amigos, no planeamos...

Eso fue lo más lejos que ella llegó antes de que Draco retirara su mano de su muñeca y retrocediera hacia el sofá.

Fue entonces cuando ella empezó a maldecirlo. Prejuicioso. Arrogante. Manipulador. Hermione Granger tenía un vocabulario extenso y ella no se contuvo.

—¿Creíste que me enamoraría de esa torpe caballerosidad? —demandó mientras Blaise se reía de Draco junto con Theo—¿De verdad creíste que sería tan malditamente estúpida que no se me ocurriría preguntarme por qué de un momento a otro cambiaste por completo tu opinión acerca de mí? Ahora que soy una princesa sangre pura, ¿soy lo suficientemente buena para que me hagas ojos? Púdrete.

Blaise, con una copa de vino en la mano, la llamó. —¿Supongo que no quisieras salir conmigo en su lugar?

—¡No! —ella lo miró.

—No me puedes culpar por intentarlo —sonrió—.Por lo menos sabes que mis intenciones son deshonrosas. Salir, gastar unos galeones, la esperanza de tener sexo. Soy un hombre sencillo.

Ante eso ella se rió y, aunque Theo golpeó a Blaise en el brazo lo suficiente como para dejarle un moretón, él estaba contento de que al menos uno de sus amigos no estaba siendo un completo idiota.

Draco, el amigo que estaba siendo un idiota, parecía mayormente confundido. —Las cosas son diferentes si eres una Nott —le dijo a Hermione, tratando de hacerla entender ahora que ella había dejado de reprenderlo con el fin de recuperar el aliento y beber más de su vino. —Eres una sangre pura. Eres diferente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de absoluta repugnancia.

—No lo soy —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Lo eres —él insistió.

Ella dejó su vaso, subió su manga hasta exponer plenamente la cicatriz "sangre sucia", y se lo mostró a él. —Esto es lo que soy, Draco Malfoy. Esto es lo que me enseñaste que era. Me enseñaste lo que significaba esa palabra y yo siempre, _siempre_ , seré una sangre sucia, no importa quiénes son mis padres biológicos, así que, a menos que puedas soportar la idea de una pequeña sangre sucia mancillar tu oh-tan-perfecto-yo, mantén tus malditas manos y tu patético coqueteo lejos de mí —Ella exhaló y lo miró—¿Entiendes?

Basado en la forma en que Draco palideció, Theo sospechó que lo hizo.

* * *

 _N/T: Blaise es un loquillo y Draco... sigue siendo Draco._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Sé que todas ustedes ya tienen la impresión de que este Fic será gracioso, y no están equivocadas :). Gracias, gracias a todas(¿hay alguien por aquí del género masculino?) por agregar esta traducción, seguir, comentar, recomendar, darle una oportunidad, me alegran el día :3_

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

A Hermione le sorprendió lo mucho que le agradaba Blaise. Él era un lujurioso y, ella sospechaba, tan prejuicioso como Draco Malfoy, pero él era alegremente abierto y divertido al respecto y de alguna manera eso no la molestaba.

—Esto no es una cita —dijo Blaise la primera vez que se reunieron. Él estaba rociando nuez moscada sobre una mezcla de café, que él había tenido que repetir a la chica detrás del mostrador tres veces, mientras Hermione esperaba para encontrar una mesa con su té negro en la mano.

Ella se enfadó un poco por la calificación que Blaise le había dado a su salida de café. —¿Tú no quieres salir con una sangre sucia? —preguntó.

Blaise se volvió hacia ella. —¿Por qué no tienen clavo de olor aquí? ¿Es mucho pedir?

—No has respondido a la...

—No seas tonta —Él se acercó al mostrador y coqueteó con la vendedora hasta que ella sacó un pequeño recipiente de algún lugar donde lo tenía escondido, y añadió un poco a su café, en este punto, sólo podía ser llamado café como una cortesía. —Tú no eres una, maldición, yo ni siquiera quiero decir la palabra.

Él le hizo señas hacia un asiento y suspiró. —Te das cuenta de que, tan torpe y ofensivo como lo fue Draco, él tenía razón. Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

—Soy la misma...

—Me asombra que tengas tantos TIMOs aprobados cuando no escuchas en absoluto —Blaise se inclinó hacia delante y dijo—Las cosas son diferentes ahora.Tú eres la misma chica agresiva con el mismo pelo horrible, sí, pero acabas de cambiar tu clase social muy dramáticamente y las reglas son diferentes, por lo que, para ser claros, esto es no es una cita.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, por una cosa, porque yo no tengo ganas de casarme contigo —dijo Blaise arrastrando las palabras, engañándola con una sonrisa—.En caso de que necesites que te explique con lujo de detalles, yo no hago las 'buenas intenciones', y realmente no quiero que tu hermano sangre pura se aparezca en mi piso con su varita apuntándome y diciéndome que haga lo correcto por ti, por lo que, si esto fuera una cita y que tú erróneamente pensaras que significara que yo aparecería con una propuesta y algunas joyas caras, tu hermano tendría todo el derecho a hacerlo.

—Así que esto es...

—No es una cita. Exactamente —Blaise le sonrió.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te pareces a un gato que se ha manchado con crema?

—Me han dicho que es una expresión muy atractiva, especialmente cuando dicha crema está por toda mi cara.

Ella se echó a reír de nuevo. —Dime, ¿por qué me agradas tanto cuando en lo absoluto no tienes cualidades positivas?

—Porque soy encantador, es mi fatal y trágico defecto —Blaise Zabini tomó un sorbo de su bebida y lamió un poco de espuma de su labio superior en un gesto seductor tan practicado que Hermione sospechó que se había vuelto inconsciente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo ella.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué piensas que Theo se presentaría en tu apartamento con cierta demanda arcaica de que te cases conmigo sólo porque fuimos a una cita? Lo cual esto no es, por supuesto, a pesar de que pagaste por mi té.

Blaise se reclinó en su silla e hizo una mueca. —Ése té. ¿Cómo puedes beber eso? La próxima vez me tienes que dejar que pida por ti. Tu falta de familiaridad con el café no debe impedirte disfrutar de algo más que _eso_ —Hizo un estremecimiento dramático y señaló a su taza.

—En serio, Blaise. No necesito que Theo cuide de mí —Hermione acercó su taza más hacia ella como si pudiera proteger su té negro del desprecio de Blaise.

—Tal vez él necesita cuidar de ti —Blaise hizo a un lado su superficial y frívola máscara por un momento y se inclinó hacia ella—.Mira, no sé cuánto Theo te ha dicho acerca de tu padre o de su infancia, pero déjame decirte algo. Cuando teníamos quince y habíamos conseguido estar muy borrachos en los dormitorios, decidimos jugar "¿qué es lo que más quieres". Tan idiotas fuimos que incluso nos echamos un maldito encanto para exigir la verdad. No te voy a decir lo que Gregory Goyle quería más, sólo te puedo decir que nunca estés a solas con él.

—Es bueno saberlo —murmuró Hermione.

—Draco, el pobre diablo, quería enorgullecer a su padre, aunque sea sólo una vez. Theo quería un hermano o hermana, alguien a quien pudiera amar sin que sea una tarea, alguien que le impida esta tan malditamente solo, alguien a quien cuidar. Si te agrada en lo absoluto, deja que cuide de ti. Finge, si tienes que hacerlo.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos en él. —¿Qué querías tú?

La máscara volvió a su lugar, Blaise negó con la cabeza. —Por favor. Te diré los más profundos y oscuros secretos de otras personas, pero voy a guardar los míos, gracias —La máscara se deslizó un poco más mientras él murmuraba, —Si hubiéramos jugado un año más tarde todos hubiéramos querido lo mismo de todos modos.

Ella le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Que ese bastardo muera de una maldita vez —dijo Blaise en voz baja y casi avergonzado—.No fuimos héroes, para nada, pero tampoco éramos estúpidos.

Hermione asintió y tomó un sorbo de té.

—Honestamente, ¿cómo puedes incluso beber eso? —Blaise hizo una de sus caras dramáticas—.Eres una de la élite ahora, Hermione Granger, y yo debo, simplemente debo, enseñarte acerca de las cosas más finas en la vida. Café y chocolate y, Dios mío, ¿si quiera sabes cuáles son las buenas marcas de whisky de fuego?

—¿Existen las marcas? —preguntó, y sonrió mientras él se tocaba su pecho.

—Vas a darme un ataque al corazón justo aquí en esta tienda de café. Tú eres una mala, _malvada_ mujer —Él le sonrió—.Obviamente una sangre pura. Nos especializamos en el mal, ya sabes.

—Ustedes se especializan en ser unos completos idiotas —dijo ella.

Blaise se rió. —Muy cierto, aunque sólo lo sea Draco. No nos juzgues a Theo y a mí por sus estúpidas sandeces.

—¿Me estás diciendo que _no_ tienes un prejuicio contra los hijos de muggles?

Blaise tomó un trago largo y pareció considerar la pregunta. —No conozco a muchos nacidos de muggles —dijo al fin—.La mayoría de mis amigos estaban en Slytherin y las mujeres con las que tuve, bueno, voy a usar la palabra "citas", tienden a ser mestizas.

—¿Por qué?

—Debido a que hay más de ellos —dijo—.Porque saben lo suficiente acerca de nuestro mundo para estar impresionados por quien soy, algo que los nacidos muggles no —Él le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante—.Quiero decir, ciertamente no estás impresionada por mí en absoluto.

—Eres un completo cerdo —dijo Hermione.

—Pero soy uno encantador —dijo Blaise—.Y soy un completo cerdo honesto. Y soy un completo cerdo que no recibe ninguna queja, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

Ella se rió de nuevo mientras él le daba una exagerada mirada de soslayo.

Era la más extraña amistad, tal vez, pero ella tenía que admitir que Blaise era alguien fácil con quien estar. Parecía que él la encontraba tan relajante como ella a él. — Tú no quieres nada — admitió después—,y estás fuera de límites y no estás interesada de todos modos, así que puedo disfrutar de coquetearte descaradamente sin tener miedo a que lo tomes en serio —.Y mucho más extraña, por lo que él era, abiertamente, un absoluto pendejo con las mujeres; ella comenzó a encontrarse con las anteriores aventuras de Blaise al salir, y todas ellas claramente lo adoraban todavía.

—Te lo dije —dijo con aire de suficiencia después de que otra mujer lo abrazara—.No tengo ninguna queja.

—Usas a todas estas mujeres para el sexo y, ¿a ninguna de ellas le importa?

—Soy un hombre sencillo con necesidades sencillas.

—Mentiroso —dijo—.Te he visto pedir café. Eres un snob con necesidades ridículamente complicadas.

—Soy un snob que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir con mujeres que no quieren nada a largo plazo —dijo.

—Utilizaste la palabra "cita" —dijo Hermione.

—Es más cortés que la alternativa —Blaise le sonrió y ella suspiró.

* * *

—Te pasas todo el tiempo saliendo con las serpientes ahora —dijo Ron.

—Con mi hermano —dijo Hermione con una mirada y Ron retrocedió mientras Molly colocaba un plato de galletas.

—Pensé que yo era tu hermano —murmuró Ron mientras tomaba una galleta.

—Eres como mi hermano —dijo Hermione agradeciendo a Molly—.Theo lo es realmente. Y Blaise es... divertido. Lujurioso y algo horrible, pero divertido.

—¿Ahora te vas comportar como toda una sangre pura y ser maleducada con nosotros? — George bromeó apropiándose de una galleta.

—Y lo dice un sangre pura —Hermione resopló—.Sean amables cuando Theo venga a cenar. Él no está acostumbrado a una gran familia; temo que todos ustedes lo asusten.

—Si él es _tu_ hermano, significa que es _nuestro_ hermano —dijo George—.Y eso deja de lado la amabilidad.

—Seremos amables —Ginny prometió, golpeando George en el brazo—.Al menos la primera vez que él esté aquí. Después de eso, él será nuestro blanco.

* * *

Hermione esperaba que la cena sea un poco tensa.

Sabía que Theo se había pasado la vida tratando a los Weasley como pobres, como traidores a la sangre, por tener demasiados niños que se presentaban en la escuela con túnicas de segunda mano y libros de texto utilizados.

Sin mencionar que él había estado en el bando contrario en la guerra.

Se había burlado de ellos por bastantes razones insignificantes; ellos tenían todo el derecho a despreciarlo por muchas razones. Ella sólo estaba esperando a que la tendencia de Molly Weasley de recibir y amar a cada desconocido que encontrara en su camino, se la extendiera a Theo, quien, rico y privilegiado o no, parecía un cachorro perdido para ella.

Por supuesto, si ella comparaba este hecho con el desastre de buena fe del re encuentro con Draco Malfoy como un adulto, probablemente no sería tan malo. Theo había estado tratando de convencerla para darle al hombre otra oportunidad. —Él es un idiota —Theo había admitido—,pero es lo más parecido que tengo a un hermano así que él es mi tipo de idiota —Ella no estaba entusiasmada con la idea de ver a Malfoy de nuevo, pero Theo estaba siendo agresivo sobre eso y probablemente ella se rendiría con el tiempo.

Cuando Theo llegó a la casa de los Weasley, con flores para la señora Weasley en una mano y una botella de buen vino en la otra, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Hermione lo vio ser arrastrado hacia el amplio y confortable salón, el ramo fue arrancado de una mano con una exclamación feliz y el vino entregado a otra persona con instrucciones en voz alta de abrirlo y servirlo.

Él ya se veía abrumado.

Con una sonrisa inocente que no habría engañado ni a un niño de cinco años, Ginny entregó a Teddy Lupin a Theo y le dijo—Agárralo, ¿quieres? Mis brazos están cansados —Theo le dio a Hermione una desesperada mirada de "ayúdame", pero trató de contener al niño que se retorcía, finalmente usó el clásico "¿dónde está bebé?" como prácticamente una estrategia exitosa.

—Él es lindo —dijo Ginny tirando de Hermione a la esquina.

—Él es mi hermano —dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca.

—No el mío —dijo Ginny, y añadiendo al aspecto sorprendido de Hermione—,Hey, sólo admiro su belleza. Algo bello es una alegría para siempre.

—¿Quieres belleza?, necesitas conocer a Blaise —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Zabini? —preguntó Ginny.

—Exacto. Creo que es la persona más frívola que he conocido, pero tengo que admitir que no hace daño mirarlo.

Observaron a George sentarse junto a Theo y comenzar a hablar con él y, después de unos minutos, Hermione dijo —Tengo que ir a rescatarlo.

Ella echó lejos a George con un—Deja al hombre solo, George. Es apenas su culpa que su padre me haya abandonado —Theo se hundió con alivio.

—Eres una hermana despreciable —dijo entre dientes bajo el estruendo de la habitación—.Dejándome con un bebé y un hombre que me dijo que ya tenías una casa llena de hermanos y que yo era quien necesitaba cuidarse. ¿Qué piensa él que voy a hacerte?

—Venderme al mejor postor sangre pura, probablemente —admitió Hermione tomando a Teddy y pasándoselo a Percy—.Ven, ayúdame en la cocina. Va a ser más tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Molly alegremente los puso a trabajar, manteniéndolos trabajando mientras mantenía una charla rápida sobre el trabajo de Ron en el Ministerio y de cómo ella estaba bastante segura de que en cualquier momento él le propondría a Lavender, y ella estaba esperando una boda doble con Percy y Penélope al mismo tiempo y sobre si a Theo le gustaban las bodas.

—Supongo —dijo.

—¿Tienes una novia fija? —Molly preguntó y Theo negó la cabeza.

—He estado solo desde la guerra —dijo en voz tan baja que sus palabras se perdieron casi bajo una explosión en la otra habitación, seguido por fuertes gritos de culpar a George por algo—.Mi padre... no es algo fácil de explicar a la gente que tienes un padre en Azkaban.

Molly le puso una mano en el hombro, pero lo único que dijo fue—Necesitas un corte de pelo. Hermione, lleva a este hermano tuyo a que consiga un corte de pelo uno de estos días —Luego colocó los platos en sus manos y les ordenó poner la comida en la mesa.

Hermione se sentó junto a Theo y Harry tomó el otro lado. Ella echó un vistazo a su mejor amigo de tantos años y él murmuró—Te quiero, Hermione —y ella le sonrió. Theo cogió una botella de vino y llenó el vaso de Hermione, y luego el suyo, entonces se inclinó sobre la mesa para llenar el de Ginny también, antes de pasar la botella a Harry.

—Háblame de ti —ordenó Molly Weasley a Theo antes de añadir—Ron, es tu turno para sostener al bebé.

—No hay mucho que contar —Theo objetó—.Mi madre murió cuando yo era joven, mi padre era un Mortífago. Yo no lo soy. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué tanto te gustó descubrir que tenías una hermana que era una nacida de muggles? —Ron preguntó con una mirada en su cara, la cual Theo habría llamado una burla si la hubiera visto en Draco.

—Siempre he querido un hermano o hermana —dijo Theo pasando las patatas por la mesa y tomando un plato de remolachas de Harry—por lo que, naturalmente, yo estaba muy emocionado—Hizo una pausa y añadió una confesión que le sorprendió en su cruda honestidad—.El día que recibí esa lechuza fue el mejor día de mi vida.

—Debes haber estado muy solo de niño —dijo la señora Weasley y, reconociendo a un aliado, Theo asintió.

Ron derramó un montón de patatas en su plato con una vehemente e innecesaria sacudida de la cuchara para servir mientras equilibraba al niño en su regazo.

—Mi padre, nuestro padre, no era exactamente expresivo —dijo Theo—.Un montón de regalos costosos y recuerdos de la importancia del deber y no un montón de cenas familiares—Él sonrió a la señora Weasley—.Creo que esta puede ser la primera vez que he hecho algo así.

—Regalos caros suena bonito —dijo Ron Weasley casi en voz baja.

Theo lo miró. —Hubiera preferido una hermana.

—¿Incluso una nacida de muggles? —dijo Ron Weasley, no dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

—Sí —Theo trató de no gritar su respuesta, preguntándose por qué a Hermione le agradaba este hombre—.Incluso una nacida de muggles. Incluso una muggle. Incluso una Squib. Ella es mi _hermana_ , no me importa una mier... —miró disculpándose a la señora Weasley y se corrigió a sí mismo—No me importa quien la haya criado. Ella es mi _hermana_. Y, aunque me hubiera gustado que hayamos crecido juntos, ella probablemente ganó el trato.

Harry Potter intervino. —¿Estás realmente diciéndonos que piensas que sería mejor ser criados por muggles que por uno de ustedes, sangre pura miembros de los Sagrados veintiocho?

—Tal vez no por tus muggles —Theo reconoció, no siendo capaz de resistir a empeorar la situación. Los rumores sobre la forma en la que Potter había crecido habían sido muy interesantes en Hogwarts. —Pero, por Merlín, hombre, en realidad no crees que mi padre era alguien amoroso y cálido cuando no estaba matando personas por un megalómano genocida, ¿verdad?

Molly Weasley chasqueó con simpatía ante eso.

—¿No pueden jugar limpio? —Hermione exigió y todos los hermanos Weasley rieron ante eso y, después de un momento, Theo se unió a ellos.

—Esto _es_ jugar limpio —dijo Theo y Potter se rió con él por primera vez en sus vidas.

Hermione miró a Ginny y ambas mujeres rodaron sus ojos, pero Hermione no pudo sonreír, porque Ron, George y Theo comenzaron a discutir, indecisos al principio, y luego con mayor y mayor vehemencia, sobre algún escándalo trivial de Quidditch. Ron finalmente arrojó su servilleta y entregó a Teddy hacia Percy y le dijo—Está bien. Les voy a mostrar. Vengan a la parte de atrás y sacaremos las escobas y voy a _demostrar_ que fue una falta —Theo, George y Harry lo siguieron afuera y Hermione miró a Molly Weasley.

—Chicos —dijo la mujer—.Ellos se hacen más grandes, pero nunca crecen. Vamos a disfrutar de la relativa tranquilidad antes de que todos regresen en busca del pastel.

—No fue una falta —dijo Ginny mientras se servía más vino.

* * *

 _Respondiendo a reviews sin cuenta :) ..._

 _SALESIA. Según los chicos la regla es: nunca te enamores de la hermana de tu mejor amigo, y Theo como buen hermano mayor debe "defender el honor" de su hermana (volvemos en el tiempo a los 1800). Draco ha crecido en una sociedad con ciertas reglas y según eso, él ha actuado. Creo que ya tienes tu respuesta sobre Ron xD._

 _EliSue01. Creo que muchos han fantaseado con Hermione como sangre pura :). Date una vuelta por Presque Toujours Pur (lo están traduciendo), es menos alegre, pero está mucho más que recomendado :D._

 _JK Rowling. Thank you, darling ~_

 _Guest. Como ya lo he dicho en alguna respuesta. Hermione no tiene filtro en cuanto se trata de Draco :)._

 _N/T: Imaginen a un Blaise un tanto "especial" y dramático, ya se dieron cuenta por su extraña mezcla de café :S no soy de beber café así que no opino (¿alguien hace combinaciones raras con su café?) y también a un Theo siendo arrojado a la boca de las comadrejas, pobre, casi se lo comen vivo al inicio._

 _* Ginny mencionó: Algo bello es una alegría para siempre. (A thing of beauty is a joy forever) Es un proverbio del poema de Endymion, cuyo autor es Keats. Significa que recordamos las cosas bellas y al hacerlo, ellas nos dan placer. O algo así xD._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Hola :D Estoy muy feliz por la acogida que ha tenido esta traducción. Dejen sus reviews y no se olviden de leer la nota final ;D... Psss actualizaron la traducción de Presque Toujours Pur, así que me veo en la necesidad de insistir en que lo lean *-*_

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Blaise había decidido vivir con Draco por varias razones, una de las cuales, no menos importante, era que un hombre con un compañero de piso, era un hombre al que las mujeres invitaban a sus propias casas en lugar de buscar pasar toda la noche en su cama. Esa era la gran ventaja de su acuerdo; el principal inconveniente era que tenía que vivir con Draco.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Draco simplemente se revolcaba en su propia y tonta miseria. La infancia del hombre hubiera dado incluso a los terapeutas más experimentados urticaria y, si crecer con Lucius Malfoy, que era considerado como un modelo a seguir, no habría sido lo bastante malo por sí mismo, se había producido la guerra.

Draco no había sobrellevado bien la guerra. Blaise sabía que el hombre invocaba hechizos silenciadores cada noche para mantener sus pesadillas para sí mismo; él sabía que Draco se protegía a sí mismo detrás de una máscara, hasta que él mismo no podía siquiera saber más qué parte de su arrogante condescendencia era real y cuánto de la misma era sólo protección contra otra persona que, pesando los términos "aristócrata" y "Mortífago", decidía que odiaba al mortífago más de lo que estaba sorprendido por el príncipe del mundo mágico.

Blaise no podía culpar a Draco por la forma en que hizo frente a todo. Theo simplemente se escondió. Blaise buscó consuelo infinito en ser encantador. Draco alejaba a las personas antes de que pudieran decir que él no lo era. Aparte de sus silencios deprimentes, sin embargo, él era un compañero de piso razonablemente decente. No ponía música en volumen alto, no traía chicas a casa, no dejaba los platos sucios. Él no, gracias a Merlín, quería hablar acerca de sus sentimientos. Nunca.

Al menos, él no había querido hablar de sus sentimientos hasta que Hermione Granger le había dicho dónde podía poner su arrogante pendejada.

Ahora, bueno, él habló.

Hablaba todo el maldito tiempo.

—¿Por qué tú le agradas a ella y yo no? —preguntó Draco desde el sofá donde estaba lanzando una Snitch de una mano a la otra.

Blaise levantó la vista de la encimera y miró a las alacenas frente a él. Esta era la quinta vez que habían tenido alguna variación en esta conversación y estaba perdiendo la paciencia con él.

—Tal vez —dijo—,porque soy agradable y, ¿tú no?

—Soy agradable —Draco protestó.

Blaise simplemente resopló ante eso. —Me agradas porque te conozco desde siempre, pero, amigo, sé realista.

—Lo soy —dijo Draco obstinadamente.

Blaise se volvió a fijar en su sándwich. —¿Qué tal si simplemente nos ponemos de acuerdo en que eres malo con las mujeres?

—Pensé que a las chicas les gustaba cuando besabas sus manos y las llamabas hermosas.

Se habían quedado sin mostaza. Este día se iba cuesta abajo rápidamente. No sólo porque Draco estaba teniendo esta conversación de nuevo, ahora se habían quedado sin un condimento necesario y él tendría que cruzar la ciudad para conseguir la mostaza que le gustaba.

—Blaise —Draco gimió.

—Las chicas a quienes has llamado sangre sucia durante años, a menudo están menos dispuestas a que les besen la mano y a los elogios.

—¿Por qué?

Blaise volteó inmediatamente para mirar a Draco con incredulidad. Él sabía que el hombre no era un idiota, así que esto era ridículo. —No es por meter, loca y teóricamente, la pata aquí —dijo Blaise, por fin—,pero, ¿tal vez fue porque ella sabía que era una total y maldita mierda?

Draco frunció el ceño. —Así que tengo que decir, "Hey, ahora que no eres sucia y repugnante, ¿podemos salir?". Ella es un sangre pura ahora, es diferente Ella debe saber que...

Todo lo que Blaise dijo fue—Podrías tratar de no verla como algo sucio. A las mujeres no les gusta eso—Hizo una pausa por un momento—,bueno, a algunas de ellas les gusta, pero...

Draco lo interrumpió. —Deja de hablar acerca de tu vida sexual.

—No es mi culpa que no tengas una de la que hablar —Blaise le dijo encogiéndose de hombros; decidiéndose por una de mostaza de inferior calidad, como la mejor de una serie de opciones de malos condimentos, y luego volver a preparar su sándwich; una actividad mucho más probable con un resultado positivo que un asesoramiento a Draco acerca de las mujeres.

Draco, sin embargo, no quería terminar el tema. —En serio, Blaise, ¿qué hago?

—¿Acerca de Hermione? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco no atrapó la Snitch y Blaise podía oír la pelota zumbar en su sala de estar. Esta era la razón por la que no podían tener cosas finas.

—¿Estás en términos de llamarla por su nombre? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? —Draco exigió.

Blaise llevó su bocadillo a la mesa. —Salimos varias veces cada semana, idiota. ¿No creerás que aún la llamo "Granger", verdad?

Draco murmuró malhumorado—Es su apellido.

—Discutible —dijo Blaise—,pero, si es que la llamo "Nott", ella podría arrojarme algo de ése vil té; me quedo con "Hermione".

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Draco volvió a preguntar.

Blaise suspiró. —Hemos tenido esta conversación antes. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan insistente? Hay un montón de chicas por allí, la mayoría de las cuales tú no has atormentado por años. ¿Por qué esta? Porque, honestamente Draco, si es que te estás aferrando a ella como una apropiada esposa sangre pura, no te ayudaré.

—Qué gran amigo eres —dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie para agarrar la Snitch desde detrás de una lámpara.

—Merlín —Blaise le dio a Draco una mirada de disgusto—.No.

—Las princesas sangre pura son muy escasas, Blaise.

—Realmente eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco se había hundido de nuevo en el sofá y le devolvió la mirada. —¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por Hermione Granger?

—Tal vez —Blaise sonrió—,haya decidido a casarme con ella.

Draco se veía presa del pánico. —No puedes hacer eso —dijo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Blaise, finalmente disfrutando de esta conversación—.Yo le agrado. Y ella a mí. Nos gusta pasar el tiempo junto, ella es la adorada hermana de uno de mis mejores amigos, y ella no es exactamente fea. Realmente, suena perfecto.

—Ella es mía —insistió Draco y Blaise se rió. A Draco nunca le había gustado compartir sus juguetes, pero viéndolo hacer esto por una mujer que ni siquiera quería hablarle, era inesperadamente divertido.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Blaise.

—Sólo lo es —Draco insistió.

Blaise se recostó en su asiento y miró a su rubio compañero de piso. —Ajá —dijo—.Estoy bastante seguro de que ella no es consciente de esta bastante dudosa afirmación sobre tu interés, porque si ella supiera sobre ello, tendrías un brazo roto o algo así. Fuiste horrible con ella de niño y, al encontrarla como una adulta, básicamente, terminaste babeando sobre su estatus de sangre. Te puedo garantizar que a ninguna bruja de donde sea le gusta eso.

—Pansy —murmuró Draco.

—Ni siquiera Pansy —Blaise insistió.

Draco miró a su amigo y, finalmente dijo, justo cuando Blaise mordía su sándwich,—sé que no estás realmente interesado en alguien que podría restringir tus intentos de dormir con cada bruja en Gran Bretaña en orden alfabético.

—No estoy realmente tratando de hacerlo en orden alfabético —dijo Blaise con la boca llena de comida. Tragó saliva y añadió—Eso sería demasiado difícil.

—¿Te das cuenta de que eres más pendejo de lo que podrías ser? —preguntó Draco.

—Pero yo soy un pendejo _encantador_ —dijo Blaise—.Te sorprenderías de la gran diferencia que hace —Miró a su viejo amigo, que parecía realmente un poco perdido, y él suspiró—.Mira, podrías considerar realmente conocer a la mujer como persona y no como una especie de plantilla en blanco por cualquiera que sea su actual condición de sangre. Además, si vas a tomar otro poco de consejo sincero, deja que ella vea más allá de ese miserable bastardo que pretendes ser la mayor parte del tiempo. No prometo nada, pero tal vez le agrades si ella te conociera como algo más que un imbécil llamándola por nombres viles.

—Todo lo que soy es ese bastardo miserable —dijo Draco.

Blaise suspiró de nuevo. —Sé que es todo lo que piensas que eres.

* * *

A veces, Draco pensaba que podría haber sido mejor si su padre simplemente le hubiese cogido la mano, la presionara contra un hierro caliente, y le dijera—Eso es lo que se siente tocar a una sangre sucia.

Sin embargo, la codificación del tabú había sido mucho más sutil que eso.

Draco ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo sucedió. Sólo sabía que los de sangre sucia eran una casta tabú, de la misma manera que él sabía que no debía tocar ese hierro caliente. Evitaba rozar con ellos de la misma manera que evitaba caminar por el borde de un acantilado. Incluso antes de que comenzara Hogwarts, había apenas conocido algunos mestizos, por el amor de Merlín, y mucho menos un sangre sucia. Su madre nunca había siquiera permitido un nacido de muggles en la mansión, ni siquiera como parte del personal de catering o equipo de limpieza; ciertamente él nunca había conocido socialmente a uno.

Había crecido en un círculo dorado de privilegio, tan absoluto que no sabía siquiera que existía.

Cuando Theo le había dicho que había descubierto que tenía una hermana bastarda que había sido dada en adopción, Draco había estado un poco sorprendido. Cuando él había descubierto que la niña abandonada era Hermione Granger, su mundo se había vuelto blanco y había tenido problemas para respirar.

Por supuesto que ella no era una sangre sucia.

No era de extrañar que ella haya sido tan ambiciosa y no había conocido su lugar. No era de extrañar que ella fuera tan talentosa, tan _mágica_.

Ella nunca había sido una sangre sucia.

Nunca había sido su lugar.

Ella debió haber estado tan aliviada, él había pensado, de averiguar por qué ella había sido diferente. Ella era como un cisne criado entre patos, siempre tratando de darse a conocer ante las personas que se encontraban muy por debajo de ella, ellos nunca pudieron haberla entendido, aún si lo hubieran intentado, mientras que su propia bandada la había rechazado.

Se sentía como un idiota por no haberla visto, no se había dado cuenta. Se sentía culpable, muy culpable. Si tan sólo se hubiese dado cuenta de que ninguna chica talentosa, ninguna tan especial, posiblemente podría haber sido un sangre sucia, él podría haberla salvado de una infancia entre muggles y traidores a la sangre. Él se encogió al pensar en lo que ella había soportado, parte de ello en sus manos. Merlín, ella era valiente, fuerte y sorprendente. No creía que podía haberlo hecho; su propia infancia había sido bastante mala.

 _No pienses en eso._

Tenía sentido, en verdad, que ella y Blaise se hayan convertido en muy buenos amigos con tanta rapidez. Ella había estado padeciendo toda su vida, privada de la compañía de sus iguales. Incluso Blaise, como el imbécil lujurioso que era, tenía que ser una alegría después de los Weasley y lo que fuera que la había criado. Por supuesto, la idea de que Blaise se casaría con ella era absurda. Ella era una de los _Sagrados veintiocho_ y debía estar con uno de su propia clase.

Con él.

Había efectuado mal su operación, por desgracia. Hermione Granger en realidad podría estar menos complacida con él ahora, después de que trató de ser amable y tratarla como la sangre pura que era, a diferencia de lo que había sido cuando ella lo había llamado una cucaracha y lo había golpeado.

 _Voy a hacer esto bien,_ Draco se prometió a sí mismo. _Voy a hacer lo que Blaise sugiere: Voy a llegar a conocerla como persona. Iré lentamente. Tal vez ella ni siquiera entiende lo especial que es ahora,_ pensó _, lo diferente. Cuánto más, mejor. La ayudaré. Voy a compensarla por todas las anteriores veces que no le hice bien a ella._

 _Tal vez,_ pensó, _si me valora porque soy tanto un príncipe como ella es una princesa, no le importará que sea un fracasado sin valor y un mortífago._

* * *

Theo y Hermione habían decidido conocerse mejor yendo a cada restaurante tailandés que podían razonablemente encontrar caminando desde su apartamento. Él había estado dubitativo, al principio, acerca de comer en establecimientos muggles. —¿Son limpios? —le había susurrado a ella en el primero—¿Cómo pueden mantener las cocinas limpias sin magia?

Ella había rodado los ojos y le dijo que él no se iba a morir por la falta de hechizos de limpieza, pero si a él no le gustaba el curry verde, entonces no volverían. Ahora estaban sentados en el quinto restaurante y discutían sobre si este lugar o el tercero había tenido la mejor sopa, el cuarto había sido un desastre y no era un contendiente, hasta que Theo dejó su taza de té y abordó un tema mucho menos cómodo que la comida.

—Realmente me gustaría que le dieras a Draco otra oportunidad —dijo.

Hermione gimió. Él no iba a dejar pasar esto. —Theo—dijo—,te amo, lo hago, pero él es un pendejo prejuicioso.

—También lo es Blaise —Theo señaló—,y ustedes dos van por café varias veces a la semana.

—Estoy tratando con Blaise —dijo Hermione.

—Entonces trata con Draco.

Hermione cogió su cuchara y empujó los brotes de bambú que flotan en la sopa. —Prefiero no hacerlo —dijo ella—.Hay algunos proyectos que reconozco como condenados al fracaso.

Theo se acercó y cogió el brote de bambú de su tazón con los dedos y se lo metió en la boca mientras ella lo miraba—.Hey —dijo con una sonrisa—.Estoy aprendiendo de Ron. Come rápido o se va.

Ella se rió y Theo decidió intentarlo de nuevo. —Hermione, Draco es el hermano que nunca tuve. Él es mi mejor amigo desde hace años. Por favor, dale una oportunidad; te lo juro, tú le gustas. Blaise dice que nunca se calla sobre lo molesto que está por haber arruinado esa noche.

—¿Se supone que debo sentirme feliz ahora que yo le gusto por mi estatus de sangre? —preguntó Hermione—.Porque eso es _todo_ lo que sabe acerca de mí; es todo lo que ha sabido de mí.

—Sabe que ayudaste a derrotar a un loco que había hecho de su vida un infierno —Theo señaló en voz muy baja y Hermione suspiró. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a ella, cuando estaban en la escuela, si los Slytherin apoyaron a Voldemort, ella hubiera dicho que sí, absolutamente. Mira a Draco Malfoy. Míralos a todos ellos.

Gracias a Theo y Blaise, ella sabía mejor a hora. Todos ellos habían estado aterrorizados, y mucho más cerca de ese monstruo de lo que ella había estado. Si ellos se hubieran rebelado, habrían muerto. Si hubieran fracasado cualquier tarea que se les había dado, habrían deseado la muerte. Ella, quien había experimentado la tortura a manos de una mujer que la había odiado, no podía imaginar sentir la amenaza allí, todo el tiempo, de las personas que supuestamente los amaban. Era algo bueno que su padre biológico estuviera en Azkaban, porque de lo contrario ella podría matarlo por la forma en que había dejado a Theo vivir en constante temor.

—Me estás pidiendo... Theo, no —dijo ella imaginando a Draco Malfoy mientras se apoyaba en las paredes de Hogwarts y la insultaba.

—Le diste a Blaise una oportunidad —Theo protestó.

—Blaise es diferente —dijo Hermione.

—No, no lo es —Theo resopló—.Sólo es más encantador.

Hermione sonrió ante eso. —Eso es bastante cierto, aunque dudo que alguien sea menos encantador que Draco Malfoy.

—¿De verdad vas considerar a Draco un caso perdido sólo porque es menos agradable que Blaise? Porque toda persona viviente es menos agradable que Blaise —dijo Theo.

Hermione hizo unos sonidos de malhumor mientras comía su sopa y Theo trató de no quejarse de ella. Finalmente dijo—Si lo haces, no eres mejor que todas esas chicas tontas que Blaise encanta para que vayan a su cama, ya sabes.

—Eso es un golpe bajo —protestó Hermione.

Theo se encogió de hombros. —Soy un Slytherin. Jugamos sucio, ¿recuerdas?

—No vas a renunciar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione y cuando Theo le sonrió, suspiró—¡Está bien! Por ti, y sólo por ti, voy a ir a cenar contigo y ese pendejo. Pero si me toca...

—Le diré —Theo prometió—Sin tocamientos. Sin besos en la mano. Sin regalos —Hizo una pausa mientras una idea repentina vino a su mente—.Mierda. ¿Acaso Blaise o yo te advertimos sobre los regalos?

—¿Draco da regalos de la forma que Fred... —Hermione tropezó con el nombre y Theo llevó una mano por encima de la mesa hacia ella. Ella le sonrió agradecida y siguió—,y George lo hacían? ¿Lo hace?

—¿Eh? —preguntó Theo.

—¿Las cosas son propensas a estallar? —Hermione dijo con impaciencia, ¿o te envenenan?

—No. Merlin,¿es que realmente ellos hacen eso?

—Nunca comas nada que George te dé. Jamás —dijo Hermione.

Theo frunció el ceño y bajó su cuchara. —Él me dio una caja de chocolates, el otro día.

Hermione se tensó. —Mierda. No. No comas ninguno de ellos.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? — preguntó Theo.

Hermione se estremeció. —¿Podrías estallar como un pez globo? ¿Empezar a vomitar? ¿Volverte púrpura? Sólo... tíralos a la basura. Todos ellos —Hizo una pausa, y luego preguntó—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar si aceptaba un regalo de Malfoy?

—No sólo de él —Theo insistió—.De cualquier sangre pura. Ningún regalo.

—Todavía estoy esperando la explicación.

Theo se pasó una mano por su cabello y murmuró—Podría ser percibido como una especie de... pre-compromiso. Como si estuvieras aceptando algo... permanente.

Hermione dejó la cuchara y lo miró fijamente. —¿Qué carajos? ¿Sólo por algún regalo al azar?

Theo dijo, lo más rápido que pudo,—Quiero decir, yo no permitiría que aceptaras. La amenaza de borrarte del árbol de la familia si no aceptaras algo que ya habías "acordado", exactamente no te removería y yo nunca haría eso de todos modos. Cualquier pendejo que trate de engañarte para un acuerdo que tú no, bueno, entiendes, acabaría en arrepentimiento. Pero... sólo hazme un favor y no aceptes regalos de muchachos que no conoces. O que conoces. O cualquier otro muchacho. En absoluto. Nunca.

Hermione cogió la cuchara de nuevo y volvió a su sopa, todavía no estaba segura si esto era lo mejor.—Ustedes son raros —Fue todo lo que dijo sobre el tema de los regalos y los sangre pura.

—Confía en mí —dijo Theo—,lo sé.

* * *

 _Contestando a review sin cuenta :D..._

 _SALESIA. Theo es un amor, parece inocente y "puro" en este nuevo mundo (el de los Weasley). Lamento informarte que... la historia considera el fatal destino de los gemelos TT TT. Jojojo ya verás más adelante el destino de cada uno de los tres Slytherins, calma, calma, iremos por partes ;D. Gracias ~_

 _._

 _N/T: ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta que las costumbres de los magos son anticuadas? Hemos retrocedido en el tiempo en el que los hombres debían enfrentarse a un duelo para defender el honor de una dama D: oh, my. Bueno ahora ya van entendiendo un poco, sólo un poco a Draco. Nuevas reglas para Hermione!_

 _ **Llega fin de semana y es mi turno de descanso, así que nos veremos hasta el lunes :B.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Hola :D Lamento la demora, ya explicaré al final. Gracias por su apoyo constante y sus lindos reviews, alegran mis días no tan fríos de invierno en este clima tan tsundere lol._

 _Lean ~_

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Viendo la forma en que Theo caminaba de un lado a otro hizo que Hermione se tensara. Él había arreglado la mesa tres veces, había colocado primero el whisky de fuego, luego el vino, luego el whisky de fuego vez, y luego murmuró que quizá el curry no había sido la mejor comida para ordenar, quizás deberían haber ido simplemente a un buen restaurante donde nadie acabaría lanzando cosas.

Esto le importaba. Importaba mucho.

Hermione juró a sí misma que no importa cuán vil fuera Draco Malfoy, no importa lo enfadada que él la hiciera sentir, ella sería amable con el cretino, por Theo. Ella no tenía que casarse con el hombre, no tenía que ser incluso su amiga. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser civilizada.

Ella podía hacer eso.

Ella estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Por supuesto, en base a la forma que Theo actuaba, él esperaba que esta cena fuera como mucho un desastre como la última.

Ella finalmente detuvo la preocupación de su hermano colocando su mano sobre su brazo. —Theo —dijo.

—¿Sí?

—Relájate. Estará bien. Me comportaré, lo prometo.

Él le dirigió una mirada que sugería que dudaba de que ella pudiera manejar eso, y ella se enfadó un poco, pero siguió adelante. —Me alegro de que seas mi hermano. Esta cosa de la adopción, y tener a Malfoy ser un... ser...

—¿Un sangre pura? — preguntó secamente.

—Sí —admitió—.Es que... no me siento cómoda con eso.

Theo se encorvó un poco contra la encimera de su cocina y ella vio la forma en que rápidamente trató de ocultar lo mucho que le afectaba. Ella envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de él y, con un suspiro, él le devolvió el abrazo. —Pero estoy muy contenta por _ti_ —dijo ella y pudo sentir a Theo relajarse, al menos un poco.

Él la dejó ir y dio un paso atrás. —Hermione —dijo, sonando avergonzado.

—¿Sí?

—Estoy muy contento por ti también.

Hermione se había dado cuenta de que los sangre pura, otros que no fueran los Weasley, llevaban la idea de no demostrar sus sentimientos a un nivel completamente nuevo; Theo estaba increíblemente incómodo al momento de admitir cualquier tipo de sentimiento y ahora él estaba haciendo una pausa mientras pensaba que tenía algo más que decir.

—Gracias por darle a Draco otra oportunidad —finalmente murmuró—.Sé que es un idiota y un pendejo y... pero significa mucho para mí.

Ella se sirvió una copa de vino, tomando en cuenta que con el whisky de fuego sería demasiado probable que ella fuera honesta con Malfoy, un camino claro hacia el desastre. —¿Por qué te agrada él?

—¿Draco? —Theo preguntó y, cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, se echó a reír—¿Por qué te agrada Ron Weasley?

—Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños —dijo Hermione—.Él me rescató de un troll...

Theodore parpadeó, el equivalente sangre pura a quedarse con la boca abierta. —¿Él qué? ¿Qué estabas haciendo cerca de un troll?

Hermione rió. —Es una larga historia, y un poco embarazosa. De todos modos, es difícil no ser amigos después de eso.

—Supongo —dijo Theo, aunque su tono sugería que, mientras él estaba perfectamente dispuesto a aceptar los Weasley en general, aún no tenía muchos sentimientos agradables por Ron en particular.

—¿Por qué te agrada Draco? —preguntó Hermione.

—Somos amigos desde que éramos niños —dijo Theo—, y, aunque sé que nunca has visto el lado bueno de él, él realmente tiene uno. Él es leal y se hace cargo de las personas que ama hasta el punto de la idiotez. Él es... hay cosas peores en la vida que tener a Draco Malfoy de tu lado.

Ella suspiró. —Realmente tengo que encontrar una manera de lidiar con él, ¿no?

Theo la miró por encima de su propia copa de vino. —Le hice prometer que dejaría ése increíblemente estúpido intento de cortejarte. Eso debería ayudar.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro al momento que sonó el timbre.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione—, creo que estamos a punto de descubrirlo.

—Hermione, sé amable —dijo Theo en voz baja.

—Lo haré —dijo ella.

—Prométemelo —insistió.

—Merlín —murmuró—.Ya lo hice. Voy a ser amable con tu hurón, Theo, te lo prometo —Con eso ella abrió la puerta del pequeño apartamento de Theo, dejándolo en la cocina bebiendo de su vino y viendo nervioso hacia la puerta a la espera de otra explosión.

Draco estaba de pie en la puerta, tenía un ramo de flores en la mano, que sin gracia las extendió hacia Hermione.

—Mira, Theo —dijo mientras las cogía—.Malfoy te trajo flores. ¿No es eso dulce?

—Juega limpio — murmuró Theo.

—Estoy jugando limpio —Hermione objetó, pero Theo resopló mientras tomaba las flores de su mano y las colocó en un jarrón.

—Hola, Granger —dijo Draco—.Nott —Se mordió un lado de su labio y la miró—¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

—Hermione está bien —dijo.

—Hermione, entonces. Hola. Theo —Él asintió con la cabeza al hombre larguirucho de pelo oscuro quien asintió.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al hombre, aún parado en el umbral. —Hola, Malfoy.

—¿No se supone que tendrías que utilizar mi nombre también? — preguntó Draco.

Hermione sonrió con fuerza. —No supongas que lo haré, no.

Draco asintió y entró en la habitación. —¿Así que cómo estás? —preguntó él mientras se sentaba en el mismo sofá en el que él había coqueteado con ella la última vez que habían estado juntos. A juzgar por su repentina mueca, suprimida rápidamente, él recordó esa reunión.

—Estoy bien —dijo Hermione—¿Cómo estás?

—Incómodo —admitió Draco y Theo se rió desde la cocina.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó en el otro extremo del mismo sofá.

—Mira —dijo Draco—.Quería pedirte disculpas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco se limitó a mirarla y ella sintió que empezaba a avergonzarse bajo esa mirada. —Bueno —dijo finalmente—, podríamos empezar por la manera en que yo, eh, babeaba por completo por ti la última vez que te vi.

—Bueno —Hermione sacó su voz—.Disculpa aceptada.

Draco miró hacia sus pies. —Es que... sólo eres... no sé cómo... nunca he conocido a nadie que ha pasado de ser una san...

Theo lo interrumpió. —Me detendría allí si fuera tú.

—No estoy realmente tratando de ser un idiota —murmuró Draco.

—Es sólo un talento nativo, ¿no es así? —Hermione dijo en voz baja y Theo hizo un ruido de descontento.

—Hermione, lo prometiste —dijo Theo.

Draco dio a Theo una rápida mirada y luego volvió su atención a Hermione. —¿Qué tal si me das una lista?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Una lista de todas las cosas por las que te tengo que pedir disculpas —dijo Draco.

—No creo que quiera matar a muchos árboles —dijo Hermione, esta vez con una real sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡ _Hermione_! —Theo rompió y ella se sonrojó.

—¿Qué te parece la manera en que me insultabas? —dijo ella, sonando un poco, si no muy, arrepentida.

—Hecho —dijo Draco—.Lo siento. Real y sinceramente.

—¿Porque era desagradable o porque resultó ser incorrecto? —ella preguntó. Draco lucía repentinamente indeciso, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar cómo podía darle la respuesta correcta sin técnicamente mentirle y ella sentía la misma punzada de irritación que había sentido la última vez que se encontraron. —Así que... yo sólo quiero ser clara aquí, ¿lamentas haberme llamado sangre sucia porque resultó ser que no era una, no porque era una cosa despreciable?

—Una cosa despreciable —dijo Draco rápidamente—.Debido a que era una cosa despreciable.

—No estoy segura de creerte —dijo ella, pero ante eso, Theo había tenido suficiente.

—Merlín, Hermione —dijo desde donde seguía parado en la cocina—¿Acaso interrogaste de esta forma a Blaise? Sé que no me hiciste eso. Si tuvieras alguna idea de cómo cualquiera de nosotros podría haber estado... hablando con los hijos de Muggles abiertamente. Mi padre, nuestro padre, podría haber sido... simplemente, razonable.

Hermione suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su vaso y luego lo dejó. —Tienes razón —dijo—.Lo siento. Déjame empezar de nuevo. Hola, Malfoy. Draco. Es bueno verte. ¿Cómo has estado desde el ... —Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que sacando el tema de la guerra no iba a hacer las cosas menos incómodas—¿Desde la escuela? —se decidió.

—Bien —dijo Draco—Gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Bien —dijo ella repitiendo lo mismo—.Tengo que admitir que esta cosa de la adopción fue toda una sorpresa.

—Estoy seguro —dijo.

Hermione siguió adelante. —¿Qué haces en estos días?

Draco se detuvo antes de que él dijera—No mucho. Vivo con Blaise. Es difícil competir con su vida social.

Hermione sonrió ante eso. —Él ha mencionado que ustedes dos son compañeros de piso.

—¿Tú? —preguntó Draco.

—Yo vivo sola — sentaron allí con sonrisas falsas en sus rostros, mientras que cada uno buscaba otro tema seguro. Ella se decidió por los juegos. —¿Todavía juegas al Quidditch?

—En realidad, no —Draco dijo al mismo tiempo que Theo le entregó otra copa. Draco tomó un gran trago antes de bajar su copa.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Hermione—.Fuiste muy bueno. Quiero decir, no es que yo sepa lo que estoy viendo en cualquier tipo de deporte, pero parecías bueno.

—No hay lugar para hacerlo —dijo Draco.

Hermione miró a Theo, un poco confundida por la renuencia de Malfoy a hablar sobre el Quidditch, pero el rostro de su hermano era neutral. Ella se concentró de nuevo en Draco y dijo—Ron y Harry juegan en una liga recreacional ¿Por qué tú no.. .?

—Lo intenté —dijo él, interrumpiéndola—.No hay lugar en el equipo.

—Entonces, intenta en otro equipo.

—No hay lugares —dijo Draco, recogiendo su copa y tomar otro sustancial trago de vino.

Hermione comenzó a entender y no le gustó. —¿En ningún equipo? —ella preguntó.

—No hay lugar para mí —dijo Draco—¿Realmente tenemos que hablar de esto, Granger? Ni siquiera te gusta el Quidditch.

—Yo... pensé que el Quidditch sería un tema de seguro. Lo siento —dijo ella.

Theo empezó a hablar. —Muchas personas...

Draco lo interrumpió, lanzando las palabras como un desafío. —El no ser culpable por la razón de ser demasiado joven y estúpido para saber lo que estaba haciendo no significa que las personas tienen que asociarse conmigo, o que lo harán fuera del íntimo círculo de los sangre pura.

—Oh —dijo Hermione.

Draco la imitó. —Oh.

—No es tan divertido estar en el otro extremo del prejuicio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione.

—Merlín, Hermione —Theo le espetó—Lo prometiste.

—Ugh —Hermione intentó de nuevo—.Así que, ¿cómo están tus padres?

—Arrestados en Azkaban y en la casa —Draco tomó otro trago.

—Mierda —dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente—¿Hay algo bueno en tu vida? —Draco se veía atrapado y no contestó, y Hermione empezó a sentirse realmente culpable, por lo que ella intentó de nuevo encontrar un tema de seguro—¿Cómo está tu madre manejando el arresto domiciliario?

Draco sonó agradecido cuando respondió. —Está bien. Está un poco inquieta, tal vez, pero podría ser mucho peor. Voy visitarla varias veces a la semana.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte —dijo.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? — preguntó y Theo hizo un ruido que sonaba como el equivalente no verbal de "lo prometiste" y Draco se removió en el sofá.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante la invitación. —Tu madre no me dejaría en la puerta principal.

Draco la miró. —Hermione Granger, no. ¿Hermione _Nott_? ¿Hija de una de los Sagrados Veintiocho? Había Ella te daría la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y me daría su caja de joyas, para así encontrar algo bonito que darte.

—Genial —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Preferirías que te mintiera?

—No —admitió ella con el ceño fruncido—.Supongo que... todo esto es muy extraño y...

—Puedo imaginarlo —dijo Draco.

—No me gusta —dijo Hermione.

—¿Por qué? —Draco sonaba realmente curioso.

—Muchas gracias —Theo murmuró.

—Me agradas, Theo —dijo Hermione, tratando de decidir cuánto quería revelar de lo duro que había sido todo el descubrimiento de su nuevo estatus social—.Sólo que... el resto... de ustedes tienen extrañas costumbres y... sigo siendo quien era yo, pero de la nada... —Se volvió hacia Theo—¿Te dije que Marcus Flint se acercó a mí en una librería y trató de comprar mis libros por mí y hacerme ir a almorzar con él?

Theo palideció. —Por favor, dime que dijiste que no.

—Por supuesto que le dije que no —le espetó—Es sencillamente asquerosa y extraña la forma en que las personas de repente están a mi alrededor, como si ellos no me hubieran insultado antes —Ella miró fijamente a Draco.

—Él te habría insultado —dijo Draco, ignorando su mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Marcus —Draco aclaró. —Él te habría insultado.

—¿Se supone que eso me hace sentir mejor? — preguntó.

Draco resopló una exhalación aguda y la miró durante un largo minuto. Al final dijo—Sólo estoy... —Entonces se detuvo de nuevo y pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas antes de volverse hacia Theo y espetó—¿Cómo puedes dejar que ella simplemente vaya por el mundo cuando es totalmente así de ignorante?

—¿Disculpa? — dijo Hermione sintiendo la indignación recorriendo su espalda rígida.

Draco se volvió hacia ella. —Tú no _sabes nada_. Es sólo que...

—Estoy intentándolo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Theo—.Pero...

—No me importa tu pendejada sangre pura —insistió Hermione.

—¿Y sabes por qué eso importa? —Draco preguntó con evidente impaciencia.

—¿Qué? —Hermione estaba empezando a sentir que todo lo que hacía era balbucear ante Draco.

—Marcus Flint —dijo—.Adrian Pucey. Hay tantas personas que te verán como una herramienta... o una moneda de cambio o una... y este idiota te está dejando ir por allí a pasear. No tiene que ver con si te preocupa o no, porque, Merlín, eres una bebé en un maldito tanque de tiburones.

Theo dijo—No hemos colocado exactamente un anuncio en el periódico, ya sabes, Draco. Dudo que la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera sepan que...

—Marcus sabía —dijo Draco rotundamente—.Y si Marcus sabe todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Mira, Theo ya me advirtió sobre el asunto de los regalos, que es condenadamente raro, y...

—Oh, bueno, genial —Draco le dijo a ella—.Te dieron información valiosa sobre una importante costumbre social. Eso debe significar que ahora estás totalmente segura porque ninguna cultura tiene más de una sola manera en la que puedas dar horriblemente un mal paso.

Hermione ignoró la pequeña voz en su cabeza diciendo que Draco Malfoy, de todas las personas, estaba en lo cierto, en su lugar sólo murmuró defensivamente—¿Por qué te importa?

—Me doy cuenta de que piensas que soy un total pendejo —dijo—, y, maldición, tienes algunas buenas razones para pensar eso, pero... tú eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo y preferiría que él no terminara luchando interminables duelos para proteger tu honor porque metiste la pata y jodiste todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione miró a Theo, horrorizada. —¿Eso podría suceder?

—Sí —murmuró él.

—Denme una lista —Hermione demandó.

Esta vez fue Theo quien la miró boquiabierto y dijo—¿Qué?

Hermione hizo un gesto de impaciencia. —Sólo... denme una lista de las cosas que no puedo hacer o decir o... y yo puedo luchar mis propios malditos duelos.

Draco miró divertido. —No creo que quiera matar muchos árboles.

—Aprovechado —le espetó.

—Por cierto —dijo él—.Si deseas anunciar al mundo que tu hermano es un incompetente y así destruir cualquier futuro profesional o la vida social que él podría querer, sigue adelante y lucha tus propios duelos.

—Pero yo _ganaría_ —dijo Hermione.

Theo le dio una mirada de enojo. —Yo también.

Draco se inclinó hacia ella y Hermione se sintió retroceder hacia el brazo del sofá detrás de ella mientras trataba de mantener la distancia entre ambos. Draco tuvo la mala gracia de notar el movimiento y sonrió a eso antes de decir con la voz totalmente seria—Tienes que tener cuidado; hay demasiadas personas que ahora van a querer utilizarte. Puedes confiar en Theo. Puedes confiar en Blaise. Maldición, puedes confiar en mí, aunque dudo que lo hagas.

—No lo hago —ella dijo cortante.

—Bueno, tú puedes, porque tanto como yo soy un vil imbécil y todo, no tengo ningún interés en atarte a nada —dijo y luego suspiró—.Granger. Nott. Joder, Hermione. Eres la hermana de Theo, la hermana que ha querido toda su maldita vida, y eso significa que tengo que hacer las paces contigo si quiero verlo. No es como si tuviera tantos amigos que pueda permitirme... si no puedes confiar en que soy decente, ¿puedes al menos confiar en mí por ser egoísta?

—Sí, creo que puedo confiar en eso —Hermione admitió a regañadientes.

—Entonces, ¿podemos trabajar en ser amigos o algo así? —preguntó Draco.

—No lo sé —dijo ella presionándose aún lejos de él en el sofá.

Él se recostó de nuevo y le dio espacio. —Lo que quieras, Hermione. Sólo... no me quites una de las pocas cosas que me quedan en la vida.

Ella se estremeció al oír eso. —Realmente eres un bastardo manipulador, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí —dijo Draco—.También puedo ayudarle a averiguar cómo navegar en este mundo en el que te encuentras sumergida, si quieres. Yo tengo un poco más de tiempo en mis manos que Blaise.

—¿Así que un poco de culpa y un poco de incentivo? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Estamos?

Hermione miró a Theo, que no estaba conteniendo el aliento, pero parecía estar tratando muy duro de no interrumpir el posible inicio de una tregua. —Supongo que sí —dijo.

Draco exhaló y pareció relajarse. —Háblame de ti, hermana de mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?¿qué te gusta comer?

—Me gusta la comida tailandesa —dijo Hermione.

—Nunca he probado eso —comentó Draco.

Hermione sintió una sonrisa trabajar su camino en su cara. —¿Quieres salir y comer un poco conmigo alguna vez? En un restaurante muggle —La relajación de Draco desapareció y murmuró algo incoherente—¿Seguramente puedes soportar comer en un establecimiento muggle? —Hermione dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo... —dijo Draco.

—Quiero decir, no vas a decirme que eres demasiado prejuicioso como para intentarlo, ¿no? —Hermione continuó.

Draco logró verse tanto horrorizado e impresionado al mismo tiempo.

—Ella _es_ mi hermana, ya sabes —dijo Theo, sonando divertido.

—Así parece —murmuró Draco—.Estoy teniendo la sensación de que ella va a aprender el asunto de ser sangre pura con bastante rapidez —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y miró a la mujer sonriendo en el sofá—.Me encantaría ir a un restaurante muggle contigo, Hermione.

—Genial —dijo ella.

—Es seguro, ¿no? —Draco dijo en voz baja a Theo—.Ella no está realmente tratando de matarme, ¿verdad?

—Hasta ahora he estado bien —Theo lo tranquilizó—.Estarás bien.

—Genial —dijo Draco—.Eso suena genial.

* * *

 _N/T: Querida Salesia, no he podido responderte porque estoy corrigiendo y escribiendo esto desde mi tablet en mi cama acurrucada aún en mis sábanas x.x._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Hola, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y como siempre esperaré sus reviews :B_

 _Editado._

 _._

.

 **T** **THE MUDDY PRINCESS** **  
**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Draco se sentó en el sofá, lanzando su snitch de una mano a otra. —Haré que ella piense que soy agradable —dijo—.Lo haré.

Blaise resopló y no levantó la vista de su revista de Quidditch.

—Vamos a salir —dijo Draco—.A cenar.

Eso hizo que Blaise levantara la vista luciendo incrédulo. —¿Cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir que ella dijera que sí a eso? ¿Le lanzaste un _Imperio_ o algo?

Draco sonrió, todavía con aire de suficiencia lanzando la snitch de una mano a otra. —No necesité hacer eso. Ella me invitó a salir.

—¿Fue el día de tenerle piedad a los estúpidos amigos de Theo o algo así?

—No —dijo Draco todavía petulante—, ése fue el día en que empezó a ir a tomar un café contigo —Arrojó la pequeña bola de oro y la agarró en el aire—.Pendejo.

—Ajá —Blaise volvió a mirar a su revista—.Entonces, ¿dónde irán? ¿El nuevo restaurante francés en el Callejón Diagon? Tienen este gran postre que hacen con crema y ...

—No lo sé —dijo Draco—¿Importa? Algún lugar muggle.

Blaise parpadeó una vez, y luego otra, y bajó la revista. —Lo siento —dijo—¿Qué?

—¿Qué parte no entiendes? —Draco preguntó con una sonrisa—¿La parte acerca de cómo Hermione Granger me invitó a salir?

—No, eso si sé, aunque cuestiono su juicio —Blaise entrecerró los ojos—.La pequeña parte confusa es donde Draco "yo no salgo con mestizas" Malfoy irá a un restaurante muggle. Porque debo haber escuchado mal.

—No seas un...

—¿Snob elitista sangre pura? —preguntó Blaise—.Porque eso no te describe del todo, ¿verdad?

—No soy un snob —Draco protestó.

—¿Qué? ¿En verdad no tienes totalmente conciencia de ti mismo? —Blaise se rió y cogió la revista, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla Draco dejó caer sus pies encima de la revista y sonrió.

—Iré a un restaurante muggle, que es más de lo que tú jamás has hecho. ¿Eso suena snob para ti? —Draco tiró la Snitch de nuevo y la cogió con una mano y luego la pasó de nuevo a la otra, estaba completamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

Blaise bufó. —Suena desesperado y un poco patético.

Draco se puso rígido y cerró la mano alrededor de la pelota. — Haré que ella piense que soy agradable, Blaise. Y si eso lleva a ir a algún lugar infestado de muggles, entonces eso es lo que haré.

—Ajá —Blaise claramente no se sorprendió—¿Cuál es el fin del juego aquí?

—¿Perdón? —Draco liberó lentamente la snitch y la agarró de nuevo en el aire, donde se cernía, con un golpe violento de la mano.

—Te conozco, Draco —dijo Blaise—.Estás planeando algo.

El hombre se encogió ligeramente de hombros. —Estoy conociendo a la hermana recién descubierta de mi buen amigo.

Blaise simplemente miró a su amigo. —Todavía tienes esta idea ilusa de poder conseguir que la mujer se enamore de ti, ¿no? A pesar de que ella sabe que eres un maldito pendejo, piensas que va a pasar por alto eso y de alguna manera caerá locamente enamorada de, qué, ¿tu estatus de sangre?

—Ella es una princesa sangre pura, Blaise —dijo Draco—.Ella se merece lo mejor.

Blaise sonrió y dijo —Yo ya le he dicho que no me interesa.

—Idiota —murmuró Draco lanzando la snitch de nuevo.

Blaise se puso de pie y agarró la snitch en el aire. —No la molestes, Draco. Ella tuvo un tiempo de mierda en la escuela, muchas gracias a ti, y sus experiencias durante la guerra son tan horribles como las tuyas. ¿Quieres una princesa sangre pura?, ve a coquetear con una de las chicas Greengrass. Ella nunca será tu chica de ensueño. Como _tu_ amigo, como _su_ amigo, te estoy diciendo que lo dejes.

Draco intentó coger la snitch pero Blaise dio un paso atrás. —Ella sólo tiene que aprender a ser lo que es —dijo Draco—.Sólo la estoy ayudando a ser quien es.

Blaise resopló. —Continúa y enséñale hasta el último código social. Podrías lograrlo, así ella podría pasar la inspección de tu maldita madre y ella _aún_ no sería otra cosa que lo que ya es.

—Tal vez me gusta lo que ya es —dijo Draco—.Devuélveme mi snitch.

—Si te gustó ella por lo que ya es, serías mucho más inteligente de lo que eres —dijo Blaise, todavía con la snitch fuera de su alcance.

—No estabas exactamente saliendo con ella a tomar un café cuando ella era aún una sangre sucia —dijo Draco.

—¿Y? —preguntó Blaise—.Que sea un malparido no te da un pase libre para ser uno también. Quieres un poco más que una compañera, mi amigo. Estás hablando de que quieres una esposa.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —Draco exigió.

Blaise se cruzó de brazos. —Si ella terminaba siendo, no digamos una nacida de muggles, digamos mestiza, si resultaba que la encantadora madre de Theo tuvo un romance con alguien que _no era_ un sangre pura y por eso escondieron al bebé lejos, ¿aún querrías casarte con ella? ¿Aún así estarías dispuesto a ir a restaurantes muggles para hacerla feliz?

Draco se quedó en silencio.

Blaise hizo un ruido de disgusto. —Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Porque yo todavía estaría comprándole ése vil té, que ella insiste en beber, si ella resultaba ser exactamente lo que pensamos que era hace un año y ¿sabes por qué? Es porque ella no es una nacida de muggles o una sangre pura para mí; ella es Hermione. Ella es divertida y mordaz y mucho más, en verdad, de lo que mereces.

Draco miró a su amigo. —Ella es una sangre pura.

Blaise negó con la cabeza. —¿No entiendes? Ella no va a tomar en serio tu pequeño patético cortejo hasta que no te importe el asunto.

Draco hizo una mueca. —¿Cómo no puede importar?

Blaise suspiró.

—Ella es especial —Draco insistió—.Ella es _diferente_.

Blaise tiró la snitch a la cara de Draco. —Sí, lo es.

* * *

Draco colocó los hechizos silenciadores, como lo hacía cada noche, esperando que esta sería una de las pocas noches en la que no se despertara gritando, como lo hacía casi todas las noches.

Serpientes. Voldemort. La marca siendo grabada a fuego en su brazo. Los días y las noches de terror en las que todo el mundo que amaba podría morir porque le habían encargado una tarea imposible. Viendo a Dumbledore caer de esa torre. Observando a Vicente morir.

Observando a Hermione Granger ser torturada delante de él.

Indefensa.

Había sido incapaz de hacer otra cosa que esforzarse para mantenerse con vida.

Piensa en las cosas buenas, su madre había sugerido. Haz una lista de las cosas buenas en tu vida y eso te ayudará a protegerte de los sueños.

Y lo intentó. Cuánto lo intentó.

 _Uno_ , pensó mientras yacía en la oscuridad, _soy un sangre pura. Soy especial y diferente y nada lo puede quitar. Ninguna falla, ninguna tortura, ni una marca en mi brazo podrá jamás hacer que no sea parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho._

 _Dos. Mi madre está viva y no en la cárcel. Está sana y cuerda y sobrevivimos._

 _Dos y medio,_ pensó _. Lucius está en Azkaban. Las cosas que nunca admitiré a cualquiera las coloco en la columna de las cosas buenas._

 _Tres. Hermione Granger va a cenar conmigo y me hablará. Si le gusto, tal vez..._

 _Pero no pienses en eso_ , Draco se dijo a sí mismo cerrando sus pensamientos, porque, no importaba la fanfarronería petulante que le dijo a Blaise, él sabía que ella nunca iba a mirar más allá... si pudiera hacer que ella se valorara a sí misma como una sangre pura, de la forma en que debería, entonces tal vez ella lo valoraría a él como uno, y entonces todo estaría bien. _No vuelvas a esperar más que ser el príncipe deseable._

Podría enseñarle a querer al príncipe.

Nadie, y menos aún Hermione Granger, sería tan estúpido como para preocuparse por el mortífago fracasado.

* * *

Ginny descansaba en la cama de la habitación de Hermione mirando a la otra mujer vestirse.

—¿Malfoy? — preguntó de nuevo—Quiero decir, ¿realmente? ¿Vas a salir con Malfoy?

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione—.Es extraño, ¿no? —Ella sacó dos faldas e hizo muecas a las dos. Ginny señaló la que estaba en la mano derecha y con un encogimiento de hombros Hermione se la puso.

—Está más allá de ser raro —dijo Ginny—¿Te has vuelto loca?

—¿Tal vez? —dijo Hermione—.No lo sé. Theo estaba como "¿No puedes ser amable con mi amigo?" y su vida ha sido una mierda, ¿sabes? ¿Te gustan estos zapatos?

—Demasiado altos, dijo Ginny—.Tus pies te dolerán demasiado y odias eso. Y, lo sé, su padre.

Hermione dejó caer los zapatos y sacó otro par y Ginny asintió a esos, y Hermione se los puso. —Mi padre también. ¿Te imaginas?

—Prefiero no hacerlo —dijo Ginny con un estremecimiento.

—Entonces —dijo Hermione—, estuve de acuerdo en reunirme con el hurón porque, quiero decir, ¿qué daño podría hacer? Me dije a mí misma ser civilizada y luego acabé sintiendo lástima por él.

—Bueno, él es un patético imbécil —Ginny admitió.

Hermione se echó hacia atrás y levantó un par de aretes. —¿Te gustan estos?

—Claro —dijo Ginny y luego se recostó en la cama y se echó a reír. —¿Estamos realmente preocupándonos por lo que usarás para salir con Malfoy? Quiero decir, la idea parece absurda.

Hermione suspiró. —Yo... es estúpido, ¿no?

—No entiendo por qué está de repente tan interesado en ti —dijo Ginny—.Primero esa cosa de que besó tu mano y ahora saldrán a cenar.

—En nada menos que un restaurante muggle —dijo Hermione.

Ginny rió. —¿Vas a dejar que él pague la cuenta?

Hermione resopló ante la idea. —Como si pudiera manejar dinero muggle —Ella tiró de una blusa—¿Esta?

—Demasiado apretada —dijo Ginny. Hermione entrecerró los ojos—.No, te ves muy bien —la pelirroja dijo rápidamente—, y si estuvieras saliendo con Dean o alguien más te diría que absolutamente lleves eso, pero no me agrada la idea de que Malfoy te mire como una mujer que quisiera... es sólo una idea repugnante.

—Así que debo tratar de lucir horrible, ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó Hermione.

—No, yo... no, tienes razón. Usa eso. Que vea lo que él no puede tener —dijo Ginny y Hermione se echó a reír—.Me gustaría saber lo que él quisiera de ti.

Hermione dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se volvió para mirar a Ginny. —Él quiere una esposa de sangre pura y, como todos sabemos, ahora soy una de los Sagrado Veintiocho. Toda especial y brillante y que incluso no puedo sudar.

—¿Su esposa? —Ginny hizo una mímica de como si estuviera vomitando.

—Lo sé, es vil la forma de cómo de repente él piensa en mí como un interés romántico y que ni siquiera ve por qué —Hermione suspiró—.Estos chicos... la forma en que crecieron. Es... es una cosa horrible. Yo debería estar enojada de que sean unos... pero termino simplemente sintiendo lástima por ellos.

—Bueno —dijo Ginny—.Theo es un amor.

—¿Acaso no lo es? Hermione sonrió—.La mejor parte de toda esta gigantesca cosa rara.

—Además él no es el mismo tipo de imbécil prejuicioso como Malfoy. Él exactamente no pasó siete años tratando de hacerte llorar.

—No —dijo Hermione—, pero... todos ellos se sentían así. Theo sólo... él simplemente lo dejó de lado como un abrigo que no encajaba más. O intentó. Todavía se estremece algo cuando roza contra un muggle, pero él está tratando.

—¿Qué hay de Blaise? —preguntó Ginny.

Hermione se rió de eso. —Realmente necesitas conocer a Blaise. Él es... él es un absoluto imbécil, pero no puedo dejar de quererle de todos modos.

—¿Es otro tipo que anda en busca de una esposa sangre pura? —Ginny preguntó maliciosamente.

Hermione se retorció ante la idea, ella empezó a reír fuerte. —Oh, no. Él hace un esfuerzo de recordarme cada vez que salimos de que esto es _no_ una cita y que _no_ somos una pareja. Algo acerca de las expectativas y las costumbres sangre pura y similares.

—Merlín —dijo Ginny desde su sitio en la cama—, ¿todavía te molestan por esa tontería?

—Lo hacen. Draco le dio el sermón a Theo por "dejarme salir" cuando no sé lo que son las "reglas".

—¿Y luego lanzaste una maldición a sus pelotas? —Ginny sonaba con esperanzas.

Hermione suspiró. —No lo hice. Tal vez, no sé, a lo mejor tiene razón. Tal vez tengo que entender a cabo este mundo de sangres pura.

—Nunca me ha importado —dijo Ginny—.Pero entonces, no es como si estuviese escrito en alguna parte, no puedes aprenderlo de un libro. Esa es la mierda que todos ellos transmiten, junto con la creencia inquebrantable de su propia superioridad, y, por si te has dado cuenta, a mis padres no les importa exactamente nada de eso.

—Sí —dijo Hermione—, pero tu familia son...

—¿Traidores de sangre?

—Sí. Debe ser agradable. No consigues ser acorralada por los Marcus Flints del mundo que están buscando... algo.

Ginny se apoyó en el codo ante ese nombre. —Ewww. ¿Marcus Flint? ¿El dientón?

—Lo sé, ¿no? —dijo Hermione—.Y todo eso le importa a Theo. Les diría a todos que se larguen pero es el único mundo que él conoce y aprecia, y... no sé, Ginny. Estoy destrozada entre sentirme como si tuviera que hacer una esfuerzo y sentirme como ¿por qué debería importarme lo que estas personas piensan de mí? Que sus pequeños juegos sociales, ¿no me importan en absoluto? —Se abrochó el cinturón y giró—¿Qué piensas?

—Te ves ardiente. Demasiado ardiente para Malfoy —hizo una pausa—¿De qué van a hablar, de todos modos?

—No de Quidditch —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Eh?

—No importa —ella suspiró—.La mayor parte, supongo, sobre las locas reglas de la vida de un sangre pura. Creo que soy su pequeño proyecto. Enseñarle a la sangre sucia cómo sobrevivir.

—No eres una sangre sucia —Ginny se opuso y Hermione resopló pero Ginny se puso muy seria—.No lo eres. La gente normal no se preocupa por el estatus de sangre, ¿pero Malfoy? Apuesto a que le importa mucho. A los Marcus Flints del mundo les importa y también a los Draco Malfoys. Si él quiere que seas capaz de sobrevivir, no es por la bondad de cualquier trozo negro de carbón que tiene por corazón. Él quiere...

—Él quiere una esposa sangre pura —dijo Hermione mientras miraba a Ginny—¿Estás interesada? También eres una oh- tan- sagrada veintiocho como yo.

Ginny le lanzó una almohada. —Y yo que pensaba que éramos amigas —Sin embargo ella sonrió, y añadió—, pero me gustaría tener una presentación con Blaise.

—Hecho —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—.Tal vez seas la chica que finalmente domine su corazón errante.

—No quiero. Estaba pensando en algo un poco menos que ver con su corazón y un poco más que ver con su...

—¡Ginny!

La chica se echó a reír. —Hey. Soy una bruja moderna liberal. Tú ve y aprende a ser una buena chica sangre pura y yo sólo voy a seguir con mi buena suerte de ser traidora a la sangre y divertirme con el bello mujeriego.

—Creo que tienes la mejor parte del trato —dijo Hermione—, pero yo conseguiré ver a Draco Malfoy retorcerse en un restaurante muggle.

—Eso tiene cierto atractivo, lo reconozco.

—Te diré todo sobre el espectáculo después —Hermione prometió.

—Será mejor que lo hagas —dijo Ginny.

* * *

 _N/T: ¿Y bien les gustó el capítulo? Sé que ha sido corto pero vale la pena, ¿no?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Hola, hola, no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes. No, no, no, para nada. Muchas gracias, me siento miss mundo, por los favoritos, alertas, comentarios. Son como las chispas de chocolate en mi helado de menta :D_

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Hermione se había encontrado con Draco fuera de su departamento y caminó con él hacia el Blue Elephant, el restaurante que ella había decidido que tenía el mejor curry verde de los que ella y Theo habían probado. Ella mantuvo una conversación sencilla y en base a cosas al azar que había leído en el _Profeta_. Draco bromeaba con ella y, tenía que admitir, que podía ser realmente encantador cuando lo intentaba.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, ella le oyó tomar una respiración profunda y lo miró a la cara; su sonrisa se había vuelto forzada y parecía nervioso.

No, él parecía aterrorizado.

—He comido aquí con Theo —dijo en voz baja, sintiendo la necesidad de tranquilizarlo—.Está bien.

Draco tragó saliva y sostuvo la puerta para ella. Mientras ella le dio las gracias y le dijo a la anfitriona que les gustaría una mesa para dos, el placer que había esperado de disfrutar de ver al hombre a su lado retorcerse, se evaporó, sustituido por la preocupación por lo vulnerable que parecía.

—Está muy... limpio —dijo mientras se sentaba—.Agradable, quiero decir. Es muy agradable.

—Como aquí una vez a la semana —dijo—.Nunca he conseguido enfermarme.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo con una sonrisa firmemente unida a la cara—¿Qué recomiendas?

—¿Quieres que ordene por ti? — preguntó, y, con esa sonrisa tensa, él asintió con la cabeza—¿Te gusta la comida picante? —preguntó ella y cuando él negó con la cabeza, con los nervios todavía sorprendentemente visibles en sus ojos grises, tuvo que resistir la tentación de extender la mano y tomar la suya.

La camarera se acercó y Hermione hizo un pedido de inmediato; ella ya había decidido no alargar esto. Ella había pensado que sería divertido verlo hacer un esfuerzo en un restaurante muggle pero ahora se sentía cruel.

No le gustaba la sensación de proteger a Draco Malfoy.

No le gustaba sentirse culpable por traerlo aquí. Ella se encontró deseando que él fuera petulante o arrogante o cualquier cosa que pudiera recordarle lo absolutamente idiota que era, pero él se sentó, se puso tenso contra un mundo que no conocía y en el que no se sentía seguro, allí porque ella lo había sugerido.

Ella le preguntó acerca de un libro que acababa de salir y él le contestó, y ella le preguntó si había leído algo más del autor y él no lo había hecho, por lo que ella describió uno de los otros libros del hombre y Draco Malfoy se aferró a la conversación como si fuera un salvavidas y ella se sentía culpable.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que él había estado con mucho miedo.

Quería encontrar una manera de decirle que no necesitaba tener miedo, que nada pasaría, sólo una comida, pero no parecía haber una manera de hacerlo sin reconocer abiertamente su miedo y él parecía estar tratando muy difícilmente de ocultar eso. Pensó que debería estar enojada con él por estar siendo tan prejuicioso con los muggles, que él pensaba que un restaurante podía ser peligroso, pero en vez de eso ella estaba enojada con sus padres. Estaba enojada con el despreciable de _su_ padre, pudriéndose en Azkaban con el de ella, quien había infundido un prejuicio tan profundo que el hombre sentado frente a ella ni siquiera podía comer con ella en este lugar sin estar pendiente de la contaminación y lo desconocido.

Así que comieron y ella mantuvo la atención de Draco centrada en ella y, por fin, habían terminado.

—¿Por qué no vamos al Callejón Diagon para comer un poco de helado como postre? —sugirió mientras bajaba su cuchara. La mirada de alivio y gratitud en los ojos de Draco la llenó aún más de culpa.

Culpa. El sabor de la noche. Ella había estado esperando curry y un poco de pedantería. Aquellos habrían sido mucho más agradables.

—Si quieres —fue todo lo que dijo al principio. Luego, mientras ella le entregaba su tarjeta de crédito a la camarera, dijo—Hermione.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó.

—Si vamos a un... a un lugar en nuestro mundo juntos, la gente asumirá que estamos... —No parecía saber cómo terminar ese pensamiento.

—¿Una pareja? —preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza—.Voy con Blaise todo el tiempo —dijo ella, esperando a que él aclare su preocupación.

Él se echó a reír y ella sintió que se tensaba. —Hermione —dijo en voz baja—, todo el mundo sabe Blaise es un jugador. Nadie, y quiero decir nadie, toma cualquier cita suya con seriedad. Pero... yo no salgo con brujas. Nunca. Si nos ven juntos, la gente... no quiero someterte a que todo el mundo piense que somos una pareja si eso es algo con lo que no estás a gusto.

—Pensé que era algo que querías —dijo ella, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras esperaba a que volviera la camarera.

—Lo es —reconoció y ella pudo sentir un rubor en sus mejillas. Draco sonrió al incremento de color, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el mismo, simplemente continuó con—, pero le dije a Theo que daría marcha atrás y si nos presentamos juntos en una heladería, las personas interpretarán eso como... puede que no entiendas muy bien la importancia que una cita entre dos sangre puras conlleva. Es prácticamente una entrevista de trabajo. Las personas van a asumir que es mucho más serio de lo que... puede que no te guste lo que la gente suponga, eso es todo lo que digo.

—¿Por qué de repente es tan diferente? —Hermione le preguntó, entre agradeciendo a la camarera y firmando la cuenta—.Cuando yo era Hermione Granger, sangre sucia, a nadie le importaba con quien salía.

Él hizo retroceder su silla y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella vio que sus ojos se dirigían a la cicatriz en su brazo y vio la forma en que trató de enmascarar la manera en que estremeció. —Está bien —dijo ella recogiendo su bolso y caminando con él hacia la puerta—.No me duele más.

—Te...

—Sí —dijo en voz baja—.Ella usó una cuchilla maldita o algo así. Me dolió durante mucho tiempo y la cicatriz no puede ser tratada.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo mirando al frente mientras sostenía la puerta para ella—.Ojalá pudiera haberla detenido, salvarte, detener todo.

—Porque no soy una sangre sucia así que, ¿no está bien que alguien haya tallado _eso_ en mí?

Estaban fuera ahora, y él se volvió hacia ella en la acera para mirarla. —Porque esa mujer era aterradora y horrible y nadie debería sufrir lo mismo que tú en sus manos.

—Ni siquiera una sangre sucia —ella lo presionó.

Apartó la vista de nuevo. —Ni siquiera una sangre sucia —acordó en voz baja.

Ella puso su mano en el brazo y él se estremeció. Hermione podía sentir un nudo en su garganta y dejó escapar un solo suspiro tembloroso. —Gracias por eso —dijo ella cerrando los ojos y luchando por recobrar la compostura.

—Vamos —dijo él poniendo una mano sobre la de ella—.Creo que prometiste que iríamos por helados, a menos que la amenaza de ser emparejada conmigo en las revistas de chismes de sangres pura te haya asustado. Voy a insistir en que sí lo entiendo, a pesar de que ya tuviste tu cena.

—¿No está en contra de una de estas reglas que a ti y a Theo les importa mucho? —preguntó apartando las emociones que habían amenazado con apoderarse de ella y le sonrió, aunque un poco temblorosa.

Él suspiró. —Si entramos juntos a una heladería del mundo mágico, la gente asumirá que es una cita. Si compro, eso lo confirmará. Y eso significa que, a causa de quién y lo que ambos somos, esas personas asumirán que estamos considerando...

Pero antes de terminar, se calló luciendo avergonzado.

—¿Por qué la gente de repente se preocupa? —murmuró, frustrada.

—Porque eres una aristócrata ahora —dijo Draco—.Eres una Nott. Eres un miembro de una de las más importantes y ricas familias de nuestro mundo. Tú importas. Eres importante. La gente va a estar interesada en lo que haces —Él suspiró y le dio una mirada cansada—.Por lo menos conmigo sabes que no voy a tratar de atarte a nada porque Theo me mataría.

—¿En qué se ha convertido mi vida que _tú_ eres la persona en la que puedo confiar en que no te aprovecharás? —Hermione dijo mientras caía hacia abajo, donde la acera la detuvo—.Me gustaría poder volver atrás y ser sólo yo —Ella apretó la mandíbula obstinadamente—.Ginny no tiene estos problemas.

—No —Draco admitió—.Pero ella podría si quisiera. Ella podría tener a cualquier soltero sangre pura de Gran Bretaña con tan sólo un movimiento de su dedo por ser quien es —El hizo una pausa—.Tú también podrías.

Hermione de repente sonrió al recordar la petición de Ginny. —Draco —dijo ella—¿estarías interesado en una cita doble con Blaise y Ginny?

—Cualquier soltero, pero Blaise —inmediatamente se corrigió—.Él es... ya sabes cómo es.

—Significa que saldría contigo otra vez —Hermione lo persuadió.

Draco tomó tímidamente su mano en la suya y cuando ella no se apartó él apretó los dedos. —¿No está ella con Potter? —preguntó.

—No, terminaron hace tiempo. Y ella no está interesada en el matrimonio más de lo que Blaise está —Hermione tranquilizó a Draco—.Ella... ella nunca está con alguien por más de unos pocos meses, pero ella me pidió que le presentara a Blaise y...

—Hecho —dijo Draco no dejando ir la mano de Hermione. —Lo voy a convencer incluso si tengo que lanzarle un Imperio al bastardo.

—Eso podría ser un poco excesivo —dijo Hermione.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Él es un imbécil.

—Me agrada —dijo Hermione.

—¿Te agrado? — preguntó Draco, sus palabras parecieron salir corriendo de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Ella lo consideró y él lucía como si deseara haberse tragado la pregunta. Finalmente ella dijo—Creo que sí. Lo suficiente, al menos como para ir a comer un helado y dejar que tu raro pequeño mundo piense lo que quiera.

—Bien, entonces —dijo—. Por lo menos eso mantendrá alejados al resto de los imbéciles.

—Había pensado en eso —admitió.

—¿Tus motivos no son del todo puros? —dijo Draco relajándose lo suficiente para molestarla un poco aunque era evidente que aún esperaba a que ella le gritase o lo aleje.

—Estoy tratando de aprender a encajar en tu mundo de sangres pura —bromeó con una sonrisa—.Aunque tengo algunas opiniones sobre el caso.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco enigmática.—Estoy seguro que sí. Bueno, entonces, vamos.

Si Hermione no hubiera creído lo suficiente a Draco cuando dijo que si la veían con él, en lo que equivalía a una cita, podría causar un gran revuelo, y, en realidad, no había manera de negar que esto era una _cita_ , la respuesta cuando entraron juntos en heladería la despojó de cualquier ilusión de que ella pudiera ser anónima. Todas las personas se detuvieron y los miraron a ambos cuando entraron, cuando ella le dio las gracias por abrir la puerta, cuando él le acomodó su silla en una pequeña mesa. La gente se volvió muy interesada en no mirarlos fijamente, tanto así que ella comenzó a pensar que habría sido preferible unas miradas honestas. Draco se acercó al mostrador para pedir un cono para cada uno, y alguien a quien ella vagamente reconoció por haber estado un par de años por delante de ella en Hogwarts dijo, tan claramente para que ella pudiera oírle—Bueno, no había esperado _eso_. Cualquiera pensaría que Theo habría elegido a alguien mejor para ella, bastarda o no.

—¿La gente piensa que Theo está arreglando un matrimonio entre nosotros? —dijo entre dientes a Draco cuando regresó y le entregó el cono de chocolate.

—Tú sabes que no lo está haciendo y yo sé que no lo está —dijo Draco en voz muy baja—,así que no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Eso es a lo que te referías por "entrevista de trabajo"? —preguntó, y él suspiró—¿Estoy entrevistándote o me estás entrevistando? —continuó ella todavía en un siseo.

—Supongo —Draco admitió—, que me estás entrevistando ya que eres un mejor partido que yo.

—¿Qué significa eso? — preguntó—¿No eres tú un Malfoy, el príncipe y todo eso?

—También el mortífago —dijo con voz muy baja—.Hay algunas cosas, algunas vergüenzas que el dinero no puede deshacer.

—¿Así que estas personas piensan que soy demasiado buena para ti? —Ella no podía decir si estaba indignada o sorprendida.

—Como una princesa sangre pura sin duda puedes tener algo mejor —dijo él. Sus labios se torcieron en una ligera sonrisa—.Sé que Marcus Flint podría estar interesado.

—El dientón —ella dijo con un estremecimiento simulado.

—Eso —estuvo de acuerdo—.Mis propios dientes nunca han causado una queja.

—Esto es muy incómodo —murmuró mientras acercaba más su silla hacia la mesa y la gente continuó mirándolos de reojo y juntando sus cabezas para susurrar—¿Es así para ti todo el tiempo?

—Bienvenida a la vida de una aristócrata en una cita —dijo—.Podemos irnos si quieres.

Hermione lo miró. La forma en que él había tensado su cuerpo contra un griterío que simplemente estaba esperando en la cena se había aliviado y ahora parecía más protector con ella que cualquier otra cosa. Ella consideró a las personas quienes los estaban tratando como animales de zoológico, o algún tipo de avistamiento de celebridades, y suspiró. Draco había estado en lo cierto de que esto era muy diferente a salir con Blaise. Esto era repugnante y asqueroso, y ella lo odiaba.

—Vamos a terminar nuestros conos —sugirió y él asintió con la cabeza.

Ella no se enojó lo suficiente hasta que Draco fue a conseguir servilletas. —Tienes helado en tu pelo —le había dicho divertido y ella lo despidió con la mano. Fue entonces cuando un chico, del que no se acordaba de Hogwarts, se acercó y se agachó junto a su oído.

—Si te cansas del fracasado, cariño —dijo—, dile a Theo que yo también estoy interesado. Montague. Él sabrá quien soy.

Él se alejó antes de que ella pudiera responder.

Cuando Draco volvió, con las servilletas en la mano, ella se levantó para darle encuentro y murmuró—Perdóname por esto —antes de inclinar su cuerpo en el suyo y rozar sus labios contra los suyos.

Draco se quedó muy quieto, y luego preguntó—¿Decidiste marcarme como tuyo?

—Quiero irme ahora —fue todo lo que dijo—.Podemos terminar los conos mientras caminamos.

Ella miró hacia donde el chico, en realidad hombre, que se había acercado a ella, ahora los observaba. Draco siguió su mirada y entrecerró los ojos. —¿Ése pendejo te dijo algo?

—Sólo que estaba interesado —dijo Hermione—.Creo que se supone que debo sentirme halagada.

Draco hizo un ademán de estar limpiando el helado de su cabello. —Por eso fue el beso.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, pero él colocó un brazo alrededor de ella.

—No debes lamentarte —dijo en voz muy baja—.Él estaba en falta por acercase así. Y yo... no te disculpes por besarme.

—Ése pendejo te llamó... —ella paró—.No me agradó la forma en la que él te desestimó.

Draco la miró y ella trató de entender lo que estaba pasando detrás de esos ojos grises, pero él los había cerrado ante el contacto visual. —¿Te acompaño a tu casa? —dijo él.

* * *

 _Respondiendo a Reviews sin cuenta..._

 _SALESIA: Algo breve que siempre ando en plan de soy fuga, tus deseos de un cita con excusas se han vuelto realidad ;D_

 _denisse20: Creo que tuviste la mala suerte de comentar cuando a fanfiction le dio su ataque :S. En cuanto a la frase...sí definitivamente no es recomendable editar o corregir en tablet x.x._

 _._

 _N/T: Sí, muchas van a querer abrazar a Draco, porque todo el mundo lo señala, es una mancha en la sociedad ahora :/, ni sus colegas de Slytherin lo aprecian del todo._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Hellous a todas :D (aún no hay señales de público masculino, plis levanten su comentario xD) Sé que en Estática dije que no actualizaría esta semana, pero en vista de que ayer (poco antes de la madrugada de hoy) terminé de traducir el penúltimo capítulo, vi que tenía tiempo de sobra y terminé este capítulo algo rápido (jefe no me mate si llego tarde D:)._

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

—¿Qué sucede? —Theo le preguntó por tercera vez mientras Draco permanecía encorvado contra la pared. Había venido de visita, insistiendo en que todo estaba bien. Hacía esto cada unos cuantos meses, Theo le obligaba a decir sus problemas y luego terminaban increíblemente borrachos y trataban de olvidar el problema, la historia de los problemas, todo.

Ellos trataban de olvidar todo.

—Ella es agradable —dijo Draco al fin.

Theo sacudió la cabeza y trató de seguirle.—¿Quién es agradable? —preguntó.

—Tu hermana —dijo Draco—.Hermione. Ella es _buena_.

—¿Y?

—Y yo no —Draco golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared—.Ella es agradable y amable, estúpidamente valiente, manipuladora, perfecta y yo soy yo y ella me besó.

—¿Tú besaste mi hermana? —Theo consideró si debería comenzar ahora aquella parte de la noche de beber alcohol.

—No —dijo Draco—.Ella me besó. En público. Esta noche.

—¿En el restaurante tailandés?

—No —dijo Draco de nuevo—.No puedo usar palabras más pequeñas que esta, Theo. En _público_. _Público_ del mundo mágico.

—Mierda.

—No me hagas daño —murmuró Draco, pero Theo estaba pasando sus manos por su pelo mientras contemplaba el problema que Hermione podría haber creado.

—¿Alguien vio? —demandó.

—Creo que ése es una especie de punto —dijo Draco—.Montague le dijo algo a ella mientras yo estaba yendo por unas servilletas y cuando volví ella... me besó.

—¿Dijo por qué? — preguntó Theo.

—Algo sobre la forma en la que él me desestimó que a ella no le gustó. Ella se _disculpó_ antes de besarme, pero, sí, ella sabía que la gente podía vernos.

Theo sacó una botella de whisky de fuego y se sirvió un trago y luego, mirando el vaso, se sirvió más. Llenó otro para Draco y lo dejó sobre el mostrador antes de hundirse en su sofá. Levantó la copa hacia su amigo y le dijo:—Es algo bueno que tú me agrades.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó Draco

—Porque, al parecer, seremos familia, mi amigo.

—No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella —murmuró Draco agarrando la copa. —No voy a poner un... no voy a obligarla a eso. Ella no sabía. No lo sabe. Incluso no escucha cuando trato de decirle que ser vista conmigo significa...

—Bienvenido a tratar con Hermione —dijo Theo con un encogimiento de hombros que sólo ocultó la mayoría de su preocupación constante por la obstinación de ella en este tema—.Ella exactamente no se preocupa del todo por la "tontería sangre pura", como ella lo dice, y me paso todo el tiempo preocupándome de que ella vaya a terminar haciendo algo que... soy bastante bueno en los duelos, pero prefiero no hacerlo, ¿sabes? Podrás ser un total imbécil, pero por lo menos puedo te la puedo confiar.

—No obstante no soy lo suficientemente bueno —dijo Draco drenando su vaso y rellenándolo.

—No discutiré contigo sobre si no eres lo suficientemente bueno —dijo Theo —.Maldición, es la única cosa sensata que has dicho sobre ella desde que te dije que era mi hermana, pero ella ha ido por "defender a Draco" en público por lo que probablemente sea sólo cuestión de tiempo; ella tiene una cosa extraña por los desvalidos. Sin embargo, no arruines esto, porque, si rompes su corazón, iré por ti.

—Apenas le agrado —dijo Draco—, y yo soy un maldito príncipe, Theo. No soy un perdedor.

—Eres un maldito idiota —dijo Theo—.Ven, emborráchate conmigo porque quiero borrar mi futuro contigo como mi cuñado mientras pueda. Y luego podré entregarte su mano y dejar que tú seas el que se preocupe todo el tiempo acerca de lo que ella hará mientras yo disfruto siendo un hermano —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir sin un poco de malicia—, y un tío.

* * *

Hermione mordió la pluma por casi veinte minutos antes de que finalmente suspirara y escribiera la nota, la ató a la lechuza, y la envió a su destinatario.

 _Es tu turno para elegir el restaurante._

Se sentó y miró por la ventana a esperar una lechuza como si una respuesta volviese al instante. Esto parecía ser una muy mala idea.

Y lo seguía siendo.

* * *

—Blaise —dijo Draco buscando en los armarios una poción para la resaca.

—Por encima de las copas —dijo Blaise, ni siquiera levantando la vista de su revista—¿Sabías que hay cuarenta y siete zonas erógenas en el cuerpo de una mujer?

—¿Qué demonios estás leyendo? —Draco murmuró mientras encontraba las pociones—.Necesito un favor.

—No te las diré —dijo Blaise—.Te ayudaré a encontrar las pociones para la resaca y luego te prestaré el artículo cuando haya terminado, pero hay una cierta investigación que tienes que hacer por tu cuenta, sin mí, ¿entiendes?

—Vete a la mierda, pendejo —dijo Draco tragando la poción—.No necesito ese tipo de ayuda.

Blaise elevó la mirada ante eso, y con las cejas levantadas y la duda en su voz dijo: —Bueno, si tú lo dices. Pareces demasiado grosero como para hablar.

Draco lanzó una mirada a través de la habitación y Blaise simplemente sonrió. —Todavía necesito un favor —dijo y Blaise suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito que vayas a una cita doble conmigo y Hermione.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —¿Quién es la bruja?

Draco abrió el refrigerador y miró dentro. —Blaise, ¿por qué tenemos siete tipos de mostaza, un poco de cerveza, y casi nada de comida?

—¿Porque somos unos ricos y jóvenes solteros? —preguntó Blaise.

—¿Por qué toda la mostaza?

—Me gusta la mostaza y he estado tratando de encontrar la perfecta —Blaise admitió—.He estado pensando en simplemente prepararla. La perfección es tan difícil de conseguir, pero estoy pensando en intentarlo... espera. Todavía no me has dicho con qué bruja.

—¿Importa? Has salido con la mitad de las brujas de Gran Bretaña...

—Además de varias en el continente.

—Exactamente. ¿Qué es una más?

—Estás evitando decirme antes de aceptar —dijo Blaise con los ojos entrecerrados—, lo que significa que sabes que no me va a gustar.

—Sólo... ¿haz esto por mí? —dijo Draco casi suplicando—.Acepto a las mujeres idiotas que traes aquí, me voy cuando me lo pides, y todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es una cita con una sola bruja.

—¿Quién es? —Blaise espetó—Qué amiga de Granger podría ser tan horrible que tienes que... oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Draco. No. Por supuesto que no. Ella es una Sagrada Veintiocho. Yo no salgo con sangres pura. Las chicas sangre pura tienen _expectativas_. Quieren casar-se. Yo _no_ quiero casarme. No quiero tener que lidiar con una chica que va a sentarse a una _exacta_ y correcta distancia de mí y que de alguna manera llegará a todas las puertas poco después de mí y así tendré que abrirlas para ella y...

—¿Tienes algo en contra de mantener las puertas abiertas para las mujeres? —preguntó Draco.

—No —dijo Blaise hundiendo la cara entre las manos—.Siempre sostengo puertas —murmuró—, y luego iré a sus departamentos donde yo sostengo la puerta y verteré las bebidas y las despojaré de sus ropas y las follaré sin sentido y ¡eso no puedes hacer con una maldita sangre pura! No puedes besarlas. Ni siquiera puedes tomarlas de la mano, por el amor de Salazar, sólo besarlas muy _muy_ ligeramente en los nudillos o punta de los dedos. Sonríes y haces preguntas vacías sobre el arte y sus padres y ellas batirán sus ojos y si colocas un pie fuera de la línea corres el riesgo de acabar con un abogado en la elaboración de un contrato que, si eres muy afortunado, no te va a empobrecer.

—No será tan malo —dijo Draco renunciando a la búsqueda de algo para comer en la cocina y encorvándose contra el mostrador.

—Pendejadas —Blaise espetó—.Será peor.

—¿Pero lo harás? — preguntó Draco.

—Me lo deberás —Blaise murmuró.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, es ella la que quiere conocerte —Draco ofreció.

Blaise se estremeció. —Oh, genial. Una chica sangre pura quiere conocerme. Casi no puedo esperar. Es como si la Navidad, el Día de San Valentín y Halloween todos ellos vinieran juntos a la vez.

—Eso no suena tan mal.

—Zombies, arrastrando los pies hacia mí, sosteniendo corazones reales chorreando sangre queriéndomelos dar como un regalo —Blaise gimió—.Las brujas riendo mientras traman mi muerte sobre plumas de caramelo y un muérdago estratégicamente colocado.

—Estoy bastante seguro que Ginny Weasley no quiere casarse contigo —dijo Draco—.Creo que ella puede querer sólo follar contigo.

Blaise levantó la cabeza. —Así que... ¿no podría ser una cita? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Creo que estás bastante jodido en eso —dijo Draco—.Hermione y yo estamos saliendo, lo que significa que tú también. Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes. Malparido —Blaise se encorvó hacia abajo—.Pensé que sólo fuiste a algún lugar muggle, de todos modos. Eso es bastante secreto; quiero decir, ¿quién los podría haber visto? Creo que podrías afirmar que no estabas saliendo con la bruja si querías.

Draco rió. —Demasiado tarde, imbécil. Ella me besó. En Fortescue's.

Blaise ya se había levantado y estaba del otro lado de la habitación y tenía el antebrazo apoyado contra la garganta de Draco casi al instante. —¿Ella hizo qué? —dijo entre dientes—.Te aprovechaste de ella, ¿verdad?, tú pequeño...

—Déjame ir —Draco ahogó.

Blaise dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos en el signo universal de "A pesar de que realmente quiero hacerlo, no estoy intentando coger mi varita en este momento". —No puedes hacer eso, Draco. Ella no sabe y no es como si Theo fuera a permitirle cualquier pequeña infracción de la discreción pública de todos modos, así que cualquier plan que tenías para atrapar a la chica no está ocurriendo. Aún así, eso te hace un maldito imbécil por siquiera intentarlo.

—Merlín—Draco se frotó la garganta y miró a su compañero de cuarto—.Theo sólo me ofreció una bebida. Demonios, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Blaise bajó lentamente las manos. —Le dijiste a Theo —dijo aún más lentamente.

—No estoy tratando de ser un idiota aquí —murmuró Draco—.Al contrario de tu opinión, yo estoy tratando de ser el chico bueno.

—Quieres casarte con ella —dijo Blaise—, sabes que lo quieres, y por todas las razones equivocadas. Apenas la conoces.

—¿Me ves yendo hacia Theo con un maldito contrato? —Draco exigió.

—Él no lo firmaría, y, aunque lo hiciera, ella freiría tu culo lastimero antes de casarse sólo porque su recién-encontrado-hermano le dijo que después de su gran indiscreción social. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ella no lo ve como algo más que un beso sin sentido —Blaise de repente lucía divertido—.Me pregunto si podríamos lanzarla hacia ¿tu padre? Deja que él le diga que tiene que casarse contigo ahora y luego ver cómo ella lo asesina. Eso sería divertido.

—Él todavía _es_ mi padre, no lo quiero muerto —murmuró Draco—Casi.

—Haz lo que quieras —Blaise se encogió de hombros y suspiró—.Esta doble cita con la temible Ginevra, esto se trata de que conozcas mejor a Hermione, ¿no?

—Estoy tratando —dijo Draco casi en un susurro—.Estoy tratando de no ser el imbécil aquí.

—Bien —Blaise levantó las manos—.Cita doble, con una sangre pura traidora a la sangre nada más. Sólo... confírmalo y dime dónde y cuándo —Miró a Draco—.Una lechuza llegó anoche cuando estabas desmayado, por cierto. Le di a la maldita cosa su premio y me picoteó, y me debes por eso también.

—Entendido —dijo Draco—, y, ¿Blaise?

—¿Qué? —el hombre casi gritó.

—Gracias.

* * *

Draco reconoció la escritura en la parte exterior del rollo y miró sospechosamente a Blaise, que había terminado de memorizar lo que sea sobre las cuarenta y siete zonas erógenas que aún debía encontrar por su cuenta. El hombre no dio ninguna indicación de que él sabía quién enviaba el mensaje y Draco colocó el ligero papel en su mano mientras consideraba si Blaise estaba jugando al tonto o realmente no conocía la escritura de Hermione.

Era, tuvo que admitir, posible que el hombre ni siquiera había visto su caligrafía. Aún así, Blaise era un bastardo astuto y subestimarlo nunca había funcionado bien.

Draco se retiró a la soledad de su habitación antes de desatar el pergamino y, aparte de murmurar: —Me la debes, imbécil —al pasar, Blaise no reaccionó.

Draco leyó la breve nota una vez, luego puso el hechizo silenciador, que usaba todas las noches, antes de leer de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo. Oyó los quebrados sollozos que salían de él mientras se acurrucaba en el suelo, con la nota de Hermione Granger en su mano.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba llorando.

* * *

—Chismea —Ginny exigió extendiendo la copia de _El Profeta_ hacia Hermione.

—No hay nada que contar —dijo Hermione cogiendo el papel y escaneándolo—.Salimos, estuvo bien. Yo... ¿por qué estoy en el periódico?

—Estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras —dijo Ginny con aire de suficiencia, alejando de nuevo el papel de Hermione y empezando a leer—. _Recientemente la descubierta heredera Nott fue vista besando, q_ uiero decir, ¿lo besaste? ¿Realmente?, _al conocido mortífago Draco Malfoy en una heladería muy popular ¿Su hermano sabrá esto? ¿Estaremos escuchando pronto las campanas de boda para estos dos tortolitos?_

—Lo llaman un Mortífago? —Hermione casi le arrebató el papel de nuevo a Ginny—.Eso ni siquiera es justo. Él tenía _dieciséis_ años cuando le marcaron esa cosa en su brazo. Él era un niño y no lo encontraron culpable. Esto no está bien.

—Así que... ¿cómo fue?

—¿Qué?

—Besuqueaste a Draco Malfoy. Quiero saber cómo estuvo él —Ginny se echó hacia atrás y sonrió mientras sostenía su taza de café en la mano—.Además, esta taza es demasiado grande. ¿Cuándo empezó esta cosa de "servir café en tazones", porque no me gusta?

—Él estaba casi petrificado y tienes que pedir los vasos más pequeños. Los tienen debajo del mostrador —Hermione estaba mirando el periódico—¿Quién sólo toma una foto de la gente en una cita comiendo helado y lo envía para publicar en el periódico? ¿Quién hace eso?

—Bienvenida a los Sagrados Veintiocho —dijo Ginny—.Buenos tiempos.

—Esto no te sucede —Hermione se opuso.

—Probablemente pasaría si besara a un sangre pura en público —dijo Ginny con un bufido—.No es que eso es un problema para mí porque, como sabes, soy una traidora a la sangre. Además, yo salgo con mestizos y mantengo los besos un poco en privado. Y las relaciones.

—Bueno, gracias a Merlín por eso —dijo Hermione—.Follar públicamente suena como una mala idea.

—¿Por qué estaba petrificado? —preguntó Ginny volviendo al tema más interesante—.Además, ¿le dijiste que me consiga una cita con Zabini?

—No estoy segura —dijo Hermione, sus ojos repasaban el fragmento en la sección de Sociedad una y otra vez. Cada vez que lo leía se ponía furiosa—.Es complicado —dijo finalmente.

—Te gusta —Ginny observó—¡Vaya! Te gusta. El petrificado, complicado, Malfoy hurón —Tomó un sorbo de su café y miró de nuevo a la taza grande—.Esto tengo que verlo en persona.

* * *

 _N/T: ¿Quién se une a la marcha de abrazos asfixiantes para Draco? En serio, lo necesita. Se llama depresión._

 _Blaise es un loquillo y todo un drama king. xD_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Yehhh, lamento la demora, sé que siempre actualiza si bien es en la madrugada de los martes o en la mañana, pero ahora tuve problemas técnicos que incluyen a un ser peludo que hace honor a su nombre (Raftzilla). Oficialmente puedo usar la "X" para ustedes xD. No l s hago esperar más, así que lean por favor :3_

 _Gracias por sus reviews que siempre son bienvenidos._

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

(LA PRINCESA SANGRE SUCIA)

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

—Así que, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó Hermione. Draco le había dicho que se vistiera casualmente "nada de vestidos o algo parecido" y ahora él estaba en su puerta con una pequeña canasta en un brazo.

—Picnic —dijo—. Hyde Park. Es un tipo de...

—Es un parque Muggle —dijo Hermione, su mano todavía estaba en la puerta de su apartamento— ¿Me estás llevando a un parque _muggle_?

—¿Hay algo con eso? —preguntó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. —¿Estás avergonzado de ser visto conmigo? —preguntó.

Draco resopló con un bufido de exasperación y sólo dijo:—¿Vienes o no?

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí y lo siguió por el pasillo, las escaleras, y afuera en el aire caliente. —No quiero hacerlo difícil —comenzó.

—Entonces no lo hagas —sugirió.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó:—, pero cuando salimos la última vez no pude dejar de notar que parecías un poco incómodo... en el restaurante y en cierto modo asumí que escogerías un lugar más, eh, mágico.

Draco se detuvo en la acera y se volvió hacia ella. —Pensé que podrías preferir un lugar donde nadie se te quede mirando por ser una princesa.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces. Ella claramente no esperaba consideración; eso fue como una puñalada en el estómago. Ella estaba dispuesta a salir con él de nuevo, pero en algún nivel ella todavía esperaba que él fuera un imbécil. Todo lo que ella dijo, sin embargo, fue:—Oh. Bueno, es un buen día para estar fuera.

—Lo es —estuvo levemente de acuerdo y, sin decir lo que querían o sentían, caminaron a través de la luz del sol en silencio hasta que él la llevó a una zona aislada en el parque y comenzaron a servir su almuerzo.

—Excelente encantamiento extensible —dijo Hermione.

Draco sonrió ante el cumplido. —Eso puedo tomarlo como un crédito —dijo—.La comida, sin embargo, es todo comprado en una tienda. Tengo muchas malas cualidades, y ciertamente no puedo cocinar, pero puedo elegir sándwiches gourmet con lo mejor de ellos.

—Vivir con Blaise tendería a perfeccionar esa habilidad, me imagino —dijo Hermione.

—No tienes ni idea —murmuró Draco. Ella levantó la vista sacando una caja de fresas de la canasta y, ante su mirada, Draco dijo:—Él decidió hacer su propia mostaza. Al parecer no hay una mostaza Fu-fu (1) lo suficiente fu para él, así que él sólo lo va hacer por su cuenta.

—Oh, Merlín —dijo Hermione—.Es peor que el café. Por favor, dime que no eres un tipo snob de la comida rara.

Draco resopló.

Hermione sacó una copia de _El Profeta_ de la cesta y la dejó junto a un plato de petit fours (2). Él suspiró. Casi había quemado el periódico cuando vio la sección de chismes, pero había decidido que tal vez, tal vez, eso haría que ella escuche la razón sobre no sólo darle vueltas a su mundo como una niña impulsiva. Ella apoyó brevemente los dedos en el diario antes de decir:—Creo que tenemos que hablar de eso.

—Traté de advertirte —dijo Draco tan suavemente como pudo—.Theo trató de advertirte. Demonios, estoy bastante seguro que _Blaise_ trató de advertirte y creo que a él en realidad le podría gustar cuando sus hazañas consiguen una crónica —Él suspiró—.Lo siento, por si sirve de algo, pero...

—Sagrados veintiocho —dijo ella con amargura.

—No es una cosa mala —protestó—.Significa que eres especial y diferente y...

—Significa que no puedo ir a tomar un helado con un hombre que me agrada sin tener que estar en los periódicos —le espetó—.Eso podría ser especial y diferente, pero difícilmente en el buen sentido.

Draco se volvió hacia ella, pero ya había girado y estaba mirando hacia otra dirección, a la larga extensión de césped. —Significa —continuó—, que estoy en la mira todo el tiempo, ¿no? Significa que hay normas arcaicas y estúpidas reglas culturales que se suponen tengo que seguir a pesar de que cada persona que se preocupa por esas reglas pensó que yo era peor que la suciedad hasta hace sólo un poco —Ella le devolvió la mirada ante eso—.Incluyéndote.

Draco tragó.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué me agradas —murmuró—, prejuicioso y arrogante cretino.

—¿Buenos sandwiches? — preguntó tratando de hacerla sonreír.

—Yo sé por qué te agrado —dijo—. Soy una princesa sangre pura, ¿no Draco?

Él se encogió. Ella había convertido las palabras en una maldición.

—También eres... perfecta—dijo con miedo de que si él no decía algo ella se iría; él no sabía cómo hacer esto—.No puedo... no hagas que te mienta y diga que tu sangre no me importa. Sabes que me importa. ¿Cómo no podría? Toda mi vida, Hermione, me dijeron que eso me hacía mejor. Me hacía especial.

—Lo sé —dijo ella sonando triste y resignada mientras seguía mirando al otro lado del césped.

—Algunos días creo que es todo lo que tengo —admitió y ella giró de inmediato la cabeza para mirarlo—.Pero tú... —dijo labrando el pasado de esa pequeña exposición—, eres valiente y... realmente eres una buena persona, y para mí, de todas las personas, no eres lo que esperaba, y me gustaría conocerte como persona, si me lo permites.

—Bien —dijo.

—No tienes que lucir como si te estuvieses preparando contra algún tipo de horrible tarea —dijo Draco—.Realmente no soy tan malo. Hago sandwiches, no estoy extrañamente obsesionado con los condimentos, tengo buenos dientes.

—No es eso —murmuró Hermione—.Es que... si... ¿tengo que usar la palabra cita? Si tenemos una "cita" no sólo podemos ir a parques muggles. Tenemos que... hay algún lugar francés en el Callejón Diagon que he oído que es muy bueno, por ejemplo, y...

—¿Tú no quieres una repetición del incidente del helado? — preguntó Draco.

—Exactamente —dijo—. Necesito saber todas sus estúpidas reglas.

—Tal vez sería más fácil si piensas en ello como, ¿estudiar una cultura diferente? —sugirió ocultando su alivio—. Como si fueras una antropóloga. Tienes que jugar bajo las reglas de encajar y hacer tus observaciones, ¿pero aún no estando encadenada por ellas?

—Así que, ¿estoy investigando mi tesis sobre las costumbres de las clases mágicas superiores? — preguntó ella comenzando a reír un poco; él le devolvió la sonrisa y, cogiendo una de las fresas, se la entregó a ella.

—Soy un recurso bastante decente para eso —dijo—. Sé todas las reglas y tengo un interés personal en que tengas éxito.

—Está bien —dijo ella y, con un repentino estallido de lo que parecía pura picardía, ella se acercó más a él en la manta de picnic, cogió una de las bayas, y la acercó a la boca de Draco—.Explícame lo que sucedió en la tienda de helados.

Draco mordió la fresa que sostenía y la miró. —Estás en problemas. ¿Cómo no supe que estabas problemas?

—Realmente no sabes mucho acerca de mí —dijo.

—¿Eras así de coqueta descarada en la escuela? — preguntó, mirando a la fresa a medio comer en su mano; ella la puso en su propia boca y se comió el resto.

—Una estrella internacional de Quidditch me llevó al baile de Navidad a los catorce años —dijo Hermione—. Tú realmente no piensas que se sintió atraído hacía por mis trabajos de pociones, ¿verdad?

Draco tenía que mantener conscientemente que su boca no caiga abierta. —Tú eres... eres una manipuladora pequeña... niña maleducada.

—Yo —dijo ella con aire de suficiencia—, soy una princesa sangre pura que es la mejor amiga de El Elegido. Niña maleducada parece grosero —Draco comenzó a reír—.Dime lo que sucedió en la tienda de helados —Ella sostuvo otra fresa frente a él.

Él la mordió, tragó, y decidió que si ella se relajaba lo suficiente a su alrededor para jugar de esta manera, él soltaría un poco de su propia arrogancia y así, dijo, con una sonrisa pronunciada:—Anunciaste a los cuatro vientos que me habías aceptado.

—¡¿Yo _qué_?! —casi gritó antes de tomar una respiración profunda—.Ustedes se toman lo de comer un helado demasiado en serio —dijo—¿Entonces qué significará ir a ese nuevo restaurante francés? ¿Que estamos esperando gemelos?

Draco rió y se arriesgó a coger una baya para ella. Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero le permitió alimentarla. —Fue el beso —dijo—.Se supone que no puedes tocar a nadie con quien no estás relacionada además de un puñado de encuentros sociales muy planificados y ya que lo iniciaste, bueno, tú dijiste "soy dueña de este, él es mío, quítale las manos de encima".

—Y eso significa…

—Bueno, más o menos significa que estamos comprometidos —Draco esperó otra explosión pero cuando no vino, añadió—.No, por supuesto, no te he obligado a eso. No sabías y... y estoy agradecido de que estés dispuesta a... me alegra de que acordaras volver a verme.

Hermione había empezado a buscar en la canasta algo, ignorando su balbuceo nervioso. Cuando ella sacó un sacacorchos, se lo dio a él, con una botella de vino, y dijo:—Y ni siquiera fue un buen beso.

Draco sintió que se quedaba nuevamente boquiabierto. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Abre —dijo señalando el vino y luego observó su mirada atónita con cierta diversión—.Quiero decir, si todo tu mundo piensa que estamos comprometidos a causa de un beso, ¿no crees que debería haber sido un poco, emm, más?

—Ven aquí —ordenó dejando el sacacorchos medio incorporado en el corcho mientras dejaba el vino a un lado. Ella le sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa manipuladora que aceleró el pulso de Draco, y ella se movió hacia adelante en la manta hasta que estuvo casi en su regazo. Él puso sus manos en sus mejillas, deteniéndose para meter un poco de pelo detrás de la oreja, y luego bajó su boca a la de ella.

Ella sabía a fresas.

Fresas, primavera y esperanza, y gimió en su boca cuando ella abrió los labios y pudo sentir su lengua lamiéndolo y él se dio cuenta que había deslizado sus manos alrededor de su pelo y él la estaba consumiendo.

Estaba siendo consumido por ella.

Ella se apartó y se quedó sin aliento, los dientes hundiéndose en su labio mientras lo miraba. —Bueno —dijo al fin—.Esto es un poco más.

* * *

Draco había preparado dos botellas de vino en su no tan pequeña cesta de picnic y ambos habían hecho uso del lubricante social.

Liberalmente.

—Así que lo que estás diciendo —Hermione dijo unas horas más tarde—, es que lo que soy es una cita barata.

—Esto era un vino muy caro —Draco se opuso—.No eres barata _en absoluto_.

—Pero he entendido mal. Primero —habló muy claramente—, se suponía que, umm...

—No —Draco la interrumpió—.Primero nuestros padres tienen una reunión.

—Tu madre está encerrado en la mansión y tu padre en Azkaban y mis padres están legalmente muertos, por no hablar de que no tienen idea de quién soy. ¿Cómo funcionaría eso?

Draco la miró.

—Claro —Hermione corrigió—.Mi madre ha muerto y mi padre _también_ está en Azkaban — Hizo una pausa y tomó otro trago—¿Crees que debo ir a conocerlo?

Draco se estremeció y murmuró algo en voz baja acerca de si lo hacía tendría que llevar a Theo _y a_ él y tal vez un montón de ajos en caso de que el hijo de puta se haya convertido en un vampiro que, francamente, no lo sorprendería. Nunca había sido un fan del padre de Theo y el descubrimiento de que el hombre había desterrado a una hija no hacía que le agradara para nada el señor Nott.

Si hubiera sabido que esta mujer era una sangre pura en la escuela, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

Él no estaba seguro de poder perdonar a los padres de Theo por eso.

Él estaba seguro de que Theo no podía.

—De todos modos —dijo Hermione ignorando el murmullo—, ya que los dos estamos efectivamente sin padres, mi hermano amoroso asume el papel de casamentero patriarcal y nos compromete, ¿no es así?

—Exactamente —Draco cogió una fresa para ella y, cuando estuvo a punto de morderla, la acercó más hacia él. Ella hizo un siseo fingido, pero se movió hasta que estaba acurrucada a su lado, y en ese momento bajó la baya a sus labios—.Y luego iremos a esas increíblemente divertidas citas de trabajo, donde, aparte de besar tu mano, realmente no nos tocaremos mucho.

—Utilizaste la palabra "diversión" —Hermione murmuró.

Draco rió. —Me gusta más esta —admitió—.Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—Así que... —lo provocó.

—Entonces te doy joyas muy caras para afianzar que realmente estamos pensando en casarnos, asumiendo todas las verificaciones de antecedentes y que las cosas legales funcionen.

—Agh.

—Y luego llegamos a la parte donde nos besamos.

—¿He mencionado la parte "agh" de esto? Es como si me compraras o algo así.

—Sólo los besos —dijo Draco más secamente—.Compraré el resto de ti cuando llegue la boda. Dejaremos la lectura de tu dote y los acuerdos que tengo que hacer para otro día. Si Theo hace correctamente su trabajo, serás muy cara.

—Podría terminar quedando enferma si sigo diciendo "agh" todas las veces que necesite —dijo Hermione apoyándose en un codo y mirándolo. Él sonrió, mucho más sobrio que ella. Él la estaba protegiendo del sol con su propio cuerpo, y estaba muy seguro que la forma en que la luz golpeaba su cabello lo estaba haciendo ver como casi un halo—.Vas a tener que besar el sabor de esa poca grosería sangre pura —dijo Hermione.

—Puedo hacer eso —Draco estuvo de acuerdo y se inclinó hacia ella—.Si es que estás segura.

En efecto, estaba bastante segura.

—Pero —dijo ella cuando él se había echado hacia atrás y retiró el pelo de su cara—, todavía me parece que soy una cita barata. Estás haciendo todo esto de besarme sin darme una cara chuchería. Cogió su copa de vino, pero Draco la alejó.

Al ver que Hermione estrechó sus ojos, él dijo con una sonrisa:—Ya me has amenazado de estar enferma. Estoy protegiendo mis más bonitos pantalones de la posibilidad que tú podrías combinar el vino y tus sentimientos sobre las costumbres sangre pura en una desagradable auto -expresión tuya —Además, por supuesto, Theo lo mataría, o al menos le haría daño, si conseguía enojar a Hermione.

—No me gusta que no sólo todos esos idiotas piensan que estamos comprometidos a causa de un beso...

—Hemos tenido un poco más de uno hasta este momento —señaló Draco.

—Un mero tecnicismo, como si no hubieran sido observados —dijo Hermione—.Si una pareja sangre pura se besa en un parque muggle, ¿pasaría eso?

—Me siento bastante petulante al respecto —dijo Draco dejando de lado para pensar después la descripción de Hermione de ambos como una "pareja" —así que creo que realmente sucedería.

—Mi _punto_ —dijo Hermione—, es que no sólo piensan que estamos comprometidos, ellos piensan que soy _barata_ —Hizo una pausa y se recostó, esta vez apoyando su cabeza en el muslo de Draco—.O tal vez que tú eres barato. De cualquier manera, no me hace feliz.

—No pareces tan entusiasmada de que te compre algo —Draco observó—.De alguna manera dudo que presentarme con un brazalete de esmeraldas te haría feliz.

—¿Esmeraldas? —Hermione hizo una imitada exclamación de horror—.Pero eso es un color _Slytherin_ y yo soy una _Gryffindor_. Rubíes. Necesitan ser rubíes —Ella le sonrió de nuevo y Draco trató de ignorar la forma en que su corazón quedó atrapado en esa feliz, aunque un poco ebria, expresión.

—¿Rubíes? —Hizo un ademán de retirar su pelo—. No es factible. Debe ser verde.

—Rojo —dijo Hermione con total seriedad—, porque resalta el color de mis ojos.

—Si es que estás con resaca y tus ojos están inyectados de sangre, tal vez —dijo Draco con un bufido.

—¿Diamantes? —ella preguntó.

Draco puso una mano en su mejilla. —Me gustaría muy pocas cosas más que llevarte por allí tirando de tu muñeca con una cara baratija proclamando que eres mía —Cerró los ojos y exhaló—. Pero tú no quieres eso, así que creo que no.

—Así que voy a tener que seguir siendo barata —dijo Hermione con una mueca de risa—. _No_ eres un caballero, Draco Malfoy —Ella hizo una pausa antes de preguntar: —¿Qué pasa si _te_ doy joyas?

—Entonces nunca te desharás de mí —dijo en voz muy baja—. Puede que en realidad trate de hacer cumplir esa costumbre, así que no lo hagas a menos que me quieras alrededor tuyo a largo plazo.

Hermione se sentó y miró a Draco, y luego, al otro lado del parque. Las sombras habían comenzado a extenderse a través del día. —Hemos estado aquí durante horas —dijo—. Está haciendo frío, siento que debería volver a casa.

—¿Quieres? — preguntó Draco.

—En realidad no —admitió—. Pero... esto se siente rápido. Se siente muy, muy rápido.

—Ven a mi casa —La invitó—. Vamos a pedir comida para llevar e iremos en cámara lenta. Blaise puede estar ahí y puede que no, umm...

—¿Una cita?

—Esa es una palabra para eso, sí —dijo Draco.

—Hablando de Blaise —dijo Hermione— ¿Podemos...?

—Cita doble con tu amiga, sí. ¿Restaurante francés? ¿Mañana por la noche? ¿O demasiada atención?

—Le enviaré una lechuza desde tu apartamento —dijo Hermione.

Draco tomó su mano y besó la punta de sus dedos, un gesto totalmente apropiado. —Eso suena bien —dijo.

* * *

 ** _(1) Fu-fu: Es una preparación culinaria ghanesa. Pero aquí se refiere a cualquier cosa que sea fina, delicada, una exquisitez en caso la mostaza. Debería haber colocado un adjetivo, pero creí que mejor quedaba así._**

 ** _(2) Petit fours: preparaciones francesas de confitería y pastelería muy diversas, pueden ser dulces o saladas pero de tamaño pequeño. En Argentina se les conoce como masitas y pasteles en España._**

 ** _Contestando a Reviews sin cuenta C:_**

 ** _Luni._** _A todas nos da pena, pero para eso está Hermione, es la luz al final del camino :3_

 ** _SALESIA._** _Antes de que Narcissa solicite ver a Hermione, deben seguir correctamente los pasos de la sociedad sangre pura y claro, a esperar a que Draco acepte eso, pero como Herms es ahora una princesa sangre y pura y TODOS los Slytherin han reaccionado de la misma forma, no hay duda de que Narcissa la aceptará con facilidad._

* * *

 _ **N/T:** Bueno, creo algun s ya sabrán las buenas noticias que tuve ayer y me pusieron muy feliz, a pesar de no tener confianza en ése fic y por haberlo abandonado por un tiempo. Dejaré a que ustedes lo descubran xD_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: graciasgraicasgracias infinitos por seguir apoyando esta traducción._

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Blaise había tenido una tarde fabulosa. Generalmente no estaba interesado en los juegos de rol, pero la bruja a la que había invitado a almorzar le había convencido de jugar a la colegiala traviesa y el prefecto y, bueno, ella había puesto mucho más énfasis en la parte de "traviesa" que en la parte de "colegiala".

—No estoy seguro de que esos zapatos deberían encajar en el código de vestimenta —dijo mientras admiraba los tacones de aguja que ella había añadido a una vestimenta que vagamente parecía a lo que las chicas en la escuela usaban. La corbata que usaba, sin embargo, había sido útil para una variedad de cosas mientras trabajaba en convencer al "prefecto" de no quitarle los puntos o enviarla a castigo.

En definitiva, una tarde de lo más satisfactoria, y Blaise estaba así en un excelente estado de ánimo mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento y saludó a Draco, que, por una vez, no estaba de mal humor, pero que estaba acurrucado en el sofá con Granger donde ellos...

Mierda.

—¿Hermione? —Blaise levantó una ceja mientras trataba de ocultar su total desconcierto de que Draco le había dicho de algún modo a la bruja de ir a su apartamento—.No esperaba verte aquí.

—Empezó a hacer frío en el parque —dijo Draco.

—Además —dijo Hermione—, Ginny me asegura que follar en público es una mala idea—ella resopló—.No tenía idea de que ella fuera tan conservadora.

Blaise miró el sofá con casi una inquietud fingida. —Por favor, dime que ahora no es necesario que consigamos un nuevo sofá. Me gustaba bastante ese.

—Como si nunca hubieras follado en el sofá —dijo Draco con un bufido.

—No lo he hecho —dijo Blaise sonando, y sintiéndose, ofendido—.Es muy grosero... no en espacios públicos que compartes con tu compañero de piso. Eso es repugnante y algo que sólo un Gryffindor haría —Pareció darse cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho y añadió un: —pido disculpas —en un murmullo.

—No puedo decidir si sentirme insultada en nombre de mi Casa o aliviada de que no estoy sentada en los restos secos de tus fluidos corporales —dijo Hermione y Draco rió.

Blaise, sin embargo, se estremeció dramáticamente. —A veces desearía que fueras tan particular como todas las demás chicas sangre pura —Miró a Draco—.Hablando de eso, ¿qué estás haciendo? No puedes estar... _acurrucado_... con la hermana de Theo. No puedes. Es... simplemente que no puedes.

—Lo sé, él es terrible —dijo Hermione—.Y él se niega a darme un brazalete de diamantes. Barato bastardo.

—Mis padres están bien casados —Draco se opuso al mismo tiempo que Blaise se dejó caer en una silla, su tarde estaba arruinada.

—¿Qué estás _haciendo_? — preguntó de nuevo—.Te dije que salieras con mestizas. Ten citas con mestizas y tendrás todos los buenos momentos y todo el mundo se irá a casa feliz y no hay obligaciones. Ella es una _Nott_ —Blaise casi gimió— ¡Draco, la vas a arruinar!

—No soy un soufflé —dijo Hermione, sentándose y luciendo irritada—. No me arruino tan fácilmente.

—Pero... —Blaise seguía sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos—.Hermione...

—¿Arruinada por qué? ¿Un matrimonio con Marcus Flint? —Hermione resopló—.Vamos. Como si quisiera ser la princesa perfecta para alguien que sólo me ve como un estatus de sangre.

Blaise levantó la cabeza para darle a Draco una mirada significativa, la cual el rubio decidió ignorar.

—Si voy a una cita perfectamente normal con un hombre perfectamente normal que me mima, que así sea —dijo Hermione, volviendo a recostarse sobre el pecho de Draco. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y le sonrió a Blaise.

—Te dije que conseguiría gustarle —dijo Draco.

—Además, no creo que nadie fuera de tu pequeño círculo de obsesivos endogámicos (1) se preocupe por esta estupidez de todos modos —añadió Hermione.

—Hablando de soufflé —dijo Draco, cortando a Blaise antes de que pudiera abrir la boca—.Nos reuniremos con Ginny Weasley en la Belle Reine para cenar mañana a las siete. Es una cita, así que has uso de tus modales de sangre pura.

Blaise miró la forma en que las manos de Draco descansaban en el estómago de Hermione y resopló— ¿Y cómo se comportarán ustedes dos?

—Como la princesa que soy —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. Y a él no se le permite tocarme públicamente hasta que tenga mi brazalete.

—Ajá —dijo Blaise—.Ahora iré a mi habitación y cerraré la puerta y fingiré que no vi esto. Sólo... grita o hazme una señal cuando sea seguro salir —Se detuvo en la puerta—. Draco, tendremos una charla luego de que ella se vaya.

—Estoy en problemas —Draco le susurró a Hermione mientras Blaise cerró la puerta con más vigor del que tal vez fuera necesario.

—No tenía ni idea de que los tipos de Slytherin eran tan aficionados a seguir las reglas —dijo Hermione—. Es un poco triste, de verdad. Y pensar que voy a ser la que le enseñe a Draco Malfoy a ser travieso —Ella sacudió la cabeza con exasperación fingida.

—Yo procuraré ser un estudiante atento —dijo y se rió. Se escucharon unos golpes fuertes desde el interior de la habitación de Blaise y Draco sonrió—. Él va a matarme —añadió.

* * *

—¿Qué _demonios_ crees que estás haciendo? —Blaise exigió después de que Hermione se había ido a casa.

Draco lo miró desde el sofá en el que estaba descansando, luciendo lo suficientemente engreído— ¿Cortejando a una princesa?

—¿Ella incluso entiende lo que estás haciendo?

Draco inclinó la cerveza que tenía en la mano, tomó un largo trago, y luego sonrió hacia su compañero de cuarto. —Tal vez yo le gusto a ella.

—¡Tal vez la has manipulado hasta no poder ver bien!

—Tal vez deberías darle a ella un poco de crédito —dijo Draco tomando otro trago—. O es que es imposible que yo le guste a ella.

—Ella apenas podía ser civilizada contigo hasta hace poco tiempo. ¿Ella siquiera sabe que estás todavía interesado en su maravilloso y nuevo estatus de sangre, de la misma manera que el temido Marcus Flint, o es que ella piensa que mágicamente te has vuelto tolerante en la última semana o algo así?

—Esto podría sorprenderte —dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras—, pero he sido honesto con ella sobre que su estatus de sangre sigue siendo importante para mí —Tomó otro trago—.También la he convencido de empezar a seguir las malditas reglas para que de esa forma ella no termine arrastrando a Theo en un duelo tras otro.

—Oh, sí, la chica que estaba acurrucada en el sofá, seguro que parecía una seguidora de las reglas de los sangre pura para mí —Blaise pateó una pata de la silla antes de sentarse en ella— ¿Tenemos todavía alguna de esas cervezas?

Draco, con un _accio_ , atrajo una botella y Blaise la abrió de inmediato.

—No cuenta si nadie la ve —dijo Draco.

— _Yo_ la vi —Blaise murmuró, pero se relajó un poco— ¿Juras que estás siendo honesto, que no eres algún cariñoso Hufflepuff? ¿Que no le estás mintiendo acerca de lo horroroso e imbécil que eres?

Draco levantó una ceja en una de sus burlas más practicadas. —Estoy siendo yo, Blaise. Eso es todo —Dejó ir la mueca y suspiró—. Parece que yo le gusto a ella de todos modos, sin embargo, no, no está exactamente emocionada de que me importa su estatus de sangre. Ella está... ella no está haciendo de eso un tema de lo cual discutir.

—Bueno, eh —Blaise sonaba como si no lo creyera pero se recostó y suspiró—. Mejor tú que Marcus Flint, supongo.

—Ella no tiene que casarse con un sangre pura —dijo Draco.

Blaise giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a su compañero de cuarto. —Bueno —dijo—. Creo que estás cambiando, aunque sólo sea un poco.

—Lo que sea —murmuró Draco tomando otro trago. Él miró su mano y muñeca como si estuviera considerando algo y luego preguntó: —Blaise, ¿tienes joyas que podrías prestarme? ¿Algo con rubíes, si es posible?

—No me voy a casar contigo —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa—. No creas que me puedes atrapar en un acuerdo.

—No eres mi tipo —dijo Draco—, pero... ella tiene razón. Ella luce barata por besarme en público sin... y luego de todas sus bromas ella no aceptaría un brazalete o algo si le ofrezco ahora que sabe lo que significa, así que...

—Bien —dijo Blaise con un pequeño silbido—.Esa es una elegante solución. Tú sólo vas a usar algo y no decir nada y protegerla de los insultos que ella... tal vez no eres un total pendejo —Él lo consideraba su amigo—.Por supuesto, si no funciona, ella parecerá una rechazada.

—No me importa cuánto tiempo tome; funcionará. Quiero casarme con ella, Blaise —dijo muy seriamente Draco—. Sé que no te gustan mis razones, pero parte de esa meta implica protegerla de gente que podría hacerle daño o usarla.

—Lo sé —Blaise suspiró—. Estás haciendo todo esto de la manera correcta, sólo estás... ella no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo y por lo menos eres tú, porque puedo ver a Montague o Flint aprovechando y luego exigiendo a Theo hacer valer el "deshonor" que ella les ha hecho por no llevar su trasero al altar después de intercambiar saliva y así poder tener acceso a las bóvedas de los Nott.

Draco tomó otro trago. —Puedo ser un maldito fracasado en la vida, pero soy rico como mierda. No estoy detrás de su dinero.

—Ni ella; Theo se queja de cómo ella no tomará un knut. Y tú no eres un fracasado.

—La marca dice lo contrario —murmuró Draco.

* * *

Theo sonrió mientras Hermione se lanzó detrás de la pelota y, una vez más, no pudo atraparla. —Realmente no eres buena en esto, ¿verdad? —bromeó mientras ella trataba de lanzar la pelota hacia la cabeza de él.

Lanzó mal.

—Vete a la mierda, Theo —murmuró mientras él lanzaba la pelota de nuevo a ella, con un fácil lanzamiento.

No la atrapó.

—Ríndete, compañero —dijo Ron desde los escalones—.Tratamos por años. Realmente ella está atléticamente afectada.

—Vete a la mierda, Ron.

—Y la hace hostil —añadió Ron.

—No me obligues a hacerte analizar los riesgos de la política de cambio de divisas en la regulación internacional —le espetó Hermione—.En público, nada menos. Y luego se burlarán por no ser capaz de hacerlo.

Ron levantó las manos. —¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —le dijo a Theo.

Theo se rió y se encorvó hacia Hermione para darle un abrazo. —Lo siento —murmuró—.No tenía idea de que no podías atrapar la pelota. Para nada.

Hermione sonrió un poco maliciosamente mientras se separaba un poco para mirar a su hermano. Pudo verlo tensarse al ver la expresión de su cara. —Está bien —casi lo arrulló—.Después de todo, me molestas con lo de la pelota y yo estoy a punto de molestarte.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Theo exigió.

—Besé a Draco en el parque —dijo ella con su voz tan inocente y dulce como ella podía disimular.

—¿Al hurón? —Ron hizo un ruido atragantado— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Estabas tratando de provocarte vómito después de ingerir veneno o algo así?

—Ja, ja —dijo Hermione—. Fue una cita. Quienes llegan a la mayoría de edad (2) se besan en ellas.

Theo cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez y recordó que, independientemente de los innumerables defectos del hombre, Draco no iba a poner deliberadamente en peligro a cualquier mujer que viera como una sangre pura. Él era un elitista prejuicioso con problemas de autoestima, pero jugaba de acuerdo a las reglas y él las entendía, y esas reglas excluían el besuqueo en público.

—Asumo que fue en un parque muggle —dijo cuando abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a la cara sonriente de su hermana.

Hermione parecía decepcionada por su falta de reacción. —¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó.

—Porque el hurón no es malditamente tan estúpido como para darte un beso en público —dijo Ron con un bufido—.En realidad no. Él sabe que Harry y yo lo golpearíamos hasta convertirlo en un maldito picadillo si intenta cualquier cosa.

Hermione miró a su amigo de tantos años. —Leíste el Profeta, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Ron y Theo hicieron contacto visual y luego Ron dijo: —Yo sabía que era algo tuyo, Herms. Probablemente también asustaste al hombre hasta quedar medio muerto. Lo cual aplaudo, por cierto.

Hermione hizo una mueca. —¿ _También_ sabes sobre toda esta estupidez sangre pura? preguntó ella casi gimiendo.

—Sagrados veintiocho —dijeron Ron y Theo al unísono.

—Además —murmuró Ron—, Lav está interesada en eso. Ella hizo que mi madre le diga hasta la última estúpida costumbre que pudo y me obligó a hacer todas ellas —Miró a Theo— ¿Quién fue el que tuvo la modestia, de todos modos? Lav solía vestirse toda ardiente y ahora sus hombros siempre están cubiertos y sus faldas debajo de las rodillas y ella siempre tiene un sombrero o pañuelo puesto. No puedo esperar para que ella se canse de esa mierda.

—¿Por debajo? — preguntó Theo.

—Bueno, debajo de toda esa adecuada armadura ella tiene unas... —Ron se interrumpió y miró a Hermione—.No es que me gustaría saber cómo lucen las bragas de Lavender porque, por supuesto, no estamos casados aún.

—¿Qué demonios? —Hermione preguntó— ¿Vas a empezar a tratarme como a una especie de princesa también, porque yo podría envenenarte mientras duermes si haces eso.

—Algo típico de un sangre pura —dijo Theo— ¿Ves lo bien que encaja, Ron? Ella es mi perfecta, hermana, una princesa. Y mira, sus hombros cubiertos, las rodillas cubiertas. Pero habrá algo que hacer con ese cabello. ¿Crees que podríamos conseguir que use un pequeño sombrero?

Ron casi convulsionó de risa al ver lo furiosa que estaba Hermione. Theo la miró. Estaba usando uno de sus suéteres que se había reducido en un desafortunado accidente de lavandería y al cual ella se había enganchado, alegando que ya le quedaba bien ahora, él podría renunciar al suéter, y un par de pantalones cubiertos de maleza y ella tenía a su alrededor un aire ocasional de tranquilidad que ni siquiera reconocía que ella tenía; sobrevivir a una guerra le había dado una tranquila autoconfianza que no podía ser falsificada. Ella lucía, Theo pensó, similar a como Narcissa Malfoy vestía para trabajar en su jardín y emanaba la clase de privilegio inconsciente que sólo un raído suéter de alpaca podía transmitir. Su ropa decía: "tengo dinero y poder y yo no tengo que tratar de lucir bonita para ti."

Se preguntó si ella sabía lo completamente aristocrática que lucía. Ella parecía mucho, mucho más como un miembro de la clase alta que la tonta novia de Ron, por todos los conjuntos de diseñador que la otra mujer usaba como si su vida pendía de un hilo de lo bien que hacían juego sus zapatos con su bolsa.

—Te atraparé, Ron Weasley —Hermione le prometió—.Cuando menos te lo esperes, te vas a arrepentir —Se volvió hacia Theo—.Y tú —añadió—, sé dónde vives.

Theo se rió pero Ron negó con la cabeza violentamente de lado a lado. —Theo —El hombre en las escaleras siseó—.No te rías. Simplemente vas a hacerla más mala cuando por fin consiga su venganza.

Theo, sin soltar a Hermione, miró a su cara y, sofocando su risa, la besó en la frente. —Te quiero, hermanita —ofreció y ella le hizo una mueca, pero dejó que la envolviera en un fuerte abrazo—. Me preocupa que estés yendo tan rápido —dijo en voz baja en su cabello—. Draco puede ser un poco egoísta e imbécil, ya sabes.

—Lo conozco desde que teníamos once —dijo ella—.Sus defectos no son totalmente un misterio para mí.

—Y sin embargo, vas a salir con él, Blaise y Ginny esta noche —dijo Theo con su voz preocupada.

Fraternalmente.

Hermione se dejó descansar sobre su pecho y él saboreó la oportunidad de educar a la bruja normalmente terca. Ella suspiró y dejó que Theo la condujera a las escaleras. Ron murmuró algo sobre tener que ayudar a su madre a hacer la planificación de la boda y desapareció.

—Explícame —dijo Theo—. Estabas siendo grosera con él y ahora lo estás besando e irán a un restaurante caro.

—Bueno —Hermione evadió—, él me aseguró que es asquerosamente rico por lo que no debía preocuparme acerca de la...

—Al igual que tú —dijo Theo con paciencia exagerada—.No significa que vayas a un restaurante caro de comida francesa en el Callejón Diagon con cada chico al azar con el que fuimos a la escuela.

—No estoy haciendo eso, porque ninguno de los fondos Nott es mío —dijo Hermione.

Theo optó no seguir adelante con eso.

—Sí, hermanita —dijo—.Deja de esquivar la cuestión.

Ella se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y suspiró. —Es tan... quiero decir, él es horrible en muchos sentidos. Él es un producto de su entorno y tengo la impresión de que Lucius era una pesadilla de padre.

—¿Ha hablado contigo acerca de su padre? —Theo se sorprendió y Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Gracias por esa pequeña confirmación de que tenía razón —dijo ella.

Theo soltó un resoplido. —Confabuladora —murmuró.

Hermione sonrió un poco, luego volvió a suspirar. —Él es tan... lo llevé a ese lugar tailandés, ¿te dijo eso? ¿El que tiene un buen curry verde?

—¿El Blue Elephant? — preguntó Theo.

Ella asintió.

—Me gusta ese lugar —dijo—.Buena elección.

—Estaba aterrorizado —dijo Hermione—. Está tan asustado de los muggles que pensó que, no sé, algo terrible le iba a suceder en cualquier momento. Fue horrible de ver.

—Y sentiste pena por él —Theo murmuró—. Oh, Merlín, Hermione.

—Pero él se sentó allí —ella siguió adelante—, y habló conmigo e hizo todo lo posible para ocultar lo asustado que estaba y lo único que podía pensar era que estaba haciendo esto por mí. Dijiste que él no era la peor persona para tener de tu lado y, quiero decir, sé que fue ridículo el haber tenido miedo de ese lugar, pero él no lo tuvo y él lo estuvo enfrentando por mí y, Merlín, suena tan estúpido cuando lo digo de esta manera, pero...

—Pero viste que él caminaría hacia el infierno por ti —dijo Theo—, aunque él tenga algunas ideas totalmente jodidas de lo que es el infierno. Maldito. ¿Por qué no podía haber sido sólo un imbécil?

—¿Preferirías eso? —Hermione levantó su cara hacia él y le sonrió.

Él suspiró. —Y luego fuiste y lo defendiste en esa maldita tienda de helados y si él no hubiera estado loco por ti antes, lo estaba después de eso.

—Alguien llamado Montague quería que supieras que estaba interesado, por cierto, por si es que me cansaba del, y cito, perdedor.

—Él está interesado, bien —Theo murmuró—, interesado en tu maldita dote.

—Yo no tengo una dote —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es mil setecientos veintitrés o algo así. No tienes que pagar a algún cretino para que me aleje de ti.

—No —Theo estuvo de acuerdo—. Estoy bastante seguro de que Draco va a hacerlo de forma gratuita.

* * *

 _ **(1)** "Besides, I don't think anyone outside your little circle of inbred obsessives cares about this crap anyway," Hermione added._

 _—Además, no creo que nadie fuera de tu pequeño círculo de obsesivos endogámicos se preocupe por esta estupidez de todos modos —añadió Hermione._

 _Inbred: innato, endogámico; de la misma raza, casta, comunidad o condición._

 _Sólo quería aclarar esta partecita. Hermione se refiere al grupo de sangres pura al que ahora pertenece._

 _ **(2)** Hermione dice "Consenting Adults" lo que se refiere a la edad de consentimiento sexual._

* * *

 ** _N/T:_**

 _Hellous, gracias por leer esta parte._

 _Quería aclarar algo antes de que me apague: **si posteas un fan art que no es tuyo en tu página personal o algo así, mínimo deberías colocar los créditos respectivos o consultar antes** , pero si el/la autor/a original **no ha dado autorización** , entonces **no lo hagas**. Es como: traduzco un fanfic que no es mío y ni siquiera he consultado con la autora original por su autorización, o que tengas tu fanfic (escrito en fanfiction) y otra persona "X" lo pasa a wattpad o a su página sin tu consentimiento (y ni siquiera pone el autor original) y todo el mundo pensará que es de ésa persona "X". Para recordar: Arriku, oh my diosa, no permite que sus fan arts sean reposteados, vean su galería, ahora vacía, de deviantart._

 _Lamento el drama D:_


	11. Chapter 11 (La Cita Doble)

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Hola, hola, hola. Lamento la demora, pero pueden culpar a mi procrastinación._

 _Ya que en la última semana hubieron casos de plagios en wattpad y otras plataformas, se invita a ustedes lectorxs que sean parte de la cruzada antiplagio, porque la unión hace la fuerza y un poco de presión no viene mal:ya han caído creo como cinco cuentas. Lo que llamó mi atención de sobremanera, fue que cuando le dije a una de las TANTAS lectoras "ciegas" que esa historia no era de la usuaria, la muy, muy, MUY ejemm -inserten alguna palabra- dijo que le importaba un "bledo" quien era la autora original, que le gustó y YA, sí así como está escrito. O.O_

 _Apreciaré mucho sus reviews, me animan a seguir traduciendo :3_

 _Ya bueno, mucho drama y ahora vamos con lo que estaban esperando: La cita doble ~_

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. DI NO AL PLAGIO Y REPORTALO._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Ginny y Hermione habían quedado en encontrarse con sus citas en el restaurante. —Elimina cualquier referencia de que podríamos estar a solas con ellos —dijo Ginny con un bufido—. No queremos correr el riesgo de poner en peligro a nuestras preciadas vidas.

Hermione, pensaba en la forma en que se había aparecido desde el apartamento de Draco la noche anterior con la boca hinchada y las bragas húmedas, estaba bastante segura de que ella ya estaba lo suficientemente comprometida y resopló ante eso. Se había vestido en su propio apartamento y luego fue donde Ginny para pasar el rato mientras su socia en el crimen se alistaba, llevaba un bolso en la mano con algunas cosas para arreglarse a última hora para que Ginny la ayude con su pelo.

—Lo sé —dijo Ginny mientras se acomodaba un vestido sobre sus caderas—. Es absurdo. Tacones, ¿no crees?

Hermione miró la forma en que el vestido negro se arremolinaba alrededor de las rodillas de Ginny y le dijo: —Absolutamente. Te verías fatal con zapatos planos con ese vestido.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ginny—, pero esto ofrece un fácil acceso para el juego después de la cita, además de que es técnicamente adecuado para una sangre pura con esta longitud y las mangas largas y todo.

—Dado que Blaise pensó que estaría arruinada por pasar el rato en su apartamento, es posible que tengas dificultades para convencer al hombre de deslizar su mano por debajo de esa falda, no importa qué tan fácil hagas el acceso —Hermione colocó otro pasador en su cabello en un intento de acorralarlo en un moño elegante. —Necesito un cabello más manejable —murmuró— ¿Por qué no puedo conseguir que se comporte?

—¿Arruinada? —Ginny rió— ¿Al igual que la leche cuando la dejas fuera demasiado tiempo? Y tu pelo está bien. Estás sólo paranoica al respecto.

—Aparentemente —Con su cabello arreglado con unos determinados encantos y una gran cantidad de pasadores, Hermione comenzó a rebuscar entre el montón de maquillaje de Ginny— ¿Tienes algún labial rojo intenso que pueda usar? Creo que ya no me gusta el color rosa que escogí.

Ginny buscó a través del montón desorganizado, sacó un labial y se lo entregó. —Prueba este.

Hermione destapó el tubo y lo aplicó en su boca con cuidado. Estudiaba los resultados hasta Ginny dijo: —Ese color se ve mejor en ti que en mí. Deberías quedártelo —Y ella dejó caer el labial en su bolso.

—Estoy con muchas ganas de ver a Blaise resolver la forma de cómo tratar contigo —dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que se recostaba y observaba a Ginny colocar un brillante broche en su cabello—. Vas a destrozar su pequeña mente patriarcal.

—Pensé que te agradaba Blaise —dijo Ginny.

—Oh, sí —Hermione reconoció—. Es sólo que... ya lo verás. Eres una buena chica sangre pura que no lo es. Seguramente él va a estar confundido —Cogió el sombrero estrafalario que había llevado con ella y comenzó a tratar de adjuntarlo a su pelo recogido con un éxito razonable; incluso empujó los últimos mechones rizados con algo parecido a la obediencia—.Ya —dijo Hermione estudiando su reflejo—. Es como si lo dijera en serio.

—Míranos —Ginny sonrió—. Rodillas cubiertas...

—Técnicamente —dijo Hermione.

— ... y cabezas cubiertas.

—Si esa cosa que has colocado en tu pelo cuenta como cobertura, seguro.

—Los aspectos técnicos cuentan —Ginny sonrió—. Y unos stilettos (1) para rematar.

—Porque nada dice que a las buenas y modestas chicas les gustan estos —dijo Hermione sonriendo a sus pies—. Sin embargo, espero no caminar mucho.

— _Somos_ mágicas —dijo Ginny con aire de suficiencia mientras se levantaba y colocaba sus pies en sus zapatos—. Podemos sólo aparecernos.

—Y podré conseguir que Draco frote mis pies después cuando nos sentemos vergonzosamente sin supervisión en su apartamento. O en el mío. Tal vez tú y Blaise estarán ocupados bautizando su apartamento.

—Una chica puede soñar —dijo Ginny— ¿Vamos? Si salimos ahora tendríamos el tiempo correcto que ellos deben esperar.

—Vamos —dijo Hermione—. Hagamos que los chicos sangre pura se retuerzan con lo muy apropiadas que somos.

—Tal vez tú eres apropiada —Ginny sonrió—. Sólo soy una pobre traidora a la sangre a la que le gustan sus hombres hermosos —Hizo una pausa por un momento—. Pero, retorcerse siempre es bueno.

—¿Y que te hagan retorcer?

—También es bueno.

* * *

Blaise resopló y se apoyó contra la pared afuera de la Belle Reine. —¿Por qué las chicas sangre pura siempre llegan tarde? ¿Y cómo Hermione aprendió esta pequeña y rara regla?

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras jugaba con el anillo de oro macizo que le había prestado Blaise. El tamaño del rubí hacía que fuera un poco más llamativo de lo que normalmente él usaba pero al menos no podía permanecer desapercibido.

—Deja de jugar con esa cosa —Blaise murmuró—. Me estás poniendo ansioso.

—Nunca te he visto tan nervioso antes de una cita —Draco sonrió—. No es más que otra chica, Blaise.

—No lo es —murmuró el hombre—. Ella tiene antecedentes. Antecedentes sangre pura, y, a diferencia de ti, no me gusta toda esa mierda.

—Simplemente estás vinculado por eso al igual que yo —dijo Draco—. Si no lo estuvieras, no habrías tenido un maldito ataque al corazón cuando llevé a Hermione a nuestro apartamento ayer por la noche.

—Ella es la hermana de Theo —Blaise siseó—. No puedes simplemente... maldición.

Draco miró hacia la calle en donde acababan de aparecer Hermione y Ginny. Hermione había optado por algo un poco más discreto que Ginny, pero... —Maldita sea —dijo mientras observaba a la pareja caminar hacia ellos. De alguna manera se las habían arreglado para seguir todas las reglas de cómo había que vestirse para verse adecuadamente modestas luciendo con estilo, para el caso, modestas. Daphne Greengrass, a quien su madre se había referido como una "buena chica" tan a menudo como para ponerlo lo suficiente nervioso, parecía que nunca se las arreglaba para cubrir sus hombros y rodillas sin llegar a verse como una chica de convento dando un paseo con una institutriz ejerciendo su autoridad a medio metro de ella.

—Si así es como instruyes a una chica para vestirse como una buena chica, soy tu fan —Blaise soltó.

—Nunca cubrimos el asunto de la ropa —dijo Draco—. Quiero decir, ya conoces a Hermione. Ella siempre es una especie de... ella no se viste como una mujerzuela. No parecía... sólo... maldición.

—No creo que tengas permitido decir eso —dijo Blaise, con los ojos todavía puestos en la chica pelirroja caminando hacia él. —¿Estás _seguro_ de que es una sangre pura? ¿Realmente no puedo tocarla? Eso parece injusto.

Para entonces Ginny y Hermione los habían alcanzado y Draco había tomado la mano de Hermione en la suya y le besó los nudillos. —Espero que no nos hayan esperado mucho tiempo —dijo—. Ginny, este es Blaise Zabini; no estoy segura de que ustedes dos se conocieran en la escuela, pero él estaba en mi año. Blaise, esta es mi amiga Ginevra Weasley.

Blaise tomó su mano y rozó sus labios con los dedos. —Estoy encantado de conocerte —dijo—. No puedo decirte lo mucho que esperé por esta noche.

Ginny le sonrió por encima de su mano hasta que él se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrando su mano y la dejó caer torpemente deprisa— ¿Abro la puerta? —preguntó.

Hermione se estremeció al momento que el flash de una cámara se disparó cerca de ellos. —¿Crees que saldremos en primera plana o en un pequeño artículo? —Draco murmuró cerca de su oído mientras ella caminaba hacia él y a la sombra del restaurante.

—Podría chupártelo debajo de la mesa —dijo con voz baja y casi amarga que él apenas logró escuchar—. Eso nos garantizaría estar en primera plana.

—De hecho —reconoció mientras que Blaise le daba al _maître_ el nombre con el que habían reservado y el hombre los condujo a una mesa metida en un rincón discreto donde dos paredes y un ficus lo bastante grande los protegía de las miradas más curiosas—. Pero ¿no crees que sería un poco grosero para nuestros amigos?

Eso hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara y le cedió una silla para ella mientras Blaise hizo lo mismo con su acompañante. Ginny acercó su silla más a la mesa y se apoyó en sus codos en un flagrante desprecio por todas las cosas educadas y sonrió mientras Blaise intentó con éxito casi total de mantener sus ojos en la cara de Ginny. —Dejaré que ordenes por mí —dijo—. Hermione me dijo que eres muy aficionado a la comida.

—Yo... sí —dijo Blaise—. Yo... tengo entendido que juegas, ¿Quidditch?

—No profesionalmente —dijo Ginny—, pero eso mantiene a una chica en forma y estar activa. Me gusta mantener una buena resistencia —Ella le sonrió del otro lado de la mesa.

Blaise fue rescatado por el _sommelier_ que se acercó y pidió si tenían alguna pregunta. Blaise no tenía ninguna, pero le hizo participar al hombre en un par de preguntas rápidas sobre las cosechas que tenían disponibles y solicitó un champán que él aseguró a los demás que era: —realmente excelente.

—Sólo puedo suponer que eso significa que es tan caro que se nos caería la mandíbula dado que eres tú quien lo escogió —dijo Hermione y Blaise le lanzó un beso desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Me conoces, sólo lo mejor —dijo el hombre.

—Lindo anillo —le dijo Ginny a Draco, quien seguía dando vueltas al aro de oro macizo.

Su rubor era evidente incluso en la penumbra, pero todo lo que dijo fue: —Gracias.

Hermione lo miró, midiéndolo por largo rato hasta que él le devolvió la mirada con sólo una sonrisa enigmática y un sonrojo.

—Draco —dijo Blaise—, al parecer ha descubierto una vena hasta el momento sin explorar de nobleza recorriendo, muy por debajo de la superficie de lo que supuse era su alma frívola.

—Él es un buen hombre —dijo Hermione y Ginny la miró antes de volver su atención a Blaise.

—¿Tú lo eres? —preguntó la pelirroja.

Blaise lucía confundido. —¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

—Un buen hombre —dijo Ginny.

—Prefiero pensar en mí mismo como alguien totalmente superficial —dijo Blaise—. Todo lo que necesito es una buena comida, buen alcohol y buen —se interrumpió—. Buenos amigos —dijo al fin—. Pero desde luego, a diferencia del resto de ustedes, no soy un Sagrado Veintiocho por lo que las presiones sobre mí para ser un adecuado aristócrata son menores —Sonrió ligeramente—. Y, por supuesto, mi madre no tiene ningún interés en que lleve a casa a una buena chica. Mientras esté fuera de su camino, ella estará fuera del mío.

—No has respondido si eres bueno o no —dijo Ginny—. A una mujer le gusta saber estas cosas —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que simplemente podré descubrirlo de la manera difícil.

Blaise se quedó un poco boquiabierto, pero fue una vez más rescatado por el alcohol, cuando el champán que había seleccionado llegó y él asintió con la cabeza, sí, ése era el que había pedido y el _sommelier_ lo abrió y vertió una pequeña cantidad en el vaso. Él lo probó y dijo: —Excelente, sí —Y el hombre llenó las copas de Hermione y Ginny, luego las de Draco y Blaise.

Draco levantó su copa y dijo:—Por nuestras hermosas citas.

Hermione le sonrió y Ginny levantó su copa hacia Blaise. —Por averiguar si nuestros acompañantes son hombres de bien.

Blaise casi se atragantó con el champán.

Ginny tomó un sorbo de su copa y dijo:—Esto es excelente. Espero que el plato que elijas para mí sea tan bueno como esto.

—Ciertamente trataré de no defraudarte —dijo Blaise.

—¿Te gusta volar? —preguntó Ginny, y agregó—, me encanta montar la escoba —Mientras Draco se inclinó hacia Hermione.

—¿Siempre es así? —susurró—. Esto es maravilloso. Nunca lo había visto tan desequilibrado. Él por lo general es el hombre más vanidoso.

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco debajo de la mesa. —¿Quieres hacer una apuesta sobre cuánto demorará ella en llevarlo a la cama? —susurró ella.

—Una semana —dijo Draco mientras Ginny lamía un poco de champán de sus labios y Blaise la miraba fijamente.

—Yo digo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué obtengo si gano? — preguntó Draco.

Hermione se lamió los labios y lo miró y le llegó el turno de buscar el equilibrio. Ella sonrió. —¿Qué obtengo si gano? —preguntó.

—Algo apropiado de un hombre para darle a su novia sangre pura —dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras trataba de recuperar el control de la conversación—. Flores o dulces. O...

—¿Eh? Porque pensé que me pedirías que te hiciera sexo oral si ganabas, pero si prefieres los dulces... —Hermione se apagó y le sonrió.

—Eres un tanto problemática —murmuró Draco—. Y creo que puedo aceptar tu idea. Podré tener algo "dulce" para mí mismo.

Ginny dejó de coquetear con Blaise y les echó un vistazo. —¿Se supone que ustedes deben estar sentados tan cerca? —bromeó—. Podría pensar que están haciendo algo.

—Tal vez lo estamos —dijo Hermione, manteniendo sus manos debajo de la mesa y sonriendo hasta que Ginny rió con obvio deleite.

Blaise palideció. Él y Draco intercambiaron miradas y Draco tomó las manos de Hermione y las puso sobre la mesa. —¿Estás _seguro_ de que ella es una sangre pura? —Blaise exigió al ver a Ginny inclinarse hacia atrás en su silla y sonreír a Hermione—. Sé que Hermione creció en el lado marginal de nuestro mundo, así que tiene una excusa, pero, ¿la señorita Weasley no debería ser un poco más... pura?

Ginny puso su mano sobre su corazón y dijo: —Seguro que no estás sugiriendo...

—No —la interrumpió con horror para que ella no pensara que estaba acusando a su madre de infidelidad y conseguir la visita de uno de sus, muchos, hermanos listos para defender el honor de la mujer. Los Weasley podrían en realidad no participar en muchas de las tradiciones, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo alguien decidiría si una línea había sido cruzada. Mejor, por el momento, debía jugar a lo seguro y tratarla como un cristal frágil—. Eres... muy diferente que, por ejemplo, las Greengrass o Pansy o, bueno, cualquier otra chica sangre pura que he conocido.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. —Soy una traidora a la sangre. ¿Nadie te lo dijo? —Ella le acarició la mano—. Lo siento. Salir conmigo podría mancillar tu reputación.

—No es posible —dijo Draco.

—Todavía estás... ¿deberíamos pedir? —Blaise preguntó y el camarero se acercó a ellos.

—¿Por qué no eres todo varonil y pides por mí? —Hermione le dijo a Draco, quien le dio una de sus miradas cuidadosamente en blanco.

—Haré eso —dijo.

El camarero explicó los especiales del día, pero, a pesar de la recomendación del hombre de que probaran el risotto de trufa Perigord, Blaise ordenó cordero y pierna de pato confitada. —Podemos compartir —le dijo a Ginny.

—Me alimentarás —ella casi ronroneó— ¿No estás yendo un poco rápido?

Blaise dijo, luchando por encontrar la respuesta correcta a su cita, la cual él estaba bastante seguro de que no tenía permitido tocar. —Siento que soy masilla en sus manos, señorita Weasley.

—Oh, no quiero que seas suave como la masilla en absoluto —dijo Ginny.

Blaise pasó los menús de nuevo al camarero y tragó saliva.

—Cangrejos de caparazón blando para la dama —dijo Draco ignorando la angustia de su amigo—. Voy a probar el risotto.

—Muy buenas elecciones —dijo el camarero.

'Ayúdame' Blaise articuló del otro lado de la mesa a Draco, quien se encogió de hombros y le preguntó a Hermione si había tenido un buen día. Los dos charlaron acerca de la tarde que Hermione y Theo habían pasado con el clan Weasley y la decisión de Lavender para seguir hasta la última tradición sangre pura que pudiera descubrir y cómo eso le hacía perder los papeles a Ron, mientras que Ginny continuaba haciendo frases de doble sentido como podía.

—Sabes —dijo Draco ante la noticia sobre Lavender—, nunca me gustó esa chica pero el saber que está volviendo loco a Weasley hace que ella me agrade un poco.

—Genial —dijo Hermione—, porque tendrás que ser mi cita para su boda en dos semanas.

—Espera, ¿qué? —dijo Draco con la copa de champán a medio camino de su boca.

—Estamos saliendo, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione con las cejas levantadas. Draco miró a Blaise y luego asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su cara—. Quiero decir, oficialmente y en los diarios y todo.

—Sí —dijo Draco—. Estoy seguro de que todos podemos esperar otro artículo en el periódico de mañana, gracias a aquel fotógrafo cuando llegamos.

—Entonces sospecho que puede estar fuera de lugar que lleve a alguien más a la boda como mi acompañante —dijo Hermione. Hizo una pausa como si estuviera considerando—. Aunque estoy bastante segura de que podría conseguir que Dean vaya conmigo.

—¿Dean Thomas? —preguntó Ginny—. Es precioso. Él da un gran masaje a los pies, por lo que recuerdo. Entre otras cosas.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo Hermione—, quiero decir, asumiendo que con Draco no funcione.

—No vas a llevar a Dean Thomas como tu acompañante —murmuró Draco—. Te prohíbo.

—¿Entonces vienes conmigo? —preguntó Hermione y sostuvo la copa hacia Draco para que la vuelva a llenar. Vertió más champán y dejó la botella de nuevo en el cubo de hielo mientras él la miraba.

—¿Tu cita en la boda sangre pura con tantas tradiciones posibles como la maldita Lavender Brown puede meter? —No pudo contener una sonrisa satisfecha— ¿Debemos enviar nuestro propio anuncio a los periódicos?

—Creo que eso puede esperar —dijo Hermione con una mojigatería casi pintoresca.

Blaise hizo un sonido ahogado. —Hermione —se atragantó—. No creo que debas llevar a Draco a esa boda —Ante su mirada educadamente curiosa de ella Blaise murmuró —. Sólo... ¿por qué no puedes llevar a Theo o algo así?

—Theo tiene su propia invitación —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa dulce— ¿Y no es un poco más... normal... llevar al que te importa a estas cosas?—Ella cogió su copa recién llenada y la giró distraídamente entre sus dedos— ¿Acaso los sangre pura no pueden llevar a la gente que les agrada a las bodas? Podría pedirle a ése tal Montague si la costumbre es llevar a la gente cuya compañía prefiere uno evitar; parece una manera peculiar de hacer las cosas, pero Merlín prohíbe que yo encaje.

—Deja de hacerte la difícil —dijo Blaise—. Es sólo que no quiero que tú... es un tipo serio de cita, eso es todo.

—Tal vez lo digo en serio —dijo Hermione.

—Simplemente no quiero que tú...

—Ofenda a un montón de sangres pura, lo sé —dijo Hermione con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

—No—dijo Blaise—. Yo iba a decir, sólo que no quiero que rompas el corazón de Draco. Él ha tenido un tiempo bastante difícil sin eso.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil.

—Estoy aquí sentado —dijo Draco con evidente fastidio—. No es necesario advertirle, Blaise. Soy realmente muy capaz de asustar a la gente sin tu ayuda —Tomó la mano de Hermione, el rubí brillaba incluso en la tenue luz de las velas—. Estaría encantado de ir a esa boda contigo. Gracias por invitarme. O decírmelo.

Hermione dejó que Draco mantenga su mano con los dedos entrelazados, hasta que la comida llegó. Él le sonrió después de que tomó su primer bocado del risotto. —Esto realmente es excelente, tienes que probarlo.

Dirigió el tenedor hacia ella, le dio de comer un bocado y ella hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, y un leve gemido cuando él deslizó el tenedor lejos. —Más —dijo ella con avidez y movió la silla para sentarse a su lado y le ofreció otro bocado, y luego otro. Ella cortó el cangrejo en trozos pequeños y le ofreció algunos a él y los dos se sentaron allí compartiendo sus comidas hasta que, la comida se había terminado. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y empezaron a acariciar sus dedos.

—¿Ella siempre es así? —Blaise preguntó a Ginny mientras comían—. Ella no actúa así conmigo en absoluto.

Ginny soltó un bufido. —Ella ha sido una coqueta por años, no es que San Harry nunca se haya dado cuenta porque, por mucho que la ama, él todavía piensa en ella como una especie de enciclopedia andante sin género; pero esto es lo más afectuosa que la he visto desde que ella le lanzó pájaros a mi hermano en la escuela en un ataque de celos —Ella le sonrió a Blaise—. Yo, por supuesto, no soy en absoluto como ella.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo cortésmente—. Eres, estoy seguro, una modelo perfecta de decoro en todo momento.

—¿Estás siempre así de tenso? —Ginny exigió, dejando el tenedor—. Tienes una reputación que sugiere lo contrario y, eres demasiado guapo a la vista, pero si vas a besar mis dedos y mantener una distancia mínima de cincuenta centímetros entre nosotros en todo momento, no voy a seguir usando estos incómodos zapatos para ti —hizo una pausa y luego añadió—, o las bragas de encaje negro.

Blaise murmuró algo sobre sangres pura, duelos y sus hermanos y Ginny rió. —Si uno de mis hermanos decidiera tratar de luchar contra ti porque me fui y permití que sostengas mi mano, yo lo tiraría al suelo hasta que me pidiera clemencia —Sacó un pie fuera de uno de sus stilettos y comenzó a deslizarlo hasta la pantorrilla de Blaise, mientras él, muy lentamente, empezó a sonreír—. Si se te hace más cómodo, podemos ir a mi apartamento. Está en un barrio muy de moda. No hay fotógrafos que buscan historias de chismes, no hay sangres pura que te vean con una traidora a la sangre y que te juzguen.

—No es eso —Blaise sonaba ofendido por primera vez.

—¿No te importa que mi familia haya evitado tradiciones sangre pura? —preguntó ella, su pie continuaba subiendo por su pierna—. Porque pareces terriblemente enamorado de ellas —Blaise bajó su propio tenedor y dejó caer una mano a su regazo donde capturó su pie y comenzó a acariciarlo, con una decisión obviamente hecha—. Las tradiciones, quiero decir —dijo Ginny con su voz chirriando un poco.

Hermione miró desde donde tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. —¿Estás bien, Gin? —preguntó.

—Ella está bien —dijo Blaise— ¿Le gustaría postre, señorita Weasley?

—Yo quiero postre —dijo Hermione—. Creo que viniendo a un lugar como este y no pedir postre podría ser un pecado.

—¿Pecado? —Blaise alzó las cejas.

—Cosa Muggle —dijo Hermione—. Algo muy malo, tiene connotaciones religiosas, rompiendo tabúes sociales. Pecar.

Blaise, con una mano en el pie de Ginny Weasley en su regazo y otra en el tallo de su copa de champán, dijo: —¿Y cómo es que dejar de comer comida tentativa cuenta como esta cosa de 'pecar'?

—Es... oh, no importa —dijo Hermione—. Hay demasiadas cosas culturales que explicar.

—Es difícil de explicar todas estas cosas cuando no tienes contexto, ¿no es así? —dijo Draco y Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche que le hizo reír.

—¿Me enseñarías a 'pecar'? —dijo Blaise a Ginny, viéndola sonreír.

—Puedo intentarlo —murmuró.

* * *

(1)Ginny en esta parte dice: ..."fuck-me heels" se traduce como tacones de mujerzuela que vendría a ser un "sinónimo" de los stilettos.

-Maître: jefe de meseros

-Sommelier: según la RAE está aceptado decir sumiller, que es como el experto en vinos que sugiere a la clientela.

-El sombrero que usa Hermione y el anillo de Draco están colgados en el tablero "The Muddy Princess" en el Pinterest de **Colubrina**. Añadiré que también este pequeño sombrero, diseño original de Tierre Taylor, usa Hermione en la portada de la traducción.

La pregunta de Blaise al final del capítulo hace referencia al poema de Alfred Bryan, Enthralled:

Teach me to sin-

In love's forbidden ways,

For you can make all passion pure;

The magic lure of your sweet eyes

Each shape of sin makes virtue praise

* * *

 _Contestando a reviews sin cuenta \O/_

 _SALESIA: Sí tienes razón C:, pero es porque Hermione más bien es una coqueta y TODO el mundo la mira como una enciclopedia andante... bueno ahora una Nott con cuantiosas cantidades de dinero en su bóveda. Este fic es como una comedia romántica, ponle una intro y todo (casi a lo friends). Y bueno ya tienes aquí a la cita doble! xD_

 _NANA: ajjaa por supuesto que no la voy a abandonar, nope, claro que no C: Puede que el fic sea algo OoC y eso da que este fic de para comedia, pero Colubrina no lo ha colocado en dicha categoría, pero bueno aquí un capítulo más y con algo de demora, por X motivos._

 _GUEST:Mil veces si! porque Draco necesita abrazos y aquí estamos todas sus fans wiiii_

 _*Lamento si por allí se me pasó responder algún review._

* * *

 _N/T: **Por favor dejen sus apuestas xD ¿Qué dicen se acuestan Ginny y Blaise esta noche o en una semana?**_

 _Como ya lo mencioné anteriormente, el fic tiene algo de OoC y parece una comedia romántica lo adorarán de veras ;D_

 _Ahora nos ponemos serios... tengo cuenta en Wattpad, siii y es HanabiLawliet, pero no subiré allí ninguna traducción, las autoras de los fics que traduzco no permiten que sus fics estén fuera de FF. Cree esa cuenta sólo por precaución hace un tiempo. Cualquier sospecha sobre fics subidos sin autorización de sus autores avise._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Dejando tu review, en el cuadro que está al final, ayudas a una traductorx/escritorx a que se anime a traerte más contenido dramionero :3_

 _PD:el jueves es cumple de Miss Mantequilla C:_

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. DI NO AL PLAGIO Y REPORTALO._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy aún así agarró los papeles. Que ella no pudiese salir de la mansión y que su marido estuviese en Azkaban no era, en su opinión, razón para darse al abandono o desconectarse del mundo.

Leyó la primera nota en la columna de chismes sobre la indiscreción de Draco en la tienda de helados y esperó a que le dijera al respecto. Cuando no lo hizo, ella envió una lechuza a una amiga para obtener más información sobre esta llamada "princesa Nott". Theo había sido hijo único; ¿qué tan vividora era y cómo había conseguido colocar sus garras en Theo y Draco? Cuando Posy Parkinson confirmó que la miserable pequeña sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter desde Hogwarts había resultado ser totalmente la hermana de Theodore Nott ("Una hija bastarda, por supuesto", la mujer había escrito, "pero el chico tonto la ha aceptado por todo eso"). Narcissa dejó la nota y lo consideró.

Una bruja poderosa, ésa Hermione Granger.

Una bruja _poderosa_ con conexiones con Harry Potter y los Weasley quienes, tan despreciables traidores a la sangre podían ser, eran actualmente los héroes del mundo.

Lo más importante es que ella era una bruja poderosa _sangre pura_ con conexiones.

Narcissa consideró nuevamente la indiscreción pública de besar a la chica. Muy astuto de su hijo, decidió, aunque un poco adelantado. Se las había arreglado para reclamar a la chica como suya antes de que las inevitables manadas de lobos comenzaran a perseguirla.

Su opinión de que Draco había sido muy ingenioso no se ajustó cuando vio la foto de él, sosteniendo la puerta para la chica que llevaba el sombrero más encantador, con un anillo valioso y reluciente en su mano. Ella no creyó por un momento que la chica le había dado el símbolo; Narcissa estaba bastante segura de que había visto a Blaise llevar ese anillo antes y dudaba que lo llamativo fuera del gusto de Draco o de la chica. Aún así, estaba muy bien por él y, dada la forma en que la chica estaba sonriendo hacia él en la foto, Narcissa no pensó que tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que un real _entendimiento_ estuviera hecho en la pareja.

Astuto, _muy_ astuto Draco.

Su padre habría estado tan complacido con el chico. Era una pena que no pudiera escribir a Lucius en Azkaban y hacerle saber que Draco finalmente se había asentado en su patrimonio en lugar de regodearse en sentir lástima por sí mismo.

Era un poco extraño que la chica había sido torturada en la mansión. Aún así, no sabían que era una sangre pura. Narcissa sonrió. La chica lo entendería. Ella era mejor ahora, más digna. Ella no era más una sangre sucia prescindible; ahora era una verdadera princesa siendo cortejada por un príncipe.

* * *

Draco besó los dedos de Hermione, un saludo totalmente adecuado, y le cedió el asiento en la pequeña pastelería. Ella estaba mejorando en ocultar la forma en que quería rodar los ojos ante las cortesías tradicionales y simplemente le dio las gracias mientras él ordenó té y croissants.

 _Dale un poco más de tiempo_ , pensó, e incluso podría hacer que a ella le guste que la mimen de esta forma.

—Es encantador verte esta mañana —dijo—. Un punto brillante en mi día antes de que vaya a hablar con mi madre.

La tetera y los croissants aparecieron casi al instante y Draco agradeció a la camarera y sirvió tanto para él y Hermione.

—Pensé que tú y tu madre eran cercanos —dijo Hermione mientras extendía una servilleta en su regazo y alejaba la mano de Draco de la leche—. _Puedo_ preparar mi propio té. No necesitas esperar mucho de mí.

—¿Alguna noticia confirmada sobre Blaise y Ginny? — preguntó Draco, no respondiendo a su comentario acerca de su madre. Él amaba a su madre pero temía hablarle de Hermione. Regresó al tema mucho menos tenso de sus amigos en común—. No es que tenga un interés personal en el estado de su relación, ni nada.

Hermione vertió la leche en su taza de té y comenzó a revolver. —No hay noticias. Tú vives con el hombre. ¿Volvió a casa?

—Lo hizo —Draco reconoció—. Y él murmuró algo sobre "esta bruja será mi ruina" antes de entrar a su habitación.

Hermione sonrió. —Ésa es mi Gin —dijo—. Él está tan condenado.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa mientras cortaba su croissant en pedazos. —Sin embargo, sugiere que no podrían haber consumado su unión divina y perfecta la noche anterior, lo que significa que has perdido la apuesta.

Hermione mantuvo una mirada completamente inocente en su cara. —¿Teníamos una apuesta? —preguntó—. Estoy segura de que si lo hicimos las apuestas eran apropiadas para una princesa como yo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y luego se echó a reír. —Eres realmente malvada. Creo, mi querido y dulce amor que podrías haber sido mal seleccionada en la escuela. Eres demasiado escurridiza para ser una leona.

Hermione hizo una pausa por un momento y Draco se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado. Todo lo que ella dijo, sin embargo, fue: —Theo dijo lo mismo. Creo que todos ustedes sobreestiman su propia astucia y subestiman la mía —Ella mordisqueó su pastel antes de añadir: —No es que yo te haya engañado con la apuesta, por supuesto.

Draco lamió sus labios, casi involuntariamente.

—Aunque —añadió—, no recuerdo que tuviéramos ningún tipo de marco temporal detallado.

—¿Te he dicho que eres malvada? —preguntó.

—Creo que lo hiciste —dijo Hermione. Ella se desahogó con la servilleta y Draco la miró—. Estaba pensando en algo que dije el otro día, en ir a conocer a mi padre —Levantó la mirada y se mordió el labio— ¿Crees que debería?

—Probablemente no —dijo Draco, ya sabiendo que lo haría y que tendría que ir con ella—. Está en la cárcel, una prisión brutal. Estoy seguro de que está en mal estado y sé que va a... él te abandonó, Hermione —Él extendió la mano y agarró la suya—. Si no hubiera hecho eso...

—Me hubiera criado en el mismo tipo de desastroso y pésimo hogar al igual que tú y Theo —dijo Hermione en voz muy baja—. Tuve una buena familia, Draco. Pero creo que quiero conocerlo; creo que necesito hacerlo.

—Lo odio por lo que te hizo —dijo Draco, sus ojos estaban sobre su cicatriz.

* * *

Draco se apareció en la mansión y limpió el hollín de sus pantalones. Su madre lo esperaba con varios papeles distribuidos a través de una mesa en la biblioteca. Él optó por hacer caso omiso a la pregunta obvia por un momento y simplemente besó la mejilla de la mujer.

—Te ves hermosa hoy —la felicitó—. Hay más de color en tu cara de lo habitual. ¿Has estado saliendo al jardín?

—Gracias cariño —Narcissa le hizo señas a un asiento y le sonrió mientras la bandeja perfecta con las cosas perfectamente arregladas para el té apareció frente a él— ¿Me sirves?

—Claro —Al mismo tiempo que Draco vertía y preparaba el té de su madre sonrió al pensar en Hermione alejando su mano de la leche esa misma mañana. Su madre, por supuesto, no insistiría en verter su propio té al igual que fregar su propio inodoro. Gracias a Merlín que la mujer tenía elfos domésticos. Hermione, según él sabía, probablemente insistiría en liberar a cualquier elfo doméstico que estuviese a menos de veinte metros de ella. Les estaría arrojando calcetines y sombreros, mientras ellos los esquivaban y huían despavoridos.

—Te ves feliz —su madre observó— ¿Nuevo anillo?

—Uno de Blaise —dijo Draco casualmente—. Lo tomé prestado —él sonrió—. Pero, no te preocupes, Blaise y yo no haremos un anuncio en el periódico a corto plazo.

Narcissa resopló. —Soy muy consciente de que te gustan las chicas, Draco. Y, aunque no lo hicieras, harías las cosas bien y te casarías con una chica adecuada, tendrías un heredero, y luego instalarías a tu amigo en un apartamento en alguna parte —Ella tomó un sorbo de su té—. Y me cuesta pensar que ése amigo sería Blaise dada que su preferencia por las chicas es bastante pública.

—De hecho —dijo Draco mientras estiraba las piernas y se recostaba. Él miró a su madre— ¿Vamos a encerrarnos toda la tarde o podemos simplemente hablar de la señorita Granger?

—Si quieres hablar de ella, Draco, estoy, por supuesto, dispuesta a escuchar —Narcissa tomó otro sorbo de su té—. Estaba muy sorprendida, al principio, verte emparejado con ella. Tuve que hacer un pequeño y discreto cuestionamiento para descubrir que era un tipo de heredera perdida. ¿Tengo entendido que ella no ha tomado su verdadero apellido?

—Creo que sí, aunque Theo la ha declarado legítima, ella tiene la intención de honrar a la familia que la crió —dijo Draco, al verse inesperadamente molesto por la descripción de Nott como "verdadero" apellido de Hermione.

Thoros Nott y su encantadora esposa habían dejado a la niña de lado, la habían arrojado a un mundo muggle. Ellos no merecían ser reconocidos como sus padres.

Por supuesto, si no hubieran sido sus padres, ella no sería digna de él.

Draco forzó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su cabeza comenzó a latir ante la contradicción. —Hasta que ella se case, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto —Narcissa estuvo de acuerdo—. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de lo bien que la has manejado, manejado este inesperado pequeño golpe de suerte. El anillo es un buen toque.

—Bueno, hacer que mi padre se sienta orgulloso siempre ha sido un objetivo —dijo Draco, tratando de ocultar su disgusto a la valoración de su madre—. Cómo me alegro de haberlo logrado finalmente.

—No seas insolente, Draco —dijo su madre—. Es impropio. Dime, ¿cómo es la chica?

—¿Importa? — preguntó Draco—. Ella es completamente la hermana de Theodore, legítima ahora. Ella es una Sagrada veintiocho sin un escándalo a su nombre, sin mencionar que es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter.

—Un poco frío de tu parte —Narcissa observó—, pero, en esencia, correcta, sin embargo.

Draco se encogió en su asiento. —Ella es absolutamente maravillosa, de verdad. Ingeniosa. Encantadora. Hermosa. Ella y Theo se adoran el uno al otro, lo hicieron a primera vista por lo que puedo determinar. Si pongo un dedo del pie fuera de la línea, creo que tendría su varita en mi garganta.

—Además de lo que debería — dijo Narcissa con la aprobación obvia—. No es que lo harías, por supuesto.

—No —Draco estuvo de acuerdo—. Ella es digna para hacer esto correctamente —suspiró mientras miraba a su madre—. Desearía que ella... desearía que hubiese sabido lo que era ella cuando estábamos en la escuela. Yo fui... cruel, y con bastante frecuencia.

Narcissa desechó esta confesión con un delicado movimiento de su mano perfectamente cuidada; Draco observó que ella tampoco había entrenado a un elfo para que arregle sus uñas o encontrado a alguien dispuesto a hacer llamadas incluso a los encarcelados. Su madre no estaba impresionada por incluso su débil expresión de pesar—. Ahora que está en su propia esfera, ella lo entenderá. Es lamentable, por supuesto, que te burlaras de la chica, pero ella apenas pudo haber esperado que seas amable con una sangre sucia. Ella ha decidido claramente que te perdona.

—Lo ha hecho —Draco admitió—, aunque admito que no estoy seguro de por qué.

—Eres un Malfoy —dijo su madre, como si eso explicara todo.

—No creo que eso fuera un argumento a mi favor —dijo Draco con cierta sequedad—. Creo que ella me ha dado la oportunidad a pesar de eso que a causa de ello.

—Eres como un príncipe, mi dragón —dijo su madre—. No te olvides que incluso en medio de cortejar a una chica.

—¿Esta princesa? — preguntó Draco.

—Si ella no lo fuera, no sería lo suficientemente buena para ti —dijo Narcissa.

—Bueno, ella es sin duda eso —dijo Draco—. Inteligente, bonita, astuta como puede ser —suspiró—. Por supuesto, ella era todas esas cosas cuando la insultaba.

—Pensaste que era una sangre sucia —dijo Narcissa—. Fue casi como si pensaras que estabas molestando a cualquier persona que importara.

—Ella era la misma chica —dijo Draco frotándose su adolorida cabeza.

* * *

Blaise miraba a Draco abrir una cerveza y beber la mitad de ella en un largo trago.

—Mi madre sólo piensa que Hermione vale la pena porque ella es la hermana de Theo —dijo Draco, casi gruñendo—. Me ha recordado que cualquier cosa desagradable que le dije no cuenta porque pensé que no valía nada en ese momento.

—Lo hiciste —dijo Blaise.

—Bueno, yo era un maldito imbécil —dijo Draco bajando la botella—. Mierda, me duele la cabeza después de pasar la tarde con mi madre. Ella me hizo admirar sus peonías. Ella me dijo que había cambiado la alfombra en la que Hermione se desangró, cuando mi tía la torturó, para que ella no se sienta incómoda al llegar a la mansión. Ella ofreció dejarme buscar entre sus joyas. Como si le diera a Hermione todo lo que es de esa mujer. Voy a comprarle algo nuevo, algo que no esté contaminado con generaciones de ese tipo de odiosa, estúpida...

Se detuvo y miró a Blaise que estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y riendo.

—¿Qué? —Draco exigió—. Y, por cierto, ¿todavía no te has acostado con Ginny Weasley?

—Bien —dijo Blaise— ¿ya te has acostado con Hermione?

Draco frunció el ceño, pero tomó otro trago de la botella y dijo: —Buen punto.

—¿Cuál punto? ¿El que eres un idiota o el que eres insensible?

—Oh, vete a la mierda —Draco renegó y, agarrando su cerveza, se retiró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Hermione arrastró sus pies a través de la hierba y escuchaba a Lavender debatir su distribución para los asientos de nuevo. La mujer había pasado una hora preocupándose en voz alta y con gran detalle acerca de si ella podría sentar a las personas que no se conocían entre ellas y Hermione estaba empezando a contemplar las virtudes de la fuga cuando Lavender dijo: —Por supuesto, Hermione estará sola, así que puedo colocarla en donde...

—Voy a traer una cita —Hermione la interrumpió.

—¿Theo y tú decidieron venir juntos? —Lavender empezó a hojear sus tarjetas de confirmación de asistencia—. Ni siquiera pensé en comprobar tu tarjeta, supuse que estarías sola que con cualquier cita que trajeras siendo prácticamente un anuncio por sí mismo.

—¿Y por qué lo sería? — preguntó Hermione, aunque sabía cuál era la tediosa respuesta.

Lavender le lanzó una mirada molesta. —¿Por qué insistes en luchar contra esto? Eres una Nott. Actúa como tal.

—Sabes —dijo Hermione, mirando hacia sus pies descalzos—, sólo porque tú quieres ser una pequeña aristócrata no significa que yo quiero.

—No tienes elección. Tú eres quien eres —dijo Ron desde la ventana—. O al menos eso me han dicho. En repetidas ocasiones. Esto aparentemente juega en las opciones del canapé, pastel, y hasta sus zapatos.

—Sólo marcaste 'invitado' —dijo Lavender, sacando la tarjeta y haciendo caso omiso de su prometido—. Hermione, si realmente no traerás a nadie, házmelo saber. Importa para el plan de los asientos.

Hermione suspiró. —Es Malfoy. Traeré a Malfoy.

Lavender dejó caer la pluma y luego rebuscó para recogerla. —¿Como, en los periódicos? ¿Eso es _cierto_?

Hermione se mordió la lengua mientras ella seguía mirando a sus pies. La hierba era dorada en el calor del verano y la tierra se había convertido en una especie de polvo a los pies de la escalinata. Ella movió su pie hacia atrás y hacia adelante y revolvía la tierra hacia arriba en una pequeña nube.

—Hermione —Lavender estaba casi gritando. —¿Tienes un entendimiento con Draco Malfoy?

Hermione no levantó la vista; ella sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió moviendo sus dedos a través de la suciedad. —Pregúntale a Ginny. Salió con nosotros anoche.

—Ella no me dice nada —Lavender estaba casi lloriqueando—. Hermione, sería la boda del siglo. Una Nott y un Malfoy.

—Una Granger —dijo Hermione—. Soy una Granger —Miró a Lavender —. Yo soy lo que era antes, Lavender.

—No, no lo eres —dijo Lavender, agitando su pluma en el aire—. Será la boda más grande... Merlín, será en la Mansión Malfoy. Siempre he querido ver ese lugar. Sólo la abren al público una vez al año y...

—He visto lo suficiente de ella —dijo Hermione en voz muy baja—. Y también Ron y Harry. Yo no esperaría ninguna salida de verano para admirar los jardines de la señora Malfoy en un día público, Lavender.

—Pero... Malfoy —dijo casi sin poder hacer nada a la mujer—. Draco Malfoy. Él es...

Ron abrió la puerta y salió al porche desgastado con tres vasos de limonada en sus manos. Él los dejó sobre la mesa y Lavender chilló al momento que uno de los vasos dejó un anillo en sus mapas de asientos. Ron rodó los ojos y se movió a un lado, luego recogió los otros dos y se instaló en las escaleras al lado de Hermione.

—Es un idiota engreído —dijo Hermione apoyándose en las manos y volviendo la cara al sol —. Él es prejuicioso y parece pensar que no puedo servir mi propio té.

—Sólo lo adoras, ¿no? —preguntó Ron mientras le entregaba una limonada.

—Lo hago —admitió mientras tomaba el vaso frío de él—. Realmente lo hago.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Mis tendones están algo sensibles, lamento la demora u.u. Luego editaré el capítulo o más bien colocaré una nota en uno de mis fics..._

 _Una gran pregunta, ¿a quiénes imaginan como los personajes para un remake de Harry Potter? Obvio desde el Príncipe Mestizo._

 _EDITO: Queridas "guest" no soy una ingrata con ustedes, leo aprecio y quiero sus comentarios, pero a veces se me pasa responderles en el capítulo...como ahora x.x no me maten, juro que tendrán su sección especial en el próximo capítulo. X_

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. DI NO AL PLAGIO Y REPORTALO._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Theodore Nott, último vástago de su casa, hijo de un Mortífago, miembro rico y poderoso de la élite, miraba a su mejor amigo con impotencia y, aunque divertida, exasperación. —Van a ir juntos a la boda de Weasley —dijo—. No recuerdo que me hayas pedido permiso para casarte con ella, Draco. La expresión de poner el carro delante del caballo, ¿significa algo para ti?

Draco miró a su amigo. —Theo, ¿me das permiso para casarme con tu hermana?

Theo se rió cuando se sentó en una silla. —Sí —dijo—. Idiota.

—No recomendaría que le dijeras que diste tu noble permiso como cabeza de tu ancestral Casa para que se case conmigo —Draco sugirió—. Eso la podría enojar.

—¿Podría? —Theo resopló—. Supongo que por "podría" quieres decir "absolutamente" —suspiró—. O podría ahogarse hasta la muerte porque ella se reiría demasiado. Tener una hermana resulta ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

Draco se rió de eso. —¿Todavía contento? —preguntó.

—Más feliz que nunca en mi vida —dijo Theo. Y lo era. Su ansiada hermana. Aquella a la que cuidaba, a quien vigilaba. Su razón de que se rasgue el pelo mientras la veía tratar de encontrar la manera de hacer malabares con todos los códigos de vida sangre pura sin perderse a sí misma en el proceso. Cada semana ella adoptaba una de las costumbres que él había seguido por tanto tiempo, que ni siquiera él pensar en ellas más, ni siquiera las veía la mitad del tiempo. Cuando él le había ofrecido su brazo fuera de una tienda y ella lo había tomado sin pensarlo, él se había inclinado y le susurró: — _Es como si hubieras nacido para ello._

— _Técnicamente, sí_ —Había dicho con una sonrisa.

— _¿Piensas en dejar que te dé tu parte del dinero Nott en cualquier momento?_ —Le había pedido, esperando que dijera que no.

En cambio, ella frunció el ceño y dijo, luciendo incómoda. — _Tal vez. Hay algo que quiero conseguir y la calidad... voy a necesitar tu ayuda para asegurarme de que es apropiado de todos modos y..._

— _Hecho_ —había dicho.

Cuando ella había guardado la última, simple y exquisita compra, que él había ayudado a seleccionar, en un bolso, él la abrazó con fuerza. _—_ _¿Estás segura?_ —Le había preguntado.

— _¿Crees que no debería hacerlo?_ —preguntó ella.

Él la había mirado, mucho más conmovido de lo que él sabía cómo expresarse, porque ella estaba pidiendo su consejo, confiando en él.

— _Si me dejaras escoger_ —Le había dicho en voz baja—, _si hubiera sido hace cien años y yo hubiera esperado elegirlo para ti, esta es la elección que habría hecho._

Ahora miraba a ésa elección. —Lo estaré... Salazar, Draco. Si los dos realmente están... y no sólo te estás aferrando a ella por ser una sangre pura disponible como el absoluto imbécil que puedes ser... nada me haría más feliz, ya sabes.

Draco no contestó, simplemente dio la espalda a Theo y suspiró. —Ella quiere ir a conocer a tu padre —dijo—. Su padre.

—Por supuesto que quiere —Theo gimió— ¿Deberíamos presentarle al tuyo mientras estamos en ello?

Draco se estremeció.

—Vas a tener que decirle sobre él, ya sabes —dijo Theo—. El algún momento.

—Él nunca puso una mano sobre mí —dijo Draco.

Theo no dijo nada.

* * *

Draco pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Hermione mientras estaban sentados en el apartamento de ella. Hermione se acomodó a sus pies leyendo el periódico mientras él estaba sentado en el sofá torciendo y retorciendo los rizos de ella uno por uno.

Ella lo había invitado a desayunar y después de comer se habían sentido un tanto incómodos hasta que ella le había preguntado si quería quedarse un rato y él casi se había caído sobre sí mismo al decir "sí". El descubrimiento de que a ella le gustaba que jugaran con su cabello le había dado algo que hacer con sus manos y una excusa para tocarla. Los constantes murmullos y silbidos de Hermione sobre las cosas en el periódico lo mantenían sonriendo.

Hermione Granger tenía opiniones.

La mayoría de esas opiniones habrían horrorizado a su padre. Ella apoyaba a los derechos de las criaturas. Ella odiaba la "falta de representación" de las criaturas y los nacidos de muggles que tenían en el Wizengamot. —Todo el poder está en manos de un puñado de familias —exclamó finalmente ella casi tirando el papel a un lado después de leer otro artículo sobre política. —Si no eres un sangre pura no puedes hacer _nada_ para realizar el cambio. _Nada_.

Draco tiró de un rizo. —¿Necesito señalar lo obvio aquí? —preguntó.

—Oh, cállate —murmuró.

—Todos los pequeños juegos que no te gustan evolucionaron para mantener firmemente el poder en nuestras manos —dijo Draco haciendo caso omiso a ella—. _Tus_ manos. Juega con todas las reglas, al menos en la superficie, y podrás hacer todas las cosas que deseas, cambiar todas las cosas que quieres. Los Malfoy tenemos un asiento en el Wizengamot. Los Nott tienen uno —pausó—. Los Granger, no.

Ella hizo un sonido frustrado, dio la vuelta y lo miró.

Draco reprimió con firmeza la imagen mental al verla sentada a sus pies, con la cara en sus rodillas, la alejó de su cerebro.

—Puntajes de Quidditch —murmuró.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—No importa —dijo

Ella se sentó en el sofá y se acurrucó contra él, pasando sus dedos sobre el anillo que aún él tenía puesto. —Creo que estoy haciendo un trabajo bastante decente de pretender seguir las reglas —dijo—. Esta estupidez sangre pura, no sé cómo lo soportas.

Él suspiró. —Es todo lo que tengo —dijo—. Es todo lo que soy. Quiero decir, al menos que quieras hacer hincapié en lo de "Mortífago", lo cual prefiero tratar de olvidar.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba. —¿Es eso realmente lo que piensas? Que eres... ¿que sólo eres tu estúpida cosa de Sagrado Veintiocho?

Draco tomó su mano. —¿Qué otra cosa soy? Sin eso que sigues llamando "estupidez" Sólo soy... nadie. Una falla con una horrible marca en el brazo —Él apartó la mirada de ella—. Alguien que nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno.

Él sintió sus manos primero en su rostro, y cuando él dejó que lo girara hacia ella, vio que lo estudiaba. —Draco —dijo ella—. Eso no es verdad. Fuiste uno de los mejores estudiantes de nuestro año en la escuela, eres más valiente de lo que piensas, eres leal y... y eres un montón de cosas realmente buenas —Le sonrió por un momento—. Eres guapo, también.

Él negó con la cabeza entre sus manos. —Dejé que me marcaran y luego no pude siquiera...

—¿No pudiste matar a un hombre a sangre fría? —Esta vez fue Hermione quien negó con la cabeza— ¿Crees que cuenta como una _falla_? Eras un niño que fue arrastrado a una guerra por los adultos que deberían haber estado protegiéndonos a todos nosotros. Yo también. Hicimos lo que estaba delante de nosotros. Fue terrible. Eso no te hace _terrible_.

—Dejé que me marcaran —dijo otra vez sin contenerse.

—Y yo... —Ella tropezó con lo que iba a decir y comenzó de nuevo—. Y me gustas de todos modos.

—Simplemente no sé porqué —dijo Draco mientras la miraba.

—No es porque eres un príncipe sangre pura —dijo Hermione, con las manos todavía en su rostro—. Es porque eres... eres Draco. Eres razonable, y estás malditamente comprometido y decidido a protegerme incluso si no quiero y haces malos tés... sólo eres tú. Me gustas. Me escuchas quejarme de la política y tú... me gusta estar junto a ti —Ella resopló—. Ciertamente no es porque creo que tus antepasados son súper brillantes y especiales.

Ella se sentó de nuevo, lo miró a él y Draco luchó contra el impulso de frotar su marca cubierta, como siempre, con mangas largas.

—Supongo que no —dijo ella—, ¿estarías interesado en violar más costumbres sangre pura y besarme en algunas formas que definitivamente están fuera de los límites?

—Podría hacer eso —dijo, y lo hizo.

Mientras él probaba sus labios abiertos, mientras mordisqueaba, lamía y chupaba su cuello, mientras ella se quitaba la blusa y él desabrochaba su sujetador y descubrió los ruidos que ella hacía cuando la acostó en el sofá y mordisqueó sus pezones hasta que ella se retorció debajo de él—y no tuvo más remedio que pensar en Quidditch de nuevo para que la fricción no lo empujara al borde como un muchacho de catorce años—mientras hacía todas estas cosas, trató de no pensar en cómo una mujer que desestimaba su herencia sangre pura como algo sin importancia, había dicho que le gustaba de todos modos, que le gustaba el hombre, no la familia, no el poder, no el prestigio.

Si pensaba demasiado en ello, empezaría a llorar sobre su piel y él no quería explicar eso. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que podía.

* * *

Theo miró a Adrian Pucey y trató de no reírse. —Así que... ¿estás solicitando mi permiso para cortejar a mi hermana? —preguntó de nuevo.

Pucey parecía un poco desconcertado por el evidente regodeo de Theo. —Sabes que mi linaje es bueno —dijo—. Y mis bóvedas son sustanciales. No estoy pidiendo permiso para casarme con ella, sólo para cortejarla y ver si ella me encuentra aceptable.

Theo trató de no rodar los ojos. Pucey había tomado por completo el enfoque equivocado. Su linaje podría ser técnicamente puro pero no era un aristócrata y no había manera de que pudiera competir con los Nott por la riqueza. Casarse con Hermione aumentaría sustancialmente las financias del hombre, y ambos lo sabían. Podía al menos haber pretendido encontrar bella o interesante a Hermione.

—Me temo que es un poco tarde —Fue todo lo que dijo Theo—. Draco Malfoy ya tiene un entendimiento bastante exclusivo con ella.

—Realmente no vas a tolerar eso, ¿verdad? —Pucey hizo una mueca—. Él fue un Mortífago, Theo.

—También ha sido mi mejor amigo desde la infancia —dijo Theo con una nota de advertencia en su voz.

—También la atormentó durante años en la escuela —dijo Pucey—. Por lo menos yo no fui por allí llamándola "sangre sucia" en su cara.

—¿Y qué es lo que tiene ella, ahora, varios años después de tu graduación, que hace que de repente la encuentres tan atractiva? —preguntó Theo.

Pucey lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. —Lo mismo que tu amigo Malfoy encuentra atractivo. Ella es una joven y razonablemente atractiva miembro disponible de los Sagrado Veintiocho. El que ella no cuente con una madre, lo admito, es un bono. Yo cortejé brevemente a Daphne Greengrass y su madre es una arpía.

Los dedos de Theo se crisparon con ganas de sacar su varita y maldecir al hombre frente a él. Sólo se contuvo porque Pucey—técnicamente—no había hecho nada malo. —Bueno —dijo—. Por desgracia, como ya he mencionado, ella y Malfoy tienen un entendimiento y, si fueras a violar eso, él estaría justificado por desenfundar su varita ante ti. Al igual que yo.

Adrian Pucey se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, si ella decide que puede conseguir algo mejor que un Mortífago, sin duda no la culparía por abandonar al hombre.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Theo con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Si Hermione decidía que quería salir con el imbécil, él decidió, que la llevaría en un encantador viaje a algún lugar lejos, muy lejos hasta que ella haya cambiado de opinión. No podía creer Daphne Greengrass no había pulverizado al pendejo condescendiente y se recordó a sí mismo felicitarla por su "conquista" la próxima vez que la viera. Ella le pisaría el pie con uno de esos stilettos que llevaba, pero valdría la pena tener que curar un hueso roto o dos para ridiculizarla por haber tolerado a Pucey por más de una cita.

* * *

—¿Adrian Pucey? —Blaise hizo una mueca y levantó la botella de cerveza hacia Theo en un gesto burlón—. Mejor tú que yo. Merlín. Ese tipo es un completo imbécil. Gracias a Salazar que no tengo una hermana que cuidar.

—Ha habido al menos una consulta por ella cada pocos días desde que se corrió la voz —dijo Theo con tristeza—. Si yo tuviera la mitad de mujeres interesadas en mí como ella tiene pretendientes, nunca estaría solo.

Blaise tomó otro trago. —No me di cuenta que te sentías solo. Te puedo presentar a...

—No, gracias —dijo Theo—. Estoy un poco menos interesado que tú en el sexo ocasional —Hizo una pausa y consideró—. Una frase que podría describir a todos, lo admito, pero todavía no estoy interesado en salir con alguna mestiza sólo para tener sexo sin ningún compromiso.

—¿Le has dicho a Hermione sobre todos los hombres que babean a sus pies? —preguntó Blaise.

Theo se rió de eso. —Apenas. ¿ _Quieres_ decirle que ella tiene a todos los hombres solteros sangre pura en Gran Bretaña siguiéndole cada movimiento?

—Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que estarías agradecido de que ella estuviera saliendo con Malfoy —Blaise sonrió—. Y tú eres su hermano. Es tu trabajo decirle lo muy popular que es —Tomó otro trago de su cerveza—. Yo sólo soy el feliz y despreocupado amigo no-cita que sale con ella para tomar un café.

—Si tengo suerte, tal vez ella y Draco caminarán felices en la puesta del sol y ella nunca tendrá que saber sobre Pucey. O Flint. O esos primos Selwyn. Y muchos más. Quiero decir, ¿sabías que Thorfinn Rowle tenía un sobrino? —Theo sacudió la cabeza— ¿Tienes más de esa cerveza?

Blaise asintió y con _accio_ atrajo una botella. —¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te presente a alguien?

Theo suspiró. —Sabes, me parece que no estoy más interesado en ser perseguido por mi linaje como Hermione. Si hubiera una chica que no se preocupara por el estatus de sangre, la familia, el dinero y todo en lo que yo estaría interesado, pero eso no es probable que suceda —Se encogió de hombros—. Tarde o temprano me casaré con una chica bonita que es tan indiferente a mí como yo a ella y haremos un heredero Nott.

—Hermione podría hacerlo.

Theo resopló. —¿Crees que Draco me deje adoptar uno de sus hijos como mi heredero? ¿En serio?

Blaise se echó hacia atrás. —Ustedes pobres bastardos aristócratas. Gracias a Merlín que soy simplemente rico y mimado sin necesidad de salir a cortejar a una chica con un impecable árbol genealógico.

—¿Qué tal vas con Ginny Weasley?

—Cállate.

* * *

—¿De quién estás enamorado este mes? —Hermione preguntó a Harry en su habitual salida por helados. Insegura de cuántas costumbres sangre pura podría estar violando—había evitado su abrazo de costumbre y, con una sonrisa simpática, él había hecho un espectáculo de besar sus dedos—Ahora ya sentados, ella hundió una cuchara en su plato y esperó a que él se queje de cualquier chica por la que estaba loco actualmente.

Harry tendía a aferrarse a alguna chica, obsesionarse con ella con locura, salir por alrededor de un mes, y luego rompían. Hermione seguía esperando que alguien ignore la tonta sugerencia de Harry de que tal vez las cosas no estaban funcionando. Harry necesitaba a alguien tanto insistente y obstinada que podría ignorar sus constantes temores de que cualquiera cercano a él moriría.

Alguien agresiva, terca, capaz de ignorar su neurosis, y cómoda con manejar la desagradable publicidad que llegaba donde sea que el Elegido iba. Ella había conseguido mejorar en lucir ante las cámaras y sonriendo ahora que ella y Draco eran algo acechados sin importar dónde fueran, pero era una molestia y cualquiera que saliera con Harry tenía que soportar.

—No estoy enamorado de nadie en este momento —dijo Harry mientras comía su propio helado—. Ni siquiera estoy llevando una cita para la boda.

—¿Katie?

—Dijo que yo le gustaba, pero que era demasiado trabajo.

—¿Hannah?

—Comprometida con Neville.

—Ah. Había olvidado eso —Hermione lamió la cuchara y la sumergió de nuevo en la crema batida.

—¿Y tú? ¿Enamorada de alguien este mes? —Harry preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella suspiró. —Muy divertido.

—¿Lo estás?

Hermione hizo una mueca y tomó otro bocado de helado antes de contestar. —Yo... es complicado —dijo—. Él es complicado.

—Él es Malfoy —dijo Harry— ¿Esperabas que él fuera fácil?

Ella resopló ante eso.

—En serio, Hermione —dijo Harry—. Nadie es un gran imbécil a los once, si no ha tenido una vida de mierda.

—Lo sé —Agitó la cuchara a través de su plato—. Él no quiere hablar de ello. Ni siquiera... sé que el padre de Theo, mi padre, no era exactamente un candidato a padre del año, pero tengo la impresión de Lucius Malfoy era un verdadero horror.

Harry la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa y los dos se detuvieron mientras pensaban en el patriarca de los Malfoy. —¿Puedes imaginártelo? —dijo Harry— ¿Ése monstruo como padre? Él le dio a Ginny un diario poseído a _propósito_. Me amenazó. Amenazó a Dumbledore. ¿Te _imaginas_ vivir con él?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —Prefiero no hacerlo —dijo—. Sin embargo, sospecho que tú puedes.

—Demasiado bien —murmuró Harry—. Nunca pensé que iba a tener algo en común con el maldito Draco Malfoy, pero, simplemente, sí.

—Yo —dijo Hermione—. Ustedes dos me tienen en común.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry— ¿Tengo que invitarlo a jugar Quidditch los sábados?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. —No estoy segura de que iría. Me dijo que no puede jugar en ninguna liga regular, nadie lo quiere en ningún equipo.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos ante ella, luego se quitó las gafas y las exhibió mientras las pulía. —¿No le gusta más el Quidditch? —preguntó.

—Yo no he dicho eso —dijo Hermione en voz baja—. Simplemente él no es bienvenido en cualquier lugar. Mortífagos y todo eso. Sabes cómo es lo del juicio público —Dio un mordisco— ¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos 'saliendo' de acuerdo a _El Profeta_ y Molly me hablaba toda antipática? Es como eso, creo, pero peor, porque él realmente tomó la Marca.

—Era un maldito chico —dijo Harry y Hermione podía oír el lento crecimiento de la ira detrás de sus palabras—. Él fue declarado no culpable. Voldemort amenazó con matar a su madre, por el amor de Merlín.

—Bueno —Hermione se encogió de hombros. —Sabes cómo las personas creen todo lo que leen. Él es un malvado mortífago y, por tanto, no necesita aplicar. Podrías descubrir que las otras personas con las que juegas no lo quieren allí —Ella tomó otra cucharada de su postre—. Es bueno que hayas pensado en ello, pero no tienes que invitarlo a jugar por mí.

Harry la miró. —¿Estás pensando en quedarte con él?

—Probablemente —admitió—. Eso creo —suspiró—. Sí.

—Entonces él juega Quidditch con nosotros y cualquier persona que no le guste, puede irse.

Hermione parpadeó ante el ardor en los bordes de sus ojos pero Harry vio el brillo de la humedad de todos modos.

—Te quiero, ya sabes —dijo Harry—. Y confío en tu juicio. Si te gusta tanto Malfoy entonces él tiene que ser algo más que el imbécil que conocí.

—Lo es —dijo en voz muy baja—. Gracias.

* * *

 _N/T: Dense una vuelta por el foro El Mapa del Mortífago xDD y también por Entre Cuero y Librerías [Dramione Recs] comunidad de fanfiction donde estamos agregando sus recomendaciones dramione (también en inglés)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 _N/T: Comentario editado por ser muy delirante..._

 _GRACIAS A Devorah Dunkel, Duhkha, CecyBlack, TsukihimePrincess, .HR, Gizz Malfoy Granger, jess Granger s Y SALESIA POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR AMOR EXTREMO PARA ELLAS ;D_

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. DI NO AL PLAGIO Y REPORTALO._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Thoros Nott se había acostumbrado a Azkaban. La comida era terrible, la mayoría de los presos eran mestizos y escorias de clase baja, y no le importaban las corrientes de aire. Sin embargo, él se había acostumbrado a esta vida y no esperaba sorpresas.

Cuando le dijeron que su hijo había llegado a visitarlo y había traído a una chica, él se encogió de hombros. Theodore lo visitaba irregularmente pero con la suficiente frecuencia que una visita no contaba como una sorpresa. El chico generalmente llegaba con tantas cosas para su comodidad como se le permitía traer a Azkaban y así Thoros había acumulado mantas y libros. Los Nott protegían a la familia incluso si ésa familia había sido condenada a cadena perpetua en la cárcel.

—Un chico rubio ha venido con él también —dijo el guardia mientras se dirigían al área de visitas—. El chico es tan pálido que uno pensaría que jamás ha visto el sol.

—Probablemente Draco Malfoy —dijo Thoros—. El hijo de Lucius.

El guardia hizo un ruido grosero. A nadie le agradaba Lucius Malfoy. Thoros, pragmático hasta el final, se había convertido en un preso modelo. Él leía. Él era educado. Compartía los cigarrillos muggles que Theo le traía. Lucius se burlaba de los guardias y abiertamente insultaba su ascendencia. A veces Thoros se preguntaba cómo es que el hombre había conseguido ser sorteado en Slytherin.

—Bueno, él no presentó una solicitud para ver al señor Malfoy —dijo el guardia, su tono dejó claro que cualquier persona que no quería ver a Lucius no podía ser tan malo.

Thoros se encontró interesado.

Theo estaba de pie al lado de una chica de pelo espeso que no reconoció. Alguna sangre pura del continente, asumió, que estaba aquí para ser presentada al padre del hombre con quien se estaría casando. Thoros sonrió. Uno podría bloquear a la cabeza de familia en la cárcel, pero los buenos hijos traerían a sus novias para su inspección. Era lamentable que él no sería capaz de dar a la pareja alguna muestra de su aprobación; su propio padre le había dado una casa de campo en el Cotswalds sugiriendo que "una joven pareja a veces puede querer alejarse del mundo durante unos días".

No había pensado en el tiempo que había pasado con su amada en ésa casa durante años.

Después del embarazo—después de la bebé—ella nunca había querido volver. Ellos habían puesto ese tiempo atrás y siguieron su camino. Con el tiempo él la había lanzado un _Obliviate_ a petición propia; cuando Theodore nació, ella había estado llena de alegría que su primer bebé había sido un niño. Un heredero.

Era curioso cómo no había pensado en eso en mucho tiempo.

Miró a ése heredero ahora, a la chica a su lado, y luego hacia el tercer visitante que era, de hecho, Draco Malfoy. A Thoros nunca le había importado el hijo de Lucius a pesar de que él y Theo habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. Siempre había considerado a Draco un matón cobarde, desesperado por la aprobación de su padre y totalmente carente de cualquier tipo de agallas. Ahora el hombre estaba recostado contra la pared en la sala de visitas, con un carísimo anillo en su mano, que irradiaba un aura amenazante.

El chico finalmente había crecido. Bueno, eso era interesante, Thoros supuso.

—Theodore —dijo Thoros mientras se sentaba en la silla dura.

—Padre —dijo Theo—. He traído algunas muestras de mi estima, una vez que el personal termine la comprobación de ellas en busca de contrabando y hacer lo que quieran con las cosas que más les gusta, serán llevadas a tu celda.

—Muy amable de tu parte —dijo Thoros— ¿Podría este anciano preguntar quién es la chica tan encantadora que está a tu lado?

Theodore acercó un asiento para la chica y ella le lanzó una amable sonrisa antes de tomarla. El muchacho se puso de pie detrás de ella, casi flotando, y miró a su padre durante un buen rato antes de que él dijera con una voz inusualmente controlada: —Me gustaría que imagines mi sorpresa cuando recibí un mensaje diciendo que una chica que había conocido en la escuela, recientemente había descubierto que había sido adoptada y que, en realidad, era mi hermana.

Thoros controló su reacción de sorpresa. No había pensado en su pobre hija bastarda en años y ahora, el mismo día en que había pensado en ella, Theodore la había traído. Miró a la chica en la silla.

—No es tu prometida, entonces, lo entiendo —Fue todo lo que dijo.

—No —Draco habló arrastrando las palabras desde donde estaba apoyado—. Mientras los sangre pura tienden a estar bastante cómodos con el matrimonio entre primos, creo que teniendo una hermana como esposa podría hacer que algunas personas levanten sus cejas con educado disgusto.

Thoros miró a Draco. —¿Tu prometida? —preguntó.

Draco inclinó la cabeza cortésmente. —Todavía no —dijo.

Thoros miró a la chica. —¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó—. Te llamamos Asteria, pero estoy seguro de que tus padres adoptivos te dieron un nombre diferente.

—Tú la dejaste con muggles —Theo siseó, incapaz de contenerse—. Ella fue criada por _Muggles_.

—Hermione —dijo la chica.

—¿La hija de Helen? —Thoros sonrió.

—Ahora es Mónica —dijo Hermione, su voz estaba tensa—. Helen Granger está, para todos los propósitos, muerta.

—Lamento escuchar eso —dijo Thoros—. Parecían gente agradable.

—Ellos eran _Muggles_ —dijo Theo de nuevo.

Thoros apartó la mirada de esta chica—su hija—y miró a los furiosos ojos de su hijo. —Tenía que proteger a tu madre del escándalo —dijo bajando la voz—. Ella se habría arruinado. Mi propio padre habría retirado su consentimiento para el matrimonio. Tú, Theo, nunca habrías nacido —Dejó un poco de su ira seguir su camino en su voz—. Protegí a mi futura esposa y nuestra Casa.

—A expensas de su hija —dijo Draco desde la pared.

—Le encontramos un buen hogar —dijo Thoros casi escupiendo las palabras—. Ella fue criada por gente que quería un bebé y que la amaban —Volvió a mirar a la chica, a Hermione, a su pequeña Asteria, y le preguntó: —Ellos te amaron, ¿no?

—Ellos lo hicieron —reconoció—. Estaban tan orgullosos cuando resulté ser una bruja.

—Ella pensó que era una _sangre sucia_ —dijo Draco y Thoros frunció el ceño ante el lenguaje. Le dio crédito a Lucius Malfoy por criar a un hijo que hablaba así cuando las damas estaban presentes.

—La elección de palabras de Draco es pobre —dijo Theo tocándose el ceño—, pero está casi en lo cierto. Y con el Señor Oscuro—el hombre al que serviste—obsesionado con matar a todos los nacidos de muggles, fue peor que simplemente dejar a tu hija ser criada como una ciudadana de tercera clase. Ella podría haber muerto —exhaló—. Casi fue asesinada, más de una vez.

Thoros miró a su hija, en busca de algún tipo de parecido y no vio ninguno. —No me di cuenta —dijo—. Estoy muy triste, hijo. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

—Ella malditamente no puede —Draco Malfoy espetó— O no debería —Casi gruñó algo entre dientes que sonó como: —Sin embargo, maldito tonto, probablemente ella lo hará. Estúpido corazón como un maldito Hufflepuff.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Asteria—Hermione—preguntó. Thoros pensó en lo furioso que había estado consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta que había fallado el hechizo anticonceptivo. Lo preocupado que había estado porque había arruinado todo, porque no había tenido el control de sí mismo para corroborar que había tomado las precauciones antes de que acabara sucumbiendo bajo los placeres de la carne. De cómo la bebé había sido siempre un signo de su fracaso. Había hecho lo mejor que podía con ella. El deber habría exigido eso, incluso si él no hubiera querido al bebé contra su voluntad. No la había dejado en la puerta de algún orfanato. Le había encontrado unos buenos padres, pero, no, él no la había extrañado o, al menos, no por mucho tiempo. Había estado contento de que ella se había ido. Feliz de que ella no había echado todo a perder después de todo.

En el momento en que no respondió, la chica vio la respuesta en su rostro.

El suyo se endureció.

Entonces, no era como el de un Hufflepuff.

—¿Tienes planes de presentarla a Lucius? —Thoros Nott le preguntó a Draco, no permitiendo que la calmada cortesía en su voz flaqueara—. Es algo tradicional, después de todo, que formalmente la novia elegida sea presentada al padre. Estoy seguro de que él estará más que encantado de saber que has encontrado una chica sangre pura para casarte. Si mal no recuerdo, le preocupaba que faltaras el debido respeto a tu herencia.

—La opinión de mi padre sobre la señorita Granger no tiene importancia para mí en absoluto —dijo Draco—. Sobre todo porque él no puede saber nada más que ella es simplemente _su_ hija. Es apenas suficiente para basar sobre cualquier tipo de juicio.

—Aún así —dijo Thoros—. Estaría encantado de conocerla. Solías hablar sin parar sobre ella cuando eras más joven. Él va a estar feliz de descubrir que tu fascinación derivaba claramente de un reconocimiento inconsciente de su verdadero valor.

—Hermione —La voz de Draco era baja y peligrosa—. Vámonos. No voy a tenerte aquí sentada siendo insultada de esta manera.

Ella empujó hacia atrás su silla y Draco dio un paso hacia adelante por primera vez, extendió su brazo para que ella tome. Dio a Thoros una mirada de desprecio mientras la chica se levantó y lo tomó del brazo.

—No seas tan rápido para juzgar, muchacho —dijo Thoros—. Tú, estoy seguro, quieres protegerla de cualquier posible desprecio. Yo quise proteger a su madre de la misma manera. ¿Qué harías tú para evitar que sea despreciada por todos los que importan?

Draco lo miró. —Ella ya ha sido despreciada por todos los que pensé que importaban y ella lo hizo muy bien.

Acompañó a la chica hasta la puerta y, antes de cerrarla detrás de ellos, dijo: —Theo, vamos a estar en la oficina principal. Por favor, no interrumpas tu visita por nosotros.

A solas con su hijo, Thoros suspiró.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —Theo exigió, con la voz finalmente entrecortada— ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que tenía una hermana que probablemente era considerada una nacida de muggles? La hubiera encontrado. La hubiera protegido durante la guerra. Ella fue _torturada_ , por el amor de Merlín. Yo la hubiera escondido —Su voz se quebró—. La hubiera mantenido a salvo.

—No lo pensé —Thoros admitió.

—Y si la hubieras recordado —preguntó Theo— ¿Habrías tomado las medidas para mantenerla a salvo o simplemente hubieras esperado que nadie lo descubriera?

—No estoy seguro —dijo Thoros pensando en la bebé que había entregado a la pareja Muggle, pensando en la necesidad de haber lanzado un _Obliviate_ a la madre de esa niña para que dejara de llorar todas las noches.

Pensando en la chica de mirada fría tomada del brazo de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Vas a traerla nuevamente para una visita? —Le pidió a su hijo.

Theo lo miró. —Eso depende de ella —dijo.

* * *

Blaise estaba tumbado mitad encima, mitad del lado de Ginny Weasley, saciado—a punto de agotarse, para ser honestos—después del sexo que había sido más que atlético. —Tú sólo eres problemática —dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su pelo—. Maldición, este color —dijo—. Es tan condenadamente hermoso. _Tú_ eres tan condenadamente hermosa.

Ginny rió mientras lo miraba fijamente a través de sus pestañas. —Tú tampoco eres desagradable a la vista. Hermione me dijo que eras guapo, pero ella no sabe la mitad de ello.

Habían regresado al apartamento de Blaise después de otra cita perfectamente cortés diseñada para no despertar la atención mientras garantizaban que ninguno de ellos se traía algo entre manos. Ella había admitido que adoraba sus sábanas. —Tú —Le había dicho—, eres increíblemente indulgente con básicamente todo hasta e incluyendo el número de hilos y me encanta.

Ahora ellos estaban sobre las arrugadas, sudorosas y muy necesitadas de un buen lavado, sábanas y él la admiraba mientras decía: —Tiendo a evitar dormir con cualquier chica sangre pura que esté tanto relacionada con una de mis mejores amigas y al borde de un entendimiento con mi compañero de piso; por lo que, no, ella no ha visto absolutamente tanto de mí como tú.

—Tú —dijo Ginny—, tiendes a evitar cualquier chica sangre pura, no importa con quién esté relacionada. Tú, cariño, tienes problemas.

—Yo no —Blaise se opuso aún peinando su cabello—. Yo simplemente respeto tu estatus.

Ginny rió. —¿Es respeto como lo llamas?

—Bueno —admitió—. No he sido especial y tradicionalmente respetuoso contigo, pero parece que tú no lo has rechazado —Él acarició su cuello— ¿Te opones?

Ella lo alejó y luego se sentó, pasó una pierna por encima, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. —No me opongo —dijo—. No tengo interés en un adecuado matrimonio sangre pura más que tú, no tengo ningún deseo de aparecer en una crónica en ése tabloide que llamamos periódico, ningún deseo de levantar con delicadeza mi mano para que la gente pueda decir "ooo" y "ahhh" por cualquier chuchería que me hayas comprado para poder atarme oficialmente. Todas estas costumbres son un montón de mierda anticuada. No puedo creer que Ron deje que Lav le obligue a hacer todas esas cosas.

—Yo lo creo —dijo Blaise.

—¿Qué? — preguntó ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nada —dijo— ¿Qué hay de Hermione? ¿Cómo crees que está manejando lo de la "mierda anticuada"?

Ginny suspiró. —Probablemente estará ignorando todo eso, pero ella tenía que ir y enamorarse de Malfoy.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Blaise era el que ahora lucía molesto. Draco podría ser un imbécil y un compañero de piso frecuentemente hosco, pero también despertaba gritando casi todas las noches y, como todos sus amigos, Blaise lo protegía disimuladamente.

—Sólo... ya sabes cómo es ella. Gatitos perdidos. Elfos domésticos. Mi hermano. Ella se siente atraída a los más necesitados como una polilla a la luz.

—Los elfos domésticos son más rencorosos que necesitados —Blaise murmuró.

—Bueno, ella calculó mal allí, lo admito —dijo Ginny admirando el contraste de sus manos contra el pecho de Blaise—. Pero... ¿sabes? ella irá de lleno con el asunto de las costumbres si eso hace que el hombre se sienta feliz y seguro. Porque ella podría decir que él tiene miedo de simplemente decir a los malditos que se vayan a la mierda.

—Él tiene—Blaise admitió en voz baja—, pero tiene buenas razones para estarlo.

—Imaginé eso —dijo. Ella se inclinó y pasó una mano por los labios del hombre— ¿Y tú? ¿Estás realmente tan aterrorizado de poner un pie fuera de la línea como Draco?

Blaise se rió y besó sus dedos. —Me estoy cuidado de que tus hermanos aparezcan y me ordenen que me case contigo, pero, aparte de eso... —Hizo una pausa y consideró antes de hablar de nuevo—. Aparte de eso —dijo de repente muy serio—. Sólo quiero protegerte del deleite de estar en una crónica de la prensa. No soy un aristócrata oficial como tú o Theo o Draco, pero nosotros dos comportándonos... de manera inapropiada... obtendríamos varios comentarios y tú odiarías eso.

—No soy un aristócrata —dijo con un bufido—. Tengo la carga del trabajo para ganarme la vida, por si no te habías dado cuenta, y también está el asunto de ser una traidora a la sangre.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. —Yo no hice la maldita lista de quiénes pertenecen a la parte superior de la jerarquía social. No estoy en ella, a pesar de mi sangre perfectamente pura, y yo estoy libre de trabajar.

—Es por eso que te hice pagar la cena —Ginny observó.

—Como si me hubieras podido detener —se burló.

Ella presionó sus labios contra los de él. —No sólo eres guapo, eres un encanto, Blaise Zabini —dijo—, y creo que ahora quiero estar arriba.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo con una sonrisa—. Porque, sinceramente, no creo que tenga la energía para hacer algo más que echarme aquí. Tú... tienes una muy buena resistencia.

* * *

Cuando Draco regresó con Hermione a su apartamento, él podía decir que ella estaba tratando de no temblar. La corbata casualmente atada al pomo de la puerta de Blaise hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero él tiró de Hermione pasando el sofá y a su habitación, y cuando ella hizo un pequeño ruido protestando él dijo: —Es posible que quieras quebrarte sin tener que preocuparte por que Blaise te sorprenda. Esto va a ser un poco más privado.

Ella sólo se abrazó a sí misma y miró a la pared. Él la estudió, nervioso, sin saber si debía abrazarla o hablar con ella o dejarla ser. Durante toda su vida había estado obligado por todas partes por las normas, costumbres y maneras de hacer las cosas, algo que su madre decía tantas veces que siempre lo imaginó en mayúsculas, no había ninguna guía sobre la forma de cómo consolar a su novia cuando había conocido a su padre biológico y que era un perfecto y razonable idiota.

—Gracias —dijo al fin, y eso fue tan inesperado que él sólo la miró aún más—. Por defenderme —agregó—. Por... decir que no estaba bien basar una opinión de mí en nada más que mi estatus de sangre.

Ante eso, él tiró de ella en un abrazo y se quedaron de pie en su habitación, en silencio, mientras ella no lloró y él no hablaba y él sólo se aferraba a ella.

—Lo siento, lo pensé —dijo al fin—. Fui un maldito imbécil.

—No lo fuiste —dijo en su hombro. Ante el resoplido de Draco, ella se corrigió a sí misma diciendo: —Bueno, está bien, lo _fuiste_ , pero eras de esa forma porque era todo lo que te habían dicho.

Él apretó su abrazo. —Gracias —susurró—. Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad a pesar de la absoluta mierda que fui.

Ella se sentó en la cama de Draco, tirando de él también, y él estaba respirando el aroma de su pelo cuando ella dijo: —Draco, ¿cuándo vas a hablar conmigo acerca de tu padre?

* * *

Nota:

Asteria (suena y se lee raro lo sé, pero tiene significado según Wikipedia :9)

Una titánide, hija de Ceo y Febe. Perseguida por Zeus, que intentaba tomarla, se arrojó al mar para escapar de él. Así se convirtió en la isla errante llamada por unos Asteria y por otros Ortigia.

* * *

 _Respondiendo reviews sin cuenta después de mucho tiempo ;D_

 _SALESIA. Siempre leo tus kilómetricos comentarios, me encanta que te tomes tu tiempo de analizar la historia punto por punto :D Espero que tus respuestas hayan sido respondidas aquí, las cabezas de familia aristócratas son algo difíciles :X La boda, boda es de aquí a dos capítulos...creo xD_

 _GUEST: Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de leer y dejar tu comentario :3_

 _NANA: No desesperes por tanta acción Draco/Hermione, porque sino se hace un poco agobiante :/ gracias por leer y comentar :D_

 _JUSTANOTHERGIRL: Excelente, buenas noticias de que te haya gustado a pesar de que tiene algo de OoC. Gracias :3_

 _LA CHICA RIDDLE: ¿eres pariente de Tom Riddle? Omg! Una descendiente del mismísimo Lord!*se inclina. Que si adoran y es mutuo :3_

* * *

 _N/T: hmmm interesante, hay que hacer ejercicio para tener una buena resistencia como Ginny lol, omito eso._

 _¿Qué tal les parece una vuelta por el foro El Mapa del Mortífago?_

 _Nos vemos en diciembre :D_


	15. Chapter 15 (Y, sobre Lucius)

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. Di no al plagio y repórtalo._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Blaise no esperaba volver de mostrarle el apartamento a Ginny para encontrar a Draco mirando a la nada en su sala. El hombre parecía más pálido que de costumbre y, basándose en la colección de botellas vacías en la mesa, había estado bebiendo sin parar desde que Blaise lo había dejado.

Cada botella tenía la etiqueta pelada y destrozada en pequeños pedazos.

Las botellas estaban alineadas y Blaise sabía que si sacaba una regla, todas tendrían la misma distancia entre sí. La pila de etiquetas trituradas era tan meticulosa como una pila de este tipo podría ser.

Bebiendo, preocupándose por las etiquetas, y poniendo en orden obsesivo las cosas sin importancia. Mierda, pensó Blaise. Esto era malo. Esto era muy, muy malo.

—¿Me dejaste alguna? —Fue todo lo que preguntó mientras cruzaba la habitación.

—Ella preguntó por mi padre —dijo Draco señalando a la cocina—. De lleno preguntó cuando le iba a hablar sobre eso... ella probablemente quiere _conocerlo_. La propia maldita rata bastarda de su padre preguntó cuándo planeaba presentarla formalmente como si la opinión de mi padre sobre mi novia tuviera... no me importa lo que piense ése pendejo de mí. O de ella.

Blaise miraba los dedos de Draco coger la etiqueta de la botella en sus manos y no dijo nada, pero sólo fue y cogió una cerveza para él y se apoyó contra el mostrador mientras la abría. —¿Novia? —preguntó— ¿Ella está de acuerdo? Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Ella... ni siquiera le he preguntado pero sabes que eso es lo que yo... esa siempre ha sido mi jugada final y... eso sucederá —Él tomó un largo trago—. Yo... yo no puedo decirle sobre él. No puedo decirle cómo era. Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo. Si él me hubiera golpeado o algo, habría una cosa que podría indicar y decir "eso fue horrible". Pero él no era más que un... no quiero que él la vea. No quiero que ella esté en la misma _habitación_ que él. Ni quiero que ella esté en la misma habitación con mi _madre_.

—Tu madre tiene una opinión sobre el estatus de sangre —dijo Blaise con voz neutra—. Como tú.

—Ella cambió la _alfombra_ , Blaise. Ella piensa que de alguna manera eso hace que todo sea mejor. "Lamento que mi hermana te torturara, pensamos que no tenías ningún valor en el momento. Ups. Pero me aseguré de que no tuvieras que mirar las manchas de sangre, así que todo es mejor ahora."

Blaise asintió. —¿Es eso lo que solía hacer por ti?

—Esencialmente —Draco se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera, al mundo—. "Oh, ¿papá mató a tu perro porque no fuiste bueno? Mira, cariño, me deshice de la casa del perro para que no puedas verla y aquí tienes una nueva escoba. ¿Por qué no vas a volar un rato? Eso siempre te hace sentir mejor."

Blaise cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. —Tienes que decirle, ya sabes —dijo al fin—. Esa mujer te ama, no tengo idea de por qué. Ella no va a alejarse de ti debido a Lucius.

—Pensé que estaría orgulloso de mí —dijo Draco suavemente—. El mortífago más joven. Y todo lo que hice fue cagarla también.

—Tienes que decirle —Blaise dijo sin poder hacer nada pensando que necesitaba salir a solas con Granger y advertirle.

* * *

—¿Por qué vamos a una tienda de especias muggle? —Hermione preguntó mientras Blaise la arrastraba a Londres muggle.

—Mostaza —dijo—. Y podemos conseguir una buena taza de té en esa pequeña tienda que está justo ahí. Tienen unos bollos por los que vale la pena asesinar, lo juro.

—Ajá —Hermione permitió que él tire de ella por la calle—. Que nadie que conozcamos nos vea, posiblemente no puede tener alguna incidencia en tu elección de teterías, ¿verdad?

Blaise lució tan inocente como pudo. —Sólo tienen buenos bollos, Hermione. Siempre sospechas de mis motivos. Es injusto, de verdad.

—Ajá —Ella se mantuvo a raya sin decir nada más mientras él la hizo entrar a una tienda que tenía más variedades de canela de lo que ella sabía que existían. Él la ignoró desde el momento en el que entró por la puerta para discutir con el propietario acerca de alguna especia oscura, que parecía conseguir que ambos se agiten, mientras ella se iba a la deriva desde la selección de la canela a los clavos de olor y esperó a que terminaran. Blaise terminó recibiendo varias cosas y diciéndole al hombre que volvería con muestras de mostaza realizadas con ambos tipos de lo que fuera que estaban en desacuerdo y luego el hombre tendría que admitir que él, Blaise, tenía razón.

—Estoy bien, ya sabes —dijo cuando se sentaron a tomar el té—. Él piensa que sólo porque es dueño de la tienda sabe de lo que está hablando, pero él es realmente más una especie de chico del curry. Yo sé de mostaza.

—Eres tan raro —dijo Hermione después de que ordenó té y bollos— ¿Sabe Ginny lo completamente loco que estás cuando se trata de condimentos?

—Y el café —dijo Blaise con satisfacción—. Ella dice que es lindo.

Hermione parpadeó. —Entonces, es amor verdadero. Raro.

Blaise cogió un paquete de azúcar y lo inclinó hacia adelante y atrás entre sus dedos mientras esperaba a que el té llegara. —No lo es. Nos estamos divirtiendo. Quiero decir, ella simplemente se está divirtiendo. Yo... ella es...

Hermione suspiró. —Y no puedes hacer nada, ¿verdad?

—Ella es casi perfecta —dijo Blaise— ¿Has _visto_ sus piernas? No tienen fin. Ella es inteligente y no le importa ninguna mierda y... —Dejó caer el paquete y cogió otro y comenzó a preocuparse por ese. —Sólo... no hablemos de Ginny, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a disfrutarlo mientras dure —Cogió un tercer paquete—. Hablemos de Draco.

—Así que por eso me has traído aquí.

Blaise suspiró. —¿Cuánto te ha dicho sobre Lucius?

—Casi nada —dijo Hermione deteniéndose cuando la camarera les trajo el té y un plato de lo que más tarde admitió eran realmente unos excelentes bollos—. Gracias —dijo y se sirvió un poco de leche en su taza y empezó a remover. Volviendo su atención a Blaise dijo—: He llegado a la conclusión de que él fue un horror, pero los detalles... no tengo ninguno.

—Horror es un eufemismo —dijo Blaise—. El padre de Theo, tu padre, era distante. Tenía expectativas de que Theo obtendría buenas notas y sería un pequeño buen aristócrata y se alejaría de la plebe y todo eso, pero él no estaba _con_ Theo todo el tiempo. No llamaría feliz a su infancia, pero no era el tipo que dejaba a una persona temblando en la oscuridad.

—Abuso —dijo Hermione rotundamente.

—Lucius se especializaba en sermones y crear castigos —dijo Blaise—. No era de los que golpeaba. Él estaba más en el camino de destruir las cosas que Draco amaba frente a él. "El muchacho tiene que ganar sus dulces", le decía a Narcissa. Los padres de ella habían estado más en la línea de la violencia física y luego la ignoraban, así que tal vez no se dio cuenta de lo horrible que era el constante instigamiento. Tal vez ella estuvo de acuerdo con él. Llenaba las manos de Draco con golosinas y Lucius se las llevaba hasta que Draco se las mereciera.

—¿Alguna vez...? — preguntó Hermione luchando por mantener su voz calmada.

—Lucius estaba contento como Punch*, como se suele decir, cuando Draco trató de hacer que se deshagan de ese estúpido animal, ¿cuándo fue, tercer año? Amenazándolo, manteniendo las órdenes menores en su lugar: era el tipo de cosas que Lucius recompensaba. No sé más que una fracción de lo que pasó, pero... Lucius lo jodió, Hermione. Él habría sido... incluso sin la guerra y el desastre de unirse a los Mortífagos, habría sido un desastre. Como es... es... dime que no te alejarás de él. Sé que es un imbécil y un pendejo prejuicioso y él no comenzó nada de esta cosa contigo con lo que cualquier persona podría llamar la peor mierda de motivos.

—Yo fui su pequeña princesa sangre pura —susurró Hermione—. Una manera de finalmente hacer a papá y mamá felices.

—Pero él es... tú lo estás _cambiando_ y él es... Merlín, no quiero tener que consolarlo si te vas ahora —Blaise agitó su té con tal vigor que la cuchara resonó contra la taza con un fuerte sonido.

Hermione se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Blaise, agradecida de que no estaban en algún establecimiento mágico y que algún fotógrafo no iba a salir de detrás de las plantas para capturar el titular del chisme _"Heredera Nott reemplaza a Malfoy"_ sólo porque ella agarró y apretó los dedos de este amigo. — Compré un anillo —dijo ella—. Theo me ayudó a elegir para asegurarse de que fuera del todo tipo apropiado.

Blaise apretó también sus dedos. —¿De Verdad? —dijo.

—Sí —Hermione apartó la mano y comenzó a romper su bollo en pedazos pequeños—. Yo ya sabía que Lucius era malo. Los detalles sobre las formas en las que era horrible puede que me den ganas de vomitar, pero... —se interrumpió y miró la masa que estaba destruyendo—. Él tiene una sentencia de por vida, ¿verdad? Él nunca va a aparecer en nuestra puerta para aterrorizar a Draco, ¿verdad?

—Está encerrado para siempre —dijo Blaise.

—No puedo matarlo, ¿no? —dijo ella empezando a pulverizar las migas en el plato.

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

—Parece —murmuró, y luego tomó una respiración profunda—.Quiero saber más sobre este tema de la mostaza.

Blaise la miró. —Gracias —dijo.

—Lo sé —murmuró Hermione—. Soy una santa por escuchar tus obsesiones por las especias.

—Eso no es lo que yo...

—Lo sé.

* * *

Theo y Hermione se sentaron en su restaurante favorito tailandés y Hermione tocó la zanahoria flotando en la sopa, empujándola hacia abajo y viéndola subir. Theo la miró y finalmente dijo: —¿Tienes dudas?

—¡No! —Hermione lo miró, lucía casi afectada—. Pero —suspiró—. Está tan asustado. Theo, él parecía que iba a vomitar en realidad cuando le pregunté acerca de su desgraciado padre y Blaise ya encontró una manera de sacarme y advertirme que era malo.

—Lo fue —Theo confirmó en voz baja.

—Sólo deseo poder hacer algo mejor —dijo Hermione, volviendo a pinchar la zanahoria, con su decoración de corte en zigzag.

—Yo creo que sí —dijo su hermano, extendiendo una mano por encima de la mesa—. Deja a la zanahoria en paz. No te ha hecho nada.

—Estoy pretendiendo que es Lucius Malfoy y yo lo estoy ahogando —murmuró.

Theo puso su mano sobre la de ella. —Sólo come la sopa —dijo—. Él está en Azkaban. No puede hacer daño a nadie más.

La mirada que Hermione le dio fue una de furia hecha impotencia porque no podía arremeter contra el hombre.

—¿Cómo estás después de tu encuentro con nuestro padre? —Theo preguntó tomando su mano y cogiendo su cuchara—. Él quiere verte de nuevo.

—¿De verdad? —Hermione hizo una mueca—. Su idiosincrasia me sorprendió.

—Sé que puede ser difícil de creer, pero eso fue afectuoso para él —dijo Theo—. Casi efusivo —Tomó un bocado de sopa para no tener que decir nada más.

—Sabes —dijo Hermione—. Crecer como yo no fue tan horrible. Tú y Draco parecen estar tan... sólo tremendamente ofendidos porque fui criada por muggles, pero...

—Pudiste haber muerto —dijo Theo, enfadándose de nuevo—. Fuiste a Hogwarts y todo el mundo te dijo que eras sucia y luego vino la guerra. Si hubieras sido mi hermana, como debería haber sido, nada de eso habría sucedido —Sólo se retuvo de golpear la cuchara hacia abajo con fuerza de voluntad—. Él te hizo daño, Hermione. Él sólo... sus decisiones te dañaron —dijo de nuevo, sonando apagado y triste—. No quiero que nadie te lastime.

—No todo el mundo me dijo eso —dijo ella—. Tú lo hiciste, o lo habrías hecho si me hubieras hablado. Draco lo hizo.

—Uno de estos días voy a sacarlo y aplastarlo por todos los comentarios sobre sangre sucia —Theo murmuró.

Hermione le sonrió. —Oh, Theo, no es necesario que defiendas mi honor.

—Sé que tuviste una buena infancia —dijo—. Yo sólo... quiero enmendar todas las cosas que te sucedieron una vez que ingresaste a nuestro mundo, hacer de ti la princesa que debiste haber sido todo el tiempo.

—¿Toda brillante y especial? —preguntó ella con suavidad y él le dio una mirada medio exasperada, medio culpable. Ella fue quien tomó su mano esta vez—. Te amo, Theo. Tal vez el próximo fin de semana podríamos ir...

—La próxima semana es la boda —dijo negando su cabeza—. Es hora de vestirte y ver a tus amigos casarse.

—Ugh. ¿Crees que Lavender haya encontrado más repugnantes costumbres sangre pura para incorporarlas?

—Podría haberle dicho a Ron que realmente las brujas tradicionales se casaban desnudas bajo la luna llena.

—¿La rechazó? —preguntó Hermione, tratando de no reírse.

—Me imagino que no, ya que, por lo que sé, aún está vivo —Theo respondió cogiendo su cuchara para volver a su sopa mientras Hermione se dio por vencida y se rió.

* * *

Blaise abrió la puerta sin preguntarle nada, pero ella podía sentir sus ojos negros mirarla mientras cruzaba la habitación en silencio y se metía a la habitación de Draco.

Draco estaba acurrucado en su cama, la espalda contra la pared, mirando la marca en su brazo. No reaccionó cuando ella se sentó en la cama junto a él.

—Yo fui el más joven —dijo sin preámbulos—. Incluso Regulus Black fue más viejo. Y yo quería eso. No hagas excusas por mí, no te digas a ti misma que me mantuvieron quieto y me colocaron la marca en contra de mi voluntad. Yo lo pedí. Pensé que eso lo haría sentirse orgulloso de mí.

Hermione colocó la cabeza de Draco en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—No, por supuesto. Vendí mi alma al mismo loco que lo hizo y todo lo que dijo fue que yo no había logrado hacer lo que me habían dicho. Que si me las hubiera arreglado más rápido, él no habría tenido que pasar tanto tiempo en Azkaban —soltó un sollozo ahogado—. Debes odiarme, Hermione. Fui vil contigo. Fui repugnante, horrible y me comporté... y yo creí todo eso. Todo eso. Pensé que tu toque era sucio, que si me rozabas en el comedor, tenía que ir a depurar la contaminación.

—Te perdoné hace mucho tiempo —dijo en voz baja con su mano moviendo el pelo mientras sus dedos acariciaban esas finas hebras, casi translúcidas—. No eres tu padre, Draco.

—¿Quieres saber de él y quiero decírtelo, pero ni siquiera sé qué era normal y lo que no. No sé. No sé. Él me quería, Hermione, sé que lo hacía. Él sólo... ¿cómo puedo saber qué hacer?

—Está bien —dijo ella tratando con fuerza de voluntad que sus dedos no se tensen—. Podemos entender las cosas juntos.

—Siempre quise ser lo suficientemente bueno —susurró.

—Lo eres —dijo—. Oh, Draco, lo eres.

—No lo fui —dijo—. Nunca —Él le cogió la mano con la suya—. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Hermione. Heroína Guerra. Valiente. Noble.

—Sangre sucia —dijo ella y él se estremeció como si le hubiera golpeado.

—No me importa —dijo él—. Nacida de muggles. Princesa Nott. No me importa. Sólo deseo haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—Lo eres —dijo. Ella tiró de él de nuevo y se colocó en su regazo. Perplejo, Draco la movió hasta que estuvo cómodo—. Te amo, Draco Malfoy —dijo ella—. Has sido un imbécil en muchas formas...

—Un poco peor que un imbécil —murmuró, obviamente tratando de ignorar lo que ella había dicho.

—... pero ya terminó y estamos aquí —Ella sacó algo de un bolsillo y Draco observó la pequeña caja en la mano—. Iba a ser muy romántica y darte esto en la boda el próximo fin de semana, pero Blaise me envió una carta diciendo que estabas mal y, bueno, tal vez esto te asegure que no estoy pensando en ir a ningún lado sólo porque tu padre fue un malparido con el que he fantaseado ahogándolo.

—¿Ahogándolo? —Draco preguntó mientras tomaba la caja de ella, con las manos temblando.

—Es una mala forma de morir, o eso tengo entendido —dijo—. En realidad no he hecho mucha investigación, lo reconozco, por lo que podría estar equivocada. Tal vez si me dices más de él estaría motivada para buscar formas aún peores.

Draco sacó la caja abierta y levantó el simple anillo. —Hermione —dijo con la voz tan tranquila como él pudo—. No estoy seguro de que entiendas lo que esto significa. No... no... no puedo soportar la idea de tomar esto de ti y que tú decidas terminar las cosas más tarde.

Ella tiró la monstruosidad de oro, que él había tomado de Blaise, de su mano y, extendiéndose sobre él, logró estirar su brazo lo suficiente para ponerlo en la mesita de noche. —Significa que nadie va a pensar más que tengo mal gusto por escoger esa cosa —dijo. Ante su expresión preocupada ella se inclinó y lo besó. —Draco, te amo. Ponte el anillo y acuéstate. Te sentirás mejor por la mañana.

Él la hizo hacerlo, sin embargo, sosteniendo el anillo hacia ella hasta que lo cogió y se lo puso en el dedo. —Realmente no sé qué hice para merecerte —dijo cerrando los ojos y tragando saliva—. Intentaré...

—El amor no es algo que se merece —dijo Hermione, su corazón se rompió mientras lo observaba—. El amor es algo que tienes. Es sólo... es un regalo, Draco. No es algo por lo que tienes que ser bueno para conseguirlo o algo que ganas. No es una recompensa. Es simplemente lo que es. Sólo lo somos.

Él negó con la cabeza y ella cerró los ojos, luego los abrió de nuevo y comenzó a quitarse su blusa. —Estoy cansada —dijo, aunque sospechaba que había que mentir allí tratando de no llorar por él en vez de dormir—. Ven a la cama y abrázame.

—No puedes quedarte aquí —dijo sacudiéndose de nuevo con cierta preocupación por la decencia— ¡Es que... no puedes!

Hermione se quitó sus zapatos y luego su falda. —Desabróchalo —dijo dándose la vuelta para que él vea su espalda— ¿Y tienes una camiseta que podría pedir prestada para dormir?

Draco levantó la mano hacia el broche de su sostén. —Hermione —dijo de nuevo—. Es... esto es...

—Lo juro, si dices que es contra las reglas, podría patearte mientras duermes —dijo—. Me quedo. Voy a quedarme esta noche. Voy a quedarme para siempre. Y tú también podrías acostumbrarte y empezar a dejar alguna de esas normas. Es tiempo para que puedan correr libremente. ¡Sean libres, pequeñas reglas!

—No te entiendo —dijo Draco, pero él desabrochó el sujetador e invocó una camiseta de uno de sus cajones. Ella se lo puso y él la miró—. Yo también te amo —dijo.

—Me alegro —dijo—. Sería raro tener uno de estos entendimientos sangre pura contigo si no lo hicieras.

* * *

 _*La frase original es "be as pleased as Punch" (uso antiguo): estar muy feliz acerca de algo. Punch es un personaje de un show tradicional infantil quien siempre está feliz. Según The Free Dictionary._

 _N/T: Mi amiga dice que soy una maldita infeliz por dejarla por un tiempo indefinido y con la tesis (hemos avanzado mucho, así que no hay quejas) mientras me voy de viaje, pero prometí traerle muchos "omiyage". Nemui- san extrañaré tu "sexicidad" lol_

 _Gracias, de veras a quienes aún están interesadxs en la historia. Próximo capítulo: la boda de Ro-ro y Lav-lav._

 _Cuenta regresiva: Quedan siete capítulos._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. Di no al plagio y repórtalo._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Hermione se sentó con Ginny tratando de fingir que no estaba escuchando a escondidas la conversación en la cocina. Se habían servido un poco de limonada, huyeron y fueron a sentarse a la mesa en el porche para escapar de la histeria de último minuto sobre la boda, pero los sonidos del nerviosismo de Lavender las siguieron a través de las ventanas abiertas. Ginny mantuvo la mirada de Hermione, poniendo los ojos y haciendo cada vez más difícil no reír.

—Lavender —Molly estaba diciendo—: Realmente no creo que la tradición de la botella de whisky de fuego sea exacta. Es sólo un viejo cuento de las esposas.

—Pero ahora lloverá —dijo Lavender, su voz cayendo en un espiral de histeria—. Le _dije_ a Won Won que tenía que enterrar esa botella boca abajo en el lugar de la boda para que no llueva y, ¡él sólo la _bebió_!

Ginny susurró—: Estuvo bueno, también —Y Hermione puso su mano sobre su boca como si pudiera retener físicamente el regocijo.

—Lavender —dijo Ron—. Era un botella de whisky de fuego de dieciocho años. ¿Realmente no esperabas que yo la enterrara, ¿no?

La chica dijo algo que nadie pudo oír y Ron espetó—: Bueno, no me importa lo que te dijo Pansy. Nadie hace estas cosas, Lavender. Nadie. Te quiero, ¡pero has perdido tu mente tan joven! —Hubo otra pausa y luego Ron dijo—: Mira, si querías ir muy, muy a lo tradicional y sangre pura y demente podríamos ir a casarnos al bosque, desnudos, con sólo una sacerdotisa allí para unir nuestras manos.

Lavender comenzó a sollozar tan fuerte que Hermione susurró—: Echaba de menos su vocación como actriz —Y fue el turno de Ginny para tratar de reprimir la risa.

Se oyó el ruido de un fuerte crujido y las dos mujeres comenzaron a ponerse de pie; luego, sonrojadas, volvieron a sus asientos. Algunos reflejos de guerra nunca se iban.

Lavender se abrió paso hacia el porche, miró a través de sus ojos rojos a las dos mujeres sentadas allí, y, con la mano frotando la marca roja en su mejilla, se marchó. Ron salió, echó una mirada de disculpa a su hermana y murmuró—: Mamá le dio una bofetada para tratar de sacarla de su histeria. Supongo que no debería haber planteado la cosa de estar desnudos en medio del bosque.

—Creo que es una gran idea —dijo Ginny con los ojos brillantes—. Piensa en cuánto dinero ahorrarías.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo Ron—. Nunca conseguiremos los depósitos devuelta.

—Me pregunto si Draco apoyaría eso —dijo Hermione sonriendo a Ron—. Él es en lo absoluto tan conservador.

—¿Puedo ser la dama de honor para eso? —preguntó Ginny.

Hermione resopló. —Ya quisieras. Sólo deseas ver a Draco desnudo.

Ginny lució tan inocente como pudo. —Sólo estoy tratando de animarte a abrazar tu herencia sangre pura, Hermione. Eres una princesa ahora. Realmente necesitas empezar a actuar como una —Ella batió sus pestañas y Hermione se echó a reír.

—Ustedes dos me van a matar —dijo Ron— ¡Nada de ver a Draco desnudo!

—Como dijiste acerca de los depósitos, demasiado tarde —dijo Hermione examinando sus uñas.

—No —dijo Ron—. Mi hermana puede alejar sus ojos de tu _no_ -novio. Prometido. ¿Qué es, otra vez?

Hermione arrugó la nariz. —¿Cómo le llamas a la cosa del "entendimiento"? ¿Novio? ¿A punto de comprometerse?

—Destinado, creo —dijo Ron—. O al menos eso me han informado. En realidad no he buscado por mí mismo —suspiró y miró a Lavender, quien había desacelerado y marchaba hacia el camino polvoriento—. Debo ir tras ella, ¿no?

—En verdad, sí —dijo Hermione.

Ron negó con la cabeza. —Ella estaba loca si pensó que enterraría esa botella. Sólo deseo saber quién me delató.

Ginny tosió—: George—en su mano.

Ron la miró. —Parece —murmuró y luego fue tras Lavender—. Cariño —la llamó—. Espera. Podemos conseguir otra botella. Podemos hacer lo que quieras. Incluso me pondré las túnicas bordadas si eso te hace feliz.

—¿Túnica bordada? —Hermione miró a Ginny.

—Con los signos del zodíaco —confirmó Ginny—. Son las cosas más dulces que jamás hayas visto.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de satisfacción profunda. —Me parece que no puedo esperar ver esta boda.

* * *

Cuando Draco llamó a la puerta de Hermione su estómago se había cuajado en temor durante horas. Aparecerse juntos en una boda era casi tan vinculante como ser atrapados follando en Trafalgar Square, tal vez más. Hermione abrió el pestillo, salió y puso una mano en su mejilla. —Te ves más pálido que de costumbre —anotó.

—Sólo... esto es importante —dijo Draco—. Me han advertido que Lavender ha llenado la lista de invitados con todos los sangre pura que pudo conseguir que vayan. Ella ha tratado de convertir esto en un gran asunto de la sociedad. Habrán _periodistas_ —Podía sentir su alma conservadora asqueándose ante el escándalo de esa idea.

Su madre había declinado la invitación y había hecho una cara cuando él le dijo que sí iría. — _Ella es burda_ —Narcissa Malfoy había dicho, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Esa expresión había sido infame antes de la guerra; la cortés condena de Narcissa Malfoy había sido suficiente para echar por tierra las pretensiones de nobleza no ganadas. Ahora, por supuesto, su aprobación tenía menos peso. Ahora ella era la esposa de un Mortífago condenado.

— _Estoy llevando a Hermione_ _—_ _le había dicho y su madre se había animado._

— _La hermana de Theo_ _—_ _le había dicho, casi ronroneando_ _—_ _. A una boda_ _—_ _Frunció un poco el ceño_ _—_ _. La boda de una advenediza y un traidor a la sangre, pero, aún así, una boda._

 _Draco había cerrado los ojos por un momento mientras su madre había seguido adelante._ _—_ _Vas a tener que traerla pronto para que la vea, hijo._

— _Por supuesto, madre_ _—_ _había dicho._

— _Me gusta el nuevo anillo_ _—_ _Narcissa había añadido_ _—_ _. Mucho más atractivo que esa cosa que pediste prestado de Blaise. Ella tiene buen gusto._

—¿Blaise irá? — preguntó Hermione, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Él no quiere hacerle nada de lo que te voy a hacer a Ginny.

Hermione pasó el dedo sobre el anillo en la mano de Draco. —Creo que ya te he orinado, por así decirlo, mi amor, y te he marcado como mío. ¿Por qué me importa si más gente lo sabe?

Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella. —Es usted algo sorprendente, señorita Granger —dijo.

—¿Deberíamos ir y soportar la boda del siglo? —preguntó ella—. Tengo entendido que Ron estará vistiendo túnicas bordadas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. —Por favor, dime que estás bromeando.

—Con los signos del zodíaco —confirmó Hermione.

—Merlín nos ayude a todos —dijo Draco—. Esto va a ser un desastre.

* * *

Los Weasley habían levantado una tienda en su propiedad y, después de que se aparecieron allí, Draco extendió el brazo y, con la mano de Hermione descansando en el, la condujo por una puerta de la que colgaban atados de alguna hierba y brillantes cristales.

—¿Eso es salvia? —Hermione susurró, pero Draco no respondió porque el gran retrato de Lavender había llamado su atención. Ella posaba en lo que él supuso debía ser su traje de boda, aunque no tenía idea del porqué había desenterrado las opciones de moda de Druella o Walburga Black como inspiración para su vestido de novia. Tal vez ella había pensado que el estilo anticuado era de alguna manera tradicional y por lo tanto se requería. Esperaba que Hermione no sintiera la necesidad de vestirse como su abuela para su boda. Lavender se pavoneaba y saludaba desde el retrato, las travesuras femeninas llamativamente fuera de lugar en ropas pasadas de moda. —¿Tengo que mandarme a hacer uno de esos? —Hermione dijo, su voz tan baja que sólo él podía oírla.

—Es tradicional —admitió—. Aunque este parece un poco... más grande de lo habitual.

—Oh —dijo Hermione, sus dedos se clavaron en su brazo. Cuando él la miró ella parecía estar tratando de no reírse.

Él puso su expresión más solemne. —Para ti, mi amor, sólo lo mejor. Vamos a contratar a los más renombrados pintores en toda Gran Bretaña para que capturen tu imagen y mostrarla por primera vez en nuestra boda y luego por encima de nuestro manto. Mandaré a hacer una copia sustancial para nuestra escalera principal, para que todos puedan ver cómo obviamente vivimos.

Ella lo miró, el verdadero horror asomó a su rostro hasta que vio la boca de Draco torcerse, y luego lo golpeó con su mano libre. —No eres un buen hombre, Draco Malfoy —dijo entre dientes.

Él se inclinó y besó la parte donde nacía su cabello. —Creo que podemos omitir el retrato —dijo—. Si prefieres.

—Tal vez podamos conseguir uno de ti —sugirió y él sintió el ácido en su estómago finalmente comenzando a ceder. Nunca había esperado una mujer que no tomara estas cosas en serio para que él se sienta más cómodo por la presión de las costumbres que lo habían mantenido casi inmóvil durante toda su vida. Hermione, sin embargo, las apartaba como si fueran telarañas en lugar de los pesos de plomo como siempre le había parecido a él. Ella hacía que no importaran.

Bueno, pensó mirando el opaco anillo de plata en su mano. Ella hacía que lo poco que honraba tuviera más valor. Podía sentir la caja en el bolsillo interior de su propia túnica de gala. Ella había planeado ser romántica y luego no hacerlo porque había necesitado salvarlo de su propia oscuridad. Él traería el romance.

Mirando hacia la mesa de regalos, tuvo el pensamiento desagradable de que Lavender había hecho un buen trabajo al suministrar la avaricia por lo que _alguien_ tendría que manejar el romance.

—Te amo —dijo.

—Eso es bueno —dijo ella—, porque yo también te amo. Dejemos que este agradable acomodador nos muestre los asientos para que podamos leer las invocaciones poéticas que Lavender ha impreso en el programa.

—¿ _Programa_? —Draco preguntó con incredulidad— ¿Hay un _programa_?

—Mmhmm —dijo Hermione—. Creo que ella leyó en _Bruja Semanal Edición Boda_ que las novias adecuadas siempre tienen programas.

—Nunca he estado en una boda con un programa —dijo Draco, luchando por contener su desprecio. Ron era amigo de Hermione y él realmente no debería condenar la boda del hombre como de mal gusto antes de haber comenzado la ceremonia. Después de todo, él tenía la terrible sensación de que la ceremonia ofrecería amplias oportunidades para condenarla.

Él estuvo en lo correcto.

* * *

—Bueno —dijo Hermione mientras estaban junto a una fuente con unas copas de champán aferradas en sus manos—. Eso fue sin duda interesante. No tenía idea de que uno podría tratar de invocar la fertilidad durante la ceremonia de una boda.

—O hacer eso implicando el uso de esa cosa que se parecía mucho a un, uh —Draco vaciló.

—¿Consolador? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿De dónde _consiguieron_ eso? — preguntó Draco.

—Y, más yendo al punto, ¿por qué creyeron que sería una buena idea? —dijo Hermione—. Cuando ella besó eso, oh Merlín, pensé...

—Pensé que estaba a punto de dejarnos saber a toda costa que Ron era un hombre muy, muy afortunado —dijo Draco, bebiendo el champán, mirando especulativamente a su vaso, y luego drenando el resto.

Hermione comenzó a reír. —Así que... ¿fue eso una costumbre sangre pura? Debería preguntarle a tu madre si ella alguna vez tragó profundo el juguete sexual de la sagrada fertilidad en su boda con tu padre.

—Oh, por favor, no lo hagas —dijo Draco, dejando su vaso vacío sobre la bandeja de un personal del catering que pasaba y cogiendo uno nuevo—. Te lo ruego. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar esa conversación.

—Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que las apropiadas esposas sangre pura _no_ hacen eso? —Hermione bromeó—. Y yo que me preguntaba dónde conseguiríamos nuestro símbolo de la fertilidad.

Draco comenzó a ponerse de un color rojo vivo y sus ojos se abrieron. —No —dijo ella—. Dime que ése sonrojo es por otra cosa.

Él murmuró algo y luego, cuando ella lo tocó con su dedo, murmuró—: Generalmente se hace en privado, pero _hay_ rituales de fertilidad. Una vez mi padre me entregó un libro y sugirió que les hiciera cualquier pregunta a los elfos domésticos.

—¿A los _elfos domésticos_? —Hermione había pasado de burlarse a horrorizarse.

—Sí, bueno —Draco tomó otro largo trago de champán—. Normalmente no usas un apoyo, así que, salvo algunos tipos de accidentes trágicos, dudo que tengamos problemas para encontrar el, uh, símbolo que necesitamos.

Hermione bajó la vista a sus pantalones por un momento y comenzó a sonreír. —Tal vez podrías mostrarme en algún momento —dijo—. Siempre estoy interesada en aprender acerca de la magia —hizo una pausa—. Estoy agradecida, ahora, que Lavender haya utilizado un apoyo.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, aliviado de que ella no iba a tratar de hablar sobre su padre, y luego consideró las consecuencias de lo que ella acababa de decir. —Yo también —dijo—. Merlin. Yo también.

* * *

Rita Skeeter se acercó a ellos, libreta en mano y una pluma lista, antes de que terminara la hora del cóctel. Draco miró nerviosamente a Hermione. Aquí iba. Cualquier esperanza que Hermione había tenido de contener la noticia de su relación, de mantenerlo como nada más que una especulación chismosa, se había ido. Él se sorprendió al ver un placer casi salvaje en el rostro de ella mientras miraba a la reportera.

—Rita —Hermione ronroneó—. Un placer verte.

—De la misma manera —dijo Rita Skeeter.

—Estoy segura, por supuesto —Hermione continuó—, que serás escrupulosa en la presentación de tus informes. No medias verdades sobre mí o de mi intención. Ya sabes cómo me molesta.

Los ojos de Rita Skeeter se abrieron ante esa evidente confirmación de lo que ella esperaba sacar de la bruja mientras ignoraba la amenaza. —Por supuesto que no, señorita Granger —dijo ella—. Nott. Granger. ¿Cómo prefiere _ser_ llamada en estos días?

—Oh, Hermione está bien —dijo—. Mi apellido es ligeramente un dilema en este momento, por lo que, hasta que haga un cambio permanente, es más fácil ir por mi nombre.

—Hermione —dijo Rita Skeeter—, ¿cómo usted y su _destinado_ disfrutaron de la ceremonia? Recuerdo que usted y Ron Weasley eran un poco de noticia hace un tiempo.

—Oh —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—, Ron y yo nunca fuimos más que amigos. Los tiempos de guerra generan todo tipo de rumores, pero la verdad es que hemos sido amigos desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts y seremos amigos toda la vida. Estoy encantada por él y Lavender.

—¿Incluirá cualquiera de estas antiguas tradiciones en su propia ceremonia? —La periodista le preguntó con lo que ella probablemente pensó era una sonrisa socarrona.

Draco respondió a eso. —Estoy encantado de ver a la nueva señora Weasley dar vida a muchas de nuestras viejas costumbres, pero sospecho que Hermione y yo optaremos por algo un poco más simple e íntimo.

Hermione añadió—: No periodistas, por ejemplo. Sólo la familia y amigos cercanos.

—Pero ustedes dos _están_ planeando una boda —Rita insistió.

—Planear puede ser un poco exagerado —dijo Hermione mientras levantaba la mano de Draco, el anillo reluciendo—, pero puede asegurar a sus lectores que somos mucho más que un concepto —Ella le sonrió a Draco quien estaba tratando de mantener una sonrisa amable en su rostro—. Aunque sea desorganizada y sin planes.

—¿Los Weasley estarían invitados a esta aventura íntima? —preguntó Rita— ¿Cómo se sienten sus amigos, Hermione, sobre su relación con el señor Malfoy?

Hermione alzó las cejas. —Ellos lo adoran, por supuesto —dijo—. Ellos aprendieron a confiar en mi juicio cuando todos juntos estábamos luchando y si digo que Draco es el único para mí entonces, naturalmente, lo recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Y su familia? —Rita continuó.

Hermione rió. —Theo es el que nos presentó —dijo—. Ellos han sido amigos toda su vida —Se volvió hacia Draco y le dijo—: ¿Te dije que él mencionó que si aún fuera su trabajo de escoger un marido para mí, te habría elegido?

—No —dijo Draco sacando su encantadora sonrisa aristocrática a la superficie—. Esa era una costumbre desagradable. No puedo decir que estoy triste porque ya no se usa. Pero muy amable de su parte, estoy seguro.

—¿Qué hay de sus... otros... padres? —preguntó Rita, mirando a Hermione con el hambre en sus ojos entrecerrados.

Draco alzó una mano. —Como estoy seguro de que usted sabe, están legalmente muertos. La protección que se les dio durante la guerra no se puede revertir y no tienen capacidad para recordar sus vidas anteriores o a su hija. Estoy seguro de que no quería ser cruel con mi destinada —Él sonrió mostrando sus dientes que hizo que Rita Skeeter diera medio paso hacia atrás—. Perseguiría a todo aquel que fuera cruel con mi destinada con todo el peso de la ley —El "y algo más" colgado tácitamente en el aire.

—Mis disculpas —dijo Rita después de un momento— ¿Qué hay de su familia, señor Malfoy?

—Mi padre está en Azkaban —dijo Draco con una sonrisa para nada vacilante—, y estamos distanciados, pero mi madre está muy satisfecha.

—¿Aprueba Harry Potter su relación —preguntó Rita Skeeter—. Él y el señor Malfoy eran rivales en la escuela, por lo que recuerdo.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo. —Por supuesto que sí. Pero podrías preguntarle. Lo veo justo ahí —Ella hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía su copa de champán hacia Harry Potter, quien se encontraba con una mujer de pelo oscuro en un vestido largo verde cerca de uno de los soportes de la tienda.

Reconociendo el despido Rita Skeeter murmuró una frase amable y se escabulló para hablar con Potter.

—¿Es esa Pansy Parkinson con quién está hablando? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco entrecerró los ojos hacia la pareja y dejó escapar un silbido cuando la mujer le dio la cara y reconoció a Pansy. —Bueno —dijo—. Las maravillas nunca cesan. Así es.

* * *

Respondiendo a reviews sin cuenta C:

Holly: Gracias por leer y obviamente comentar :D. No te preocupes, el que no actualice seguido no quiere decir que lo abandone. Son otros factores.

Salesia: No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo xDDD y espero que te hayas divertido con esta loca boda. Lavender me hace recordar a la Señora Bennet.

* * *

 _Espacio publicitario:_

 _El Foro el Mapa del Mortífago está organizando un reto por año nuevo (por mayoría porque no nos gusta la navidad xDDD) y también pareceque aún no hay ganador (tal vez el drarry) definitivo para la siguiente week que es en dos semanas._

 _Visiten el foro de El triángulo, donde tres están unidos (fandom de Harry Potter, Divergente y Shadowhunters)_

* * *

 _N/T: Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, sé que soy una desgraciada, pero traduzco cuando quiero y puedo C:_

 _Y como leí por allí en un perfil mientras reclutaba más gente para el foro: " **El no dejar review es como agarrar la teta e irse corriendo"** o algo así decía xDD y no puedo estar más de acuerdo. #Heartbroken_

 _Cuenta regresiva: Faltan 6 capítulos._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. Di no al plagio y repórtalo._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Hermione y Draco estaban sentados en la misma mesa que Theo. Él y Draco hicieron contacto visual y casi de inmediato trataron de no reírse. Draco tuvo más éxito en suprimir su alegría, pero incluso Theo se guardó sólo una risita ahogada. —Una ceremonia encantadora —Draco dijo al fin.

—Oh, sí —dijo Theo, tratando de tomar una jarra de agua y llenar primero su copa, después la de Hermione antes de pasar el envase de cristal a Draco—. Ron es un hombre afortunado.

La mano de Draco tembló ante eso, pero se las arregló para no derramar el agua que estaba vertiendo. —Muy afortunado —dijo—. Y tiene un genial sentido de la moda. Esas ropas fueron algo sorprendentes.

—Draco —Hermione siseó, pero él le dirigió una sonrisa sosa y ella cogió la copa de champán que había traído a la mesa con ella y miró el centro de mesa. Por alguna razón la vela estaba rodeada de lo que parecían ser huevos de gallina.

Theo siguió su mirada y se rió, y señaló con su cabeza hacia ellos. —¿Está ella deseando trillizos o algo? —preguntó.

—Todos los niños son una bendición —dijo Draco con la voz más mojigata que Hermione jamás lo había oído utilizar—. Creo que la forma en que está utilizando los símbolos antiguos es encantadora —Tomó un sorbo de agua—. Me pregunto si ella cocinó los huevos.

—Da mala suerte si los cocina—dijo Theo.

—Me pregunto si ella se dio cuenta de que debía beber las yemas —Draco reflexionó—. Eso es... una docena de huevos por mesa. ¿Cuántas mesas dirías que hay, Theo?

—Demasiadas —respondió el hombre—. Pero estoy seguro de que son simplemente decorativos —Él sonrió a Hermione— ¿Cómo estás, hermana?

—No tenemos que hacer esto, ¿verdad? — le preguntó en voz baja—. Este tipo de... ¿pompa? Esto no es algo sangre pura, como las joyas o el tocamiento en público que sientes como si debieras hacerme cumplir, ¿no?

Theo sonrió mientras otras personas se sentaron. —Si piensas siquiera en planificar una boda como esta te obligaré a que cambies de opinión hasta que me prometas que no lo harás —dijo en voz baja. Se volvió hacia la chica que se había instalado a su otro lado; llevaba un vestido plateado con mangas cortas y un escote bajo que caía sobre ella como agua y su varita estaba metida entre el montón de rizos rubios en su cabeza. —No estoy seguro de que nos conozcamos. Soy Theodore Nott.

—Nott. Noche —dijo y echó la cabeza hacia un lado—. Germánico.

Theo la miró por un momento y luego sonrió. —¿Puedo saber tu nombre? — preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.

—Luna —dijo— ¿Esos son huevos? Eso no funciona, ya sabes —Ella puso la servilleta en su regazo mientras miraba el centro de mesa—. Ese tipo de magia simpática es casi imposible de controlar.

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante para poder ver alrededor de Theo. —Hola Luna —dijo.

—Luna. Como la Luna —dijo Theo al mismo tiempo que Luna dijo—: Oh, me alegro de verte, Hermione. Esta debe ser la mesa de la gente de Hogwarts que a Lavender en realidad no le agrada —Miró a Theo que se estaba ahogando con el agua que había estado bebiendo—. Así es —dijo ella—, aunque la mayoría de gente son lunáticos. La gente solía creer que dormir bajo la luz de la luna te volvía loco. Es así como obtuvimos la palabra —Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras él tosió y escupió— ¿Estás bien? ¿Había algo en el agua?

—Estoy bien —jadeó—. ¿Supongo que tú y Hermione se conocen?

—Estuvimos juntas en el Ejército de Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con la voz un poco entrecortada.

—A Hermione no le gusta hablar de la guerra —dijo Luna—. Hola Draco.

Draco Malfoy se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su pelo rubio y agarró su vaso de agua. —¿Dónde está el camarero con el vino? —murmuró antes de decir—: Hola, Luna. Es bueno verte de nuevo.

—Esta ocasión en un mejor lugar —dijo Luna—. Aunque tu sótano no es tan malo como uno podría pensar.

Theo miró a Draco, quien murmuró—: Ella estuvo cautiva en la mansión —Miró a Luna—. Lamento eso.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo ella, extendiéndose para recoger uno de los huevos. —¿Siquiera son estos reales? —Sacó un vaso vacío perteneciente al asiento de su otro lado y quebró el huevo en el borde, y luego lo golpeó con más fuerza. Finalmente se rompió y el huevo sin cocinar—que, por cierto, era real—se deslizó sobre su mano y hacia el vaso. Miró a la sustancia viscosa e hizo una mueca antes de alcanzar su varita con la otra mano.

—Permíteme —dijo Theo sacando su propia varita—. No quiero arriesgar que te despeines.

—No hasta más tarde, no —dijo Luna.

Theo parpadeó un par de veces, pero rápidamente limpió el huevo y sostuvo su copa de vino al camarero quien finalmente había llegado. —Sólo deje una o dos botellas en la mesa —dijo—. Por favor.

—Por supuesto, señor —murmuró el camarero.

Pansy Parkinson se dejó caer en un asiento frente a ellos. —Oh, gracias a Dios —dijo—. Le dijiste que dejara el vino. Theo, hoy eres mi hombre favorito.

—¿Potter no? —Draco preguntó con una voz ligeramente socarrona. Ella lo miró y él le sonrió suavemente—. Los vimos charlando antes. ¿Será tu más reciente aventura, Pans?

—Tal vez no, estoy molesta con él en este momento —dijo la mujer—. Se negó a dejar la mesa principal para venir a sentarse conmigo. Oh, Dios mío, ¿son esos huevos? —Se quedó mirando el centro de mesa—. Esto se pone cada vez mejor y mejor. ¿Alguien leyó la poesía en el programa? Theo, sírveme un vaso hasta el tope.

—Están crudos —dijo Luna— ¿Lees francés?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Pansy—. No estoy segura de que mi institutriz siquiera hablara inglés —Volvió a mirar a los huevos con una combinación de diversión y disgusto en su rostro—. A este ritmo el primer baile de ella será el pole dance.

Fue el turno de Draco de casi atragantarse. —Pansy —dijo entre dientes—. No puedes decir eso.

—¿Por qué no? —exigió la mujer—. Estamos haciendo esta cosa donde estamos sentados y tenemos una conversación agradable, pero, ¿nunca admitiremos que esta es la boda más vulgar en la que hemos estado? —Ella tomó el vaso de Theo y tragó una generosa porción de vino antes de añadir—: Y también me gusta bastante Ronald. Espero que ella sea una gata salvaje en la cama porque Merlín sabe que esta boda sugiere que él está bajo su control total.

—Creo que están muy enamorados —dijo Hermione.

Pansy soltó un bufido. —No voy a debatir eso, pero, realmente, ¿has visto el tamaño de ese retrato?

—El de mi mamá era más pequeño —dijo Luna—. Pero, estaba desnuda en el suyo.

Theo cerró los ojos por un momento antes de decir con voz tensa. —¿En su retrato de novia?

—Tuvieron una boda tradicional —dijo Luna—. Oh, mira, la ensalada está aquí.

Hubo un momento de misericordiosa calma en la conversación mientras todos agradecieron al personal de catering por las ensaladas y comenzaron a comer.

Cuando ella bajó su tenedor Pansy miró a Theo y luego a Luna y dijo—: ¿Ustedes dos ni siquiera se conocen?

Luna palmeó su boca con la servilleta. —Todavía no. ¿Eres siempre así de grosera?

—Sí —dijo Pansy, mirando hacia la mesa principal con una expresión de mal humor—. Tú lo conoces mejor, Granger. ¿Vale la pena mi tiempo?

Hermione siguió la mirada de la mujer. Harry las estaba mirando, claramente aburrido hasta más no poder. Lavender se había sentado sobre Ron y le estaba dando de comer pequeños bocados de ensalada y, con los dos ocupados y Ginny al otro lado de Lavender luciendo igualmente aburrida, Harry no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. —Harry la ha estado pasando mal —dijo—. Él... no le hagas caso cuando decida que es mejor para ti poner fin a las cosas.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Pansy exigió— ¿Es un borracho o algo? Porque no estoy para salvar almas perdidas, Granger. Ése es _tu_ pasatiempo, al parecer —Ella le dio a Draco una mirada que mezclaba su mal humor de antes con la familiaridad de la larga amistad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras ignoraba la actuación de Pansy y Draco. —Él... muchas personas que eran importantes para él murieron en lo que él cree fue su responsabilidad —dijo ella—. Él... él pensará que morirás también.

Pansy puso los ojos en eso. —Qué absoluta tontería. La guerra terminó.

—Y están los periodistas —añadió Hermione—. Donde él vaya.

Pansy se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba en su asiento. —Me gustaría ver a algún periodista tratando de interrumpir mi noche —dijo—. Tú, Draco y Theo simplemente les lamen el culo y sonríen bonito, pero ese no es mi estilo.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione, su voz todavía suave. Theo tuvo que inclinarse más hacia ella para escuchar sus siguientes palabras—. Malditos buitres —dijo.

Pansy, quien claramente tenía una idea bastante buena de lo que Hermione había murmurado en voz tan baja, se rió. —Creo que podrías agradarme, Granger.

—Bien —dijo Hermione—. Porque vengo con Harry.

—Bueno, eso fue un poco más de información de lo que necesitaba —dijo Pansy. Todos ellos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando ella añadió con una sonrisa—: Creer que ése es el tema de esta boda —Miró al plato que el personal de catering deslizó frente a ella. —¿Es esto pollo? Ugh. ¿Por qué siempre pollo Kiev* y papas?

—¿Quién quiere apostar que habrá una polla visible? preguntó Draco, hincando su propio pollo con un suspiro.

—Ella no lo haría —dijo Hermione—. No después de esa cosa con el... no.

Ella lo hizo.

* * *

Cualquier esperanza de que Pansy omitiera el lanzamiento típico de la liga fue condenada. Draco se acercó y capturó la pequeña cosa de encaje y satén en el aire con un educado, casi tenso, aplauso y comentarios de que él sabía que esto significaba que tenía que ser el próximo. Sonrió de tal manera que todos se rieron antes de que pasara un brazo alrededor de Hermione, tirando de ella hacia él. —Si me haces tirar de tu liga con mis dientes en público, lo juro, te voltearé sobre mi rodilla y te daré unas nalgadas —murmuró en su oído.

—Inténtalo y te destripo —murmuró devuelta.

—Por lo tanto, estamos de acuerdo —dijo—. Ninguna ceremonia de liga.

Ella se estremeció contra él. —Puedo estar de acuerdo con eso —dijo.

* * *

El baile de apertura _no_ fue, como Pansy había predicho maliciosamente, en un poste y una vez que todo el mundo había visto valientemente a Ron y Lavender bailar el vals sin gracia alguna en la pista de baile, Draco sacó a Hermione.

—No puedo bailar —confesó.

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Tuve clases de baile desde que tenía cinco años —dijo en voz baja—. Sólo tienes que seguirme.

—No, no puedo bailar —dijo en un pánico próximo—. Draco, fui casi expulsada del ballet infantil porque era pésima.

—Confía en mí —dijo tomando su mano—. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es dejar que te guíe.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya con la música en transición, ella lo miró con asombro. —Tienes razón —dijo—. Yo... eso fue muy divertido.

Draco besó la línea de su cabello. —Te lo dije —dijo, tratando de controlar su tono petulante —. Nos enseñaron para hacer a cualquier persona agraciada. Puedes agradecer a mi desgraciada madre por hacerme ir a clases durante años. Lo odiaba en el momento y me escondía detrás del piano.

Hermione rió y se puso de puntillas para besar su nariz. —Tonto —dijo ella con cariño obvio y él apretó sus manos sobre ella.

Él le dio un suave golpe con su codo para que mire a Theo, quien estaba tratando de guiar a Luna a través de algo parecido a un vals convencional que parecía tener poco éxito. —¿Fue el mejor en esconderse de las clase de baile? —preguntó Hermione.

Draco rió. —Creo que ella podría ser más resistente a dejarse convencer —dijo.

Pansy y Harry daban vueltas cerca de ellos y Hermione le mandó un beso volado a Harry. Él le sonrió y le dio uno de vuelta.

* * *

Hermione se había alejado de la mayor parte de los invitados a la boda y fue observando el proceso con lo que Draco pensó parecía ser agotamiento; había sido una larga noche y la fiesta no mostraba ningún signo de querer terminar. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando una cámara disparó cerca de ellos.

—¿En primera plana o un artículo? —bromeó él en silencio y ella gimió.

—¿Cómo te sientes acerca de fugarte? —murmuró.

Él se obligó a no reaccionar. —Debería ser muy afortunado —dijo—. Estoy bastante seguro de que este tipo de gran...

—Tedioso —Hermione intervino.

—... asunto es más o menos necesario en el mundo sangre pura —Él con cuidado no la miró—. No es que me oponga a fugarnos. Siempre asumí que cualquier mujer con la me casara querría algo así... esto. Bueno, quizá no _exactamente_ como esto —dijo y se detuvo a considerar algunas de las elecciones más interesantes de Lavender Weasley—, pero mejor así que no hacerlo.

—Porque tienes que casarte con una sangre pura —dijo.

Draco seguía sin mirarla. —Ese siempre fue el plan. Tengo la suerte de que estamos en un mundo moderno o mis padres probablemente me habrían comprometido con una chica de su elección a las cinco.

—Draco —ella sonó vacilante y él se puso tenso— ¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo si... si yo no fuera esta princesa Nott?

—¿Importa? —evadió—. Lo eres.

Ella suspiró. —Sé que debes haber oído a la estúpida Lavender cuando le dije que serías mi cita; ella casi se estremeció de emoción por lo que eso _significaba_. Casi allí mismo comenzó a planear la boda en la mansión. De hecho tuve que recordarle que fui torturada en ese lugar y que realmente no quería ir allí de nuevo.

—Sí, por cierto —dijo cerrando los ojos para tratar de bloquear su recordatorio de por qué ella nunca iría a su hogar de la infancia. Por qué él nunca, jamás podría pedirle eso—. No cambiaría... nada cambiaría.

—¿De Verdad?

Draco odiaba cómo su voz sonaba tan pequeña, tan perdida.

—Bueno —dijo—, me diste este anillo. Creo que no podrás deshacerte de mí ahora, a pesar de cualquier inseguridad que tengas por demasiado champán.

Ella se rió un poco ante eso. —Estoy haciendo el ridículo, ¿no? —preguntó—. Demasiado burbujeante y ahora estoy sensiblera.

Besó un lado de su cabello. —Puede ser eso si lo deseas —Sacó la caja de su bolsillo que había traído y se lo entregó a ella—. Tal vez esto te hará sentir mejor.

Ella se sentó y tomó el pequeño paquete y lo miró. —Draco —dijo ella— ¿Es esto...?

Él sonrió. —Sólo ábrelo —dijo.

Ella lo hizo, y cuando vio el simple y solitario rubí en una banda de plata sin brillo que hacía juego con el anillo de Draco, abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿No pensaste que sería tan aburrido como para ir en busca de diamantes? —bromeó mientras levantaba el anillo de la caja y lo sostuvo hacia su mano— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hermione Granger? —Ella asintió en silencio y él puso el anillo en el dedo—. Más allá del entendimiento, ¿no? —preguntó él y ella asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

—No me casaré en la mansión —dijo Hermione.

—Nunca te lo pediría —dijo Draco.

—Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender el uno del otro —dijo ella y él asintió con la cabeza—. Y nunca seré la pequeña heredera perfecta.

—Eres mejor que eso —dijo—. Yo no quiero eso. Te quiero a ti —Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar—: ¿De verdad me dejarías salir si nos fugamos?

Hermione miró de nuevo a la pista de baile llena de gente y se preguntó qué tan pronto podrían irse sin parecer groseros antes de que ella se acercara más a él. —Eso sería genial —dijo.

* * *

*Pollo Kiev: Un plato hecho de un filete de pollo enrollado lleno de mantequilla, recubierto con masa, y frito hasta que esté crujiente.

 _N/T: espero que Salesia y Gizz Malfoy Granger estén felices ahora sí xDDDDD_

 _Cuenta regresiva :Faltan cinco capítulos_

 _Escribo esta nota esperando que algún alma la lea:_

 _Hace un muy buen, buen tiempo le pedí a Colubrina traducir Rebuilding, como sabrán ustedes, hace poco superó el récord de reviews que tiene Isolation (Aislamiento en español traducido actualmente por Sandra Beatriz Peralta y dos personitas más); y ella muy amablemente aceptó-obvio que para ése entonces yo no sabía que iba a tener más de 120 capítulos en formato drable-. Y ya bueno... A pesar de que por allí a alguien le dije mis motivos para estar desmotivada a no hacerlo... Quería consultarles si deseaban que tradujera esta muy entretenida y fresca compilación de drables, o sea Rebuilding. Si la mayoría de los lectores (fantasma xDDDDD) de este Fic lo pide, lo haré ni bien termine TMP-y en paralelo a Reverse de Lady Moonglow que estoy traduciendo junto a Sandra C:-. Sí, bueno, sólo quería informar eso y obviamente entenderé si no lo desean._

 _¡Felices fiestas adelantadas y que su próximo año sea mucho mejor, mejor y mejor! C:_

 _Se despide,_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. Di no al plagio y repórtalo._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

—Buenos días —dijo Hermione con una alegría desbordante diseñada para irritar.

Blaise casi chilló mientras se daba la vuelta desde la cocina para mirar a la mujer que salía de la habitación de Draco. —No puedes estar aquí —dijo con horror absoluto—. Hermione, ¿has _pasado aquí la noche_? Oh, Salazar, ¡no puedes hacer eso! ¿Qué pasa si alguien lo descubría? Estarías arruinada. Tú...

—¿Nadie se casaría conmigo? —Hermione preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Sería rechazada por todos los aristócratas conservadores? ¡Ay de mí! ¿Pero podría sobrevivir?

Blaise se apartó de ella y, haciéndolo lucir difícil, cogió el café y molió los granos y midió el resultado en su cafetera francesa, a la vez que murmuraba por lo bajo.

—Buenos días —dijo Ginny, quien salía de la habitación de Blaise— ¿Es eso café?

—Sí —dijo Hermione mirando a Blaise con lo que ahora era una sonrisa totalmente pronunciada—. _No puedo hacer eso_ , ¿eh?

—Oh, Merlín —dijo Ginny— ¿Está gritando sobre los buenos modales de nuevo? Después de la boda que soportamos anoche, voto por que todos estamos de acuerdo en evitar toda tradición sangre pura.

—La cosa con el consolador —dijo Hermione con una risita.

—El retrato gigante.

—Los huevos.

—La poesía fue probablemente lo peor —dijo Draco, emergiendo detrás de Hermione y besando la parte superior de su cabeza—. Tener un programa es lo suficientemente de mal gusto, pero, oh Merlín, Blaise, debiste haber leído la poesía que ella incluyó.

—Sabes —Hermione dijo—, no leo francés y ella no incluyó una traducción.

—Tengo una copia del programa —dijo Ginny.

—¿Hubo un programa? —Blaise se volvió hacia la habitación— ¿En una _boda_? Quiero decir, no es como si fuera una obra de teatro. ¿Qué hizo ella? ¿Enumerar las biografías de todos los participantes?

—Poesía francesa lasciva —dijo Draco.

—¿Fue peor que el consolador? —preguntó Blaise, parpadeando ante ellos— ¿Un _consolador_? ¿Qué hacía un consolador en una boda de todos modos?

—Ella entendió mal algunos de los antiguos ritos de la fertilidad —dijo Draco—. Si no hubiera sido tan escandalosamente torpe y divertido ver a Lavender Brown besar un consolador mientras Ron trataba de encontrar una grieta en el suelo lo suficientemente grande como para esconderse me habría sentido mal por ella.

—Oh, ¿lo hizo? —Blaise se apoyó en el mostrador y comenzó a reír.

—Quiero que alguien me traduzca esta poesía —dijo Ginny.

Draco estaba de repente muy interesado en sus pies. —No creo tener una copia del programa —murmuró sonrojándose.

—Yo sí —dijo Ginny—. Espera —Ella entró de nuevo en la habitación de Blaise y regresó con un programa abierto en la mano. Blaise lo tomó de ella y suspiró.

—¿Théophile de Viau? — preguntó Draco— ¿De veras?

—No hubiera sido mi elección —dijo Draco secamente, besando a Hermione una vez más antes de cruzar para unirse a Blaise en su pequeña cocina. Se sirvió una taza de café y miró por encima del hombro de su amigo al poema impreso y suspiró.

—Creo que no conozco su trabajo —dijo Hermione.

Draco suspiró de nuevo. —Poeta del siglo diecisiete, condenado a ser quemado vivo por los muggles por sus escritos.

—¿Mago? —ella preguntó.

Draco asintió. —Se las arregló para conseguir la reducción de la pena por una de destierro, pero... parece como pedir la mala suerte en tu boda al leer los poemas de amor de un hombre condenado.

—Un gay condenado —añadió Blaise.

—Dudo que ella conociera esa parte —dijo Draco con un bufido.

—La traducción, por favor —dijo Ginny.

—Ugh —dijo Blaise, leyendo de nuevo—. Realmente no soy tan bueno con el francés, pero lo voy a intentar. Dice algo así como: "Obedezco sin restricciones porque él me da amor. Él tiene el deseo y así, sin resistencia, mi alma se entrega a lo que él le complace."

—Umm... ugh —dijo Hermione.

—Ron es un hombre afortunado —dijo Blaise, dejando el programa sobre el mostrador y empujándolo lejos de él—. Supongo.

—¿Realmente incluyó en su programa de boda un poema que dice que va a hacer lo que mi hermano quiera en la cama? —Ginny estaba empezando a sonreír— ¿Quién quiere apostar a que Ron no tiene idea de lo que ella aceptó? Me pregunto si puedo... no, no podría. Quizá George. Me pregunto si George podría sugerir un par de cosas verdaderamente locas que Ron pudiera pedir y luego citar ese poema a ella.

—Eres una mujer malvada —dijo Blaise.

Ginny podría haber respondido a eso, pero vio algo rojo brillando en el dedo de Hermione y lanzó un chillido de felicidad. —¡Lo hiciste! —dijo ella arrojando su cuerpo a través de la sala de estar para tomar la mano de su amiga—. El huroncito, complicado y bello Malfoy y tú. Bueno, que me condenen.

—No soy un huroncito —murmuró Draco.

Ginny lo miró. —Acostúmbrate a ello, chico hurón. Mis hermanos todavía preguntan si he hecho nuevos amigos últimamente. No jugamos limpio en nuestra familia.

—No voy a unirme a _tu_ familia —dijo Draco con los ojos muy abiertos mientras tomaba un gran trago de su café—. Los Nott. Voy a unirme a los Nott. O ella se está uniendo a los Malfoy. No a los Weasley. No.

—Eso es lo que piensas —dijo Ginny—. Tu familia apesta y, aparte de Theo, también la de Hermione. Ella es una de nosotros, así que tú también —Volvió a mirar el anillo de compromiso de Hermione—. Un rubí. Bonito. Sin embargo, no iría con mi pelo. Seré tradicional y quiero un diamante, pero esto te conviene.

—¿Quieres un diamante? —preguntó Blaise con su voz chirriante de nuevo.

Ella ni siquiera lo miró fijamente. —Si estás tomando nota, sí —Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hermione— ¿Harás una boda tan grande y ridícula como Lavender? Si es así, exijo que me dejes escoger el vestido de dama de honor. La cosa que eligió era...

—Horrible —dijo Hermione.

—Más que horrible —Ginny estuvo de acuerdo.

—Creo que no tan grande —dijo Hermione.

—Es una pena —dijo Ginny—. Y yo ya estaba con ganas de ayudar a seleccionar la poesía inapropiada para el programa. Tal vez una de las más sucias de Catullus.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —preguntó Blaise.

Draco palideció. —Ella fue a ver a su padre —dijo.

Blaise casi dejó caer el mortero que había estado usando para moler su actual cosecha de semillas de mostaza en polvo. —¿Sola? —preguntó—. Por favor, dime que llevó a Theo con ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza. —Llevó a Potter —dijo.

—Maldición, ¿qué hará? —Blaise exigió.

Draco se pasó una mano por su cabello. —Estamos comprometidos —dijo finalmente—. Iba a ir sola y la convencí para que llevara a Potter.

—¿Sola? —Blaise chirriaba— ¿Iba a ir a Azkaban sola?

—Bienvenido a tratar con Hermione —murmuró Draco.

* * *

Hermione miró al hombre canoso al otro lado de la mesa en búsqueda de algún tipo de parecido familiar. No vio ninguno. Supuso que podía ver a Theo en los ojos de este hombre. Ambos tenían el mismo color azul oscuro, tan profundo que era casi negro, pero los ojos de Theo nunca habían sido tan carentes de atención. Desde el momento en que había entrado en su apartamento, con una nota en la mano, su hermano obviamente había querido amarla. Cada discusión que tenían acerca de las tradiciones, cultura y la forma en que realmente debía valerse de que la fortuna Nott venía de un lugar de amor y cuidado. Los ojos de este hombre no se entusiasmaban de esa manera.

—Has vuelto —dijo—. No me esperaba eso.

Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. —Quería entender —dijo—. Pensé que podrías hablar con más libertad sin Theodore o Draco presentes.

—Ellos quieren protegerte —dijo Thoros Nott—, así que deberían.

Hermione se levantó la manga y le mostró su brazo. Él leyó la cicatriz y ella lo vio palidecer.

—Sangre sucia —leyó en voz alta, y luego— ¿La persona que hizo eso está muerta?

—Fue Bellatrix —dijo Hermione.

—Entonces, sí —dijo su padre—. Muerta.

—¿Te importa? —preguntó ella.

Thoros Nott no parpadeó mucho cuando dijo—: Si el que te hizo eso aún viviera, movería el mismo infierno para poner fin a su vida. La vida de ella.

Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás, temblando. No había esperado eso.

—Por favor, dime que no has venido aquí sola —dijo su padre.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Harry está afuera hablando con los guardias. Todos están muy emocionados por tener al Elegido entre ellos. Él odia esa tontería, pero lo hace.

—Por ti.

—Por mí —ella estuvo de acuerdo.

—Es bueno tener amigos leales —dijo su padre.

Se sentaron, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Hermione dijo, su voz como un susurro—: Dime todo.

Él no la insultó fingiendo no entender a qué se refería. —Yo no te quería —admitió—. Fuiste un error, un símbolo de mi fracaso por no cuidar de la mujer a la que adoraba. Ella... ella te cantaba, antes de que nacieras. Ella se frotaba el vientre y cantaba. Y yo la escuchaba, ella tenía la voz más hermosa. Ella te quería tanto. Ella trató de inventar alguna manera para poder quedarse contigo, pero yo sabía... sabía que ella no podía. Sus propios padres la hubieran repudiado. No me habrían permitido casarme con ella. Así que ella —su voz se quebró y él se tomó un momento para darse valor antes de continuar—, ella te cantó y yo encontré una familia que te amaría. Y entonces naciste y la Sanadora se acercó para llevarte lejos y ella suplicó—ella gritó—que se le permitiera sostenerte y la mujer dijo que eso sólo haría más difícil dejarte ir. Ella te había envuelto en una manta y mientras giraba para irse, tu madre me suplicó—me amenazó con que me dejaría—y te arrebaté de los brazos de esa Sanadora. Yo... yo ya estaba involucrado en las Artes Oscuras, ya sabes. Yo sabía cómo incapacitar a la Sanadora y lo hice.

Hermione podía sentir las lágrimas empezando a correr por su rostro mientras su padre hablaba. Él había dejado de mirarla; en lugar de eso estaba mirando un punto por encima de su hombro.

—Te entregué a mi Calla—ese era el nombre de tu madre—y ella bajó la mirada, hacia tu rostro, y la vi amarte. Ella se abrió la bata y te acercó a su pecho, lo agarraste y ella se sentó y lloró mientras te daba de lactar.

—Tomé una foto de ustedes dos juntas. Ella te estaba mirando y estaba tan feliz de tenerte, pero tan dolorosamente triste porque sabía que no podía mantenerte. Y luego te llenaste, cerraste los ojos y dejaste de lactar, ella te devolvió a mí y dijo que me fuera. Cuando miré hacia atrás, ella se había acurrucado de lado y... lloró todas las noches durante seis meses. Finalmente me pidió que le lanzara un _Obliviate_ para que pudiera olvidarte. Y lo hice.

—A veces te odié por hacerla tan infeliz. Y a veces me odiaba a mí mismo por no tener el valor de decir a todos que se vayan al infierno para que ella pudiera mantenerte. Así yo podría mantenerte.

—Fue un error —dijo—. Yo debería haber... debería haberme preocupado menos por la auto-preservación y haber sido más... más valiente. Yo debería haber sido más valiente.

—Amaba a mis padres —dijo Hermione, y ahora ella era la que miraba por encima del hombro—. No me arrepiento de nada.

Thoros Nott asintió. Ella pudo ver el movimiento a pesar de que no lo miraba.

—Pero tal vez podríamos llegar a conocernos —dijo.

—Me gustaría eso —dijo.

Hermione vaciló antes de preguntar—: ¿Qué pasó con la foto?

Thoros sacó un pequeño libro de su bolsillo y lo empujó sobre la mesa hacia ella. Era un pequeño diario, una de las muchas comodidades que Theo le había traído a la cárcel y uno de los pocos que había pedido. Para ser honestos, él se había olvidado de la foto de ella; él quería la otra fotografía. Aún así, ya que Theo la había llevado para que lo conociera, él había pasado mucho tiempo mirando la foto y recordando.

Hermione abrió el volumen; entre las páginas se encontró con dos imágenes. Una era de una mujer menuda, pálida que parecía cansada; tenía el pelo fibroso y empapado de sudor y sostenía un bebé contra su pecho. Estiró una mano para limpiar una fila de lágrimas, y luego metió su brazo de nuevo bajo el pequeño bulto que tenía en la mano.

Hermione tragó el nudo en la garganta y volteó la foto. En el reverso se leía: "Calla y Asteria".

Dejó la fotografía y trató de recobrar la compostura. Para ganar tiempo antes de hablar, miró a la otra fotografía. Mostraba a un niño pequeño, de pelo oscuro de la mano de la misma mujer mientras ella lo ayudaba a caminar. "Calla y Theodore" leyó en la etiqueta.

—¿Puedo quedarme con esta? — preguntó sosteniendo la imagen de sí misma.

Thoros asintió, con los ojos cerrados.

—Voy a hacer una copia —dijo Hermione—. Te devolveré la original.

—Te lo agradecería —dijo Thoros Nott.

* * *

Theo miró la fotografía, con cuidado de no dejar caer helado en ella. —Mírate —dijo—. Mi hermana mayor, toda pequeña y blanda.

Hermione resopló y le quitó la foto. —Podría ser cualquier bebé —dijo—. Todos los recién nacidos tienen el mismo aspecto.

—Sí —dijo—, pero eres tú—se recostó en el pequeño asiento de la heladería y dijo—: Cuando hagas la copia, dame una también.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry rodó los ojos. —Porque quiere una foto de su hermana. Honestamente, Hermione —Lamió su cono y luego le dijo a Theo—: Ella no consigue entender lo que es tener una infancia que no está fuera de algún libro de cuentos tiernos. Para ella, todo era lecciones de ballet, viajes a los museos y entradas para el teatro infantil de la temporada, no arañas, silencios y deseos de que las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Terminó mal —dijo Hermione.

Theo se acercó para tocar su mano. —Lo sé —dijo—. Me gustaría que pudiéramos traerlos de vuelta.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Encanto de memoria... realmente hice un buen trabajo, ya sabes. No es corregible —Puso la sonrisa decidida en su rostro que siempre tenía cuando hablaba de sus padres— ¿Sabes?, están felices. Tienen una gran vida. Ellos no están sufriendo.

Sin expresar que ningún mortífago los mató.

Sin decir que los echaba de menos.

—Te amo —fue todo lo que dijo Theo.

Hermione le dio una débil sonrisa y luego dijo con alegría decidida—: Entonces, Harry, dime acerca de Pansy. ¿Cómo va _eso_? ¿Has intentado dejarla ya?

Theo sofocó una carcajada mientras Harry le dio a Hermione una disimulada mirada burlona y luego admitió—: Sí.

—¿Que pasó? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ella me dijo que no fuera un idiota —murmuró Harry—. Entonces sugerí que era pobre porque no la había llevado a ese maldito lugar francés donde Draco también te llevó, así que le dije que la llevaría allí el viernes.

—Suena como Pansy —dijo Theo— ¿Han tenido encuentros con la prensa?

Eso hizo que Harry sonriera. —Sí —dijo—. Y ella le quitó la cámara al tipo, la abrió, y quemó la película. Él hizo un sonido parecido a un aullido, que fue algo hermoso de escuchar, y amenazó con llamar a los Aurores.

—¿Y entonces? — preguntó Hermione divertida.

—Ella dijo que lo hiciera y que presentaría una denuncia por acoso e intento de asalto. Él dijo que ella lo había asaltado y ella señaló que aún no lo había hecho, pero que eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento.

Theo se reía tan fuerte ante eso que casi dejó caer su cono de helado. —¿Y? — preguntó demasiado familiarizado con Pansy para creer que había terminado ahí.

Harry estaba empezando a sonreír. —Ella dijo que la próxima vez que tratara de tomar una foto de ella sin su permiso, rompería su cámara y si lo intentaba de nuevo, le destrozaría las pelotas.

—¿Puedo hacer eso? —Hermione le preguntó a Theo.

—No —dijo—, por supuesto que no.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con absoluta petulancia.

—Bueno, primero, porque no eres tan perra como Pansy y, segundo, podrías considerar dejar a Draco que te defienda.

—Tiene demasiado miedo de romper cualquiera de las preciosas reglas para mandar a volar a alguien —Hermione murmuró, encorvada en su asiento.

Theo le tomó la mano. —Dale tiempo —dijo.

—Malfoy un imbécil grosero —dijo Harry—. No me digas que la guerra totalmente destruyó eso. Él sólo podría necesitar un poco de ánimo.

—¿De verdad me estás diciendo que aliente a Draco que sea un idiota? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sólo con las personas que lo merecen —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie— ¿Todavía estás durmiendo en su apartamento?

Theo se puso rojo y colocó sus manos sobre las orejas. —Lalalalala no puedo oír —dijo.

—Sí —dijo Hermione— ¿Por qué?

—Entonces nos vemos el sábado, cuando vaya a buscarlo para jugar Quidditch.

—¿Sabe él que irás? —ella preguntó.

Harry le sonrió. —Nop.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** El poema que Lavender incluye en su programa es._ _"Pour DM mademoiselle". La traducción es muy floja. Muy floja. El francés es:_

 _"J'obéis contrainte à l'amour qu'il me donne_

 _Quelque désir qu'il ait,_

 _Et sans lui résister mon âme s'abandonne_

 _A tout ce qui lui plaît."_

 _Como digo a menudo, las escritoras somos unas zorras (o al menos yo) y sus opiniones nos hacen muy feliz. Allí hay una rara y mixta metáfora tratando de salir._

 _ **N/T:** Lamento no responder sus reviews y también el no haber corregido el capítulo, sólo me alcanza tiempo para traducir en la madrugada :/. Son las 3:55 a.m_

 _Gracias por seguir dejando reviews y agregando a sus listas esta traducción C:_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. Di no al plagio y repórtalo._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Harry Potter golpeó la puerta a las ocho y Hermione, fingiendo que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, se dio la vuelta en la cama y empujó a Draco. —Ve a lidiar con eso —ordenó—. Una princesa sangre pura necesita su sueño de belleza.

—Blaise puede hacerlo —gimió y tiró una almohada sobre su cabeza mientras que los golpes continuaban.

—Está con Gin —dijo Hermione—. Y quien quiera que sea no va a irse.

—Bien —dijo Draco al fin y salió de su cama gruñendo, se puso un par de pantalones, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Hermione se apoyó en un codo y escuchó lo que pasó.

—¿Potter? —la voz de Draco había sido despojada de toda la somnolencia. Ella podía oírlo colocarse su máscara y escuchar la arrogancia y vanidad de su actitud defensiva asentada en el tono de su voz. —¿Qué quieres?

—¿Merlín, acabas de levantarte? —Harry no se molestó en ocultar su diversión—. Afortunadamente el juego no empieza en una hora, así que tenemos tiempo para ir por un poco de café y donas.

—¿Juego? — preguntó Draco— ¿Qué juego? ¿De qué hablas, Potter?

—El partido de Quidditch —dijo Harry—. Vístete, coge tu escoba, y vámonos.

Hermione puso una mano sobre su boca para tratar de controlar su risa mientras Draco dijo—: ¿Qué? —Ella se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y se asomó. Harry estaba apoyado contra la pared, las gafas torcidas como de costumbre y su pelo que parecía como si no se hubiera molestado en tratar de peinarlo. Tenía una taza de bebida para llevar de lo que supuso era chocolate caliente. Draco, con nada más que unos pantalones, lo miraba fijamente.

—Un partido improvisado de Quidditch. Estás en mi equipo que será, lo admito, un poco rudo para ti ya que Ginny Weasley _y_ George están planeando en jugar hoy en el otro equipo, así que probablemente conseguiremos que nos pateen el trasero, pero los ganadores tienen que comprar las bebidas en el almuerzo, así que todo saldrá bien.

—Potter —dijo Draco—. Nadie va a jugar Quidditch conmigo. Mortífago. ¿Recuerdas?

—El mortífago más patético, tal vez —dijo Potter—.Si hubiera un Salón de la Fama del Mal, Malfoy, no estarías en él, confía en mí. Tú eres el chico que sirve agua del mundo Mortífago. Tú eres el chico cuyo padre lo metió en los deportes juveniles porque quería ser el entrenador, no porque su hijo fuera bueno en ello.

—Siento como que debería estar ofendido por eso —dijo Draco.

—Pero Quidditch —Harry continuó—, eres bueno en el Quidditch.

—Coge tu escoba —dijo Hermione desde la puerta donde estaba. Draco se giró y la miró—. Vamos —dijo ella—. Nadie te dirá que no, Draco.

—Siempre es un no —dijo.

—¿Es siempre así de lento? —Harry preguntó, mirando a través de la sala a Hermione—. Y ponte algo de ropa. ¿Qué es esto? ¿El show erótico de Malfoy y Granger? Uno de ustedes sin camisa, y el otro en tan sólo una... ¿camisa?

—¿Y bragas —dijo Hermione—. No exageres.

—Es como si el mundo me odiara.

—Potter —dijo Draco—. Nadie jugará conmigo. Sólo... es amable de tu parte y peculiar como el infierno, para invitarme pero si voy, entonces no tendremos un juego.

—Entonces seremos tú y yo frente a los Weasley —dijo Harry con un encogimiento de hombros—, y aún así ellos probablemente nos ganarán, pero al menos la cuenta del almuerzo será más baja —Draco no se movió y Harry añadió, con voz tan amable como para ser casi insoportable— ¿No lo entiendes, Malfoy? Cualquier persona que no juegue contigo no es bienvenida.

—Coge tu escoba, idiota —dijo Hermione—. Te veré después del almuerzo en mi apartamento y puedes aburrirme con la charla de Quidditch —y añadió—: Blaise y yo tenemos una cita en el café.

—Una _no-cita_ en el café —Blaise corrigió empujando a Harry para entrar en el apartamento—. Ginny me echó hace treinta minutos; ¿no se supone que deben irse ya?

—¿Tú no juegas? — preguntó Draco.

—¿A esta hora? —Blaise disimuló un escalofrío—. No, gracias. Hermione, ¿por qué no llevas ropa? No podemos ir a tomar un café contigo con ese aspecto.

* * *

La salida por un café, que no era una cita, en su mayoría involucraba a Hermione haciendo ruidos simpáticos mientras Blaise le preguntaba por qué había sido tan cruel como para presentarle a Ginny en primer lugar, que no era justo conocer a la mujer perfecta y que ella sólo esté interesada en el sexo.

No, como Blaise se apresuró a asegurarle, que el sexo era malo. No del todo.

—Sabes —Hermione dijo— ¿no hay algunas cosas que probablemente no se supone que compartan? ¿Reglas sangre pura y todo?

—No se supone que yo tenga algo _para_ compartir —dijo—. Pero ella es _espléndida_.

—Divertido —dijo Hermione—, ella dijo lo mismo de ti.

Blaise se inclinó sobre la mesa, esperando claramente que ella hubiera mentido pero Hermione se rió. —Podrías intentar preguntarle si no solo está más interesada en tu...

—Alto —dijo Blaise, levantando una mano—. No puedo soportar que la hermana de Theo me diga ciertas palabras. Incluso si tú y Draco tienen una docena de mocosos rubios de pelo rizado corriendo, voy a fingir que de alguna manera fueron concebidos vía inmaculada concepción.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy extraño? —preguntó Hermione.

* * *

Ginny estiró las piernas frente a ella y metió su cuchara en el helado de nuevo. —No es eso —suspiró—. Realmente no esperaba que él me _gustara_ , ¿sabes? Me refiero a que esperaba disfrutar de un buen polvo, porque Merlín sabe que el hombre tiene experiencia y... pero él es simplemente adorable. Esa preocupación quisquillosa e hilarante sobre el decoro diez minutos después de que haya tenido su boca en mi...

—Algunos detalles que no necesitas compartir —Hermione señaló.

Ginny rió. —Está bien. ¿Y la cosa del café? Le di un montón de plantas de mostaza silvestre que mi madre había arrancado de su jardín, porque las muy malditas están invadiendo este año y él actuó como si le pusiera la riqueza del mundo a sus pies. Es sólo el más... pero ya sabes cómo es él sobre los sangre pura —Clavó la cuchara de nuevo en el recipiente y lo metió en la boca antes de decir sus palabras parcialmente audibles—. Tiene esa cosa de chica buena o mala en su cabeza y tú sabes cuál soy.

Hermione suspiró y alejó el helado fuera del alcance de Ginny. —¿Irías allí ahora mismo y le dirías eso? Porque tuve que escucharlo quejarse sobre el café, que tú sólo lo querías por su polla y ahora estás quejándote de que deseas más que la polla y, por el amor de Merlín, si _ustedes dos_ hablan de algo que no sea sobre la polla, tal vez no tendrías que comer todo esto sin compartir nada.

* * *

—¿Haremos qué?

Hermione miró a Draco en algo parecido a la incredulidad. No estaba segura de lo que había sucedido en ese juego de Quidditch, pero el hombre había llegado a su apartamento casi rebosando de felicidad. Había cogido el helado que Ginny había dejado sobre el mostrador y lo tiró a la basura sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaba haciendo porque estaba tan ocupado parloteando sobre algún movimiento que había hecho, algo que nunca había logrado hacer en la escuela, pero lo había hecho y le había pasado una pelota u otra cosa a Harry—no, ella notó, Potter—y el hombre había hecho un amago y en ese momento Hermione había dejado de prestarle atención, recogió sus pies sobre el sofá y lo vio hablar. Lo había visto _ser feliz_.

Fue bueno ver eso.

Ella previó un montón "mmm" para alentarlo en el futuro, mientras él hablaba de este juego ridículo y ella pensaba en otras cosas. Sin embargo, no prestar atención a veces no funcionaba para una persona, sobre todo cuando el prometido de esa persona dijo lo que ella podría haber jurado que sonaba como—: Vamos a salir a cenar con Harry y Pansy, supongo que está bien.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó ella— ¿ _Harry_ y Pansy?

—Ella fue a ver el juego —dijo Draco, ya sea ignorando o ajeno al tono de ella—. Todavía están juntos y ella sugirió que nos uniéramos a ellos y pensé que te gustaría...

—¿iremos a una cita doble con Harry y Pansy?

Draco dejó de hablar y parpadeó un par de veces. —¿Se supone que no debí aceptarlo? —preguntó.

Hermione suspiró y se frotó la cara con una mano. —No, está bien. ¿Dónde?

—Un nuevo lugar llamado Pensamiento. Comida española, creo. Ella estaba siendo muy presumida de ser capaz de conseguir una reservación, así que supongo que está de moda.

Hermione comenzó a repasar mentalmente las cosas que podía usar que contaban como estar a la moda al tiempo que cubriera sus rodillas y hombros. —Esta noche —murmuró—.Será _esta noche_. En un par de horas.

—¿Tenemos otros planes para hoy? — preguntó Draco.

Ella suspiró ante lo muy estúpidos que eran los hombres. —Voy a ir a lavarme el pelo y tratar de averiguar qué ponerme. Sólo... lee algo u otra cosa.

Draco parecía confundido mientras ella salía de la habitación murmurando algo sobre restaurantes de moda y las normas sangre pura y la imposibilidad de combinar ambas.

* * *

Se acomodó en un par de pantalones capri de plata, una camiseta y una chaqueta de cuero para mantener alejado el frío de la tarde. Draco la miró y le dijo: —Mucho brillo.

—Lo metálico está de moda —dijo ella.

—Si tú lo dices —murmuró, sosteniendo la puerta para ella.

La reacción de Pansy fue mucho más gratificante. Ella pasó sus ojos sobre Hermione y le dijo—: Vogue. Hace 3 meses. Lindo. Por lo menos no me sentiré avergonzada de ser vista contigo.

—Tiene mucho _brillo_ —dijo Draco de nuevo.

—Supongo que lo tienes a tu lado por razones distintas a sus agudas observaciones —Pansy le dijo a Hermione antes de tirar de la cámara del cuello de un hombre escondido entre la maleza fuera del restaurante—. Creo que ya hemos tenido esta discusión —le dijo al hombre mientras ella abrió la cámara, incineró la película, y luego tiró todo el lío al concreto donde se rompió en varios pedazos.

El fotógrafo hizo un ruido como un graznido y dijo, indignado—: ¡Eso es destrucción de mi propiedad!

—Y el acoso es un delito —dijo Pansy—. Y tengo un abogado mejor que el tuyo. Ahora vete y acosa a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para aguantarte —Miró a Harry quien tenía una expresión perpleja en su rostro y dijo—: Bueno, ¿me vas a abrir la puerta o no, Potter?

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry y abrió la puerta negra que era de la misma tonalidad del frente del restaurante sin ventanas.

—Este lugar parece haber salido de una historia de Halloween —le murmuró Draco a Hermione mientras ella miraba las letras rojo sangre del nombre del restaurante con ninguna otra pista en cuanto a lo que podría haber en el interior. —¿Estamos seguros de que no están atrayendo a personas para que un aquelarre de vampiros drene su sangre? ¿Estamos _seguros_ de que este es un restaurante?

—Merlín, eres tan conservador —dijo Pansy antes de entregarle su abrigo al maítre y darle su nombre. Ella se dio la vuelta y dijo—: Vive un poco, Malfoy.

El interior del restaurante era tan negro como el exterior, con paredes negras que habían sido cubiertas con fotografías en blanco y negro de España e iluminación tenue que habría hecho casi imposible leer el menú de no ser por Pansy que había llamado al camarero con un imperioso gesto, le dijo una serie de lo que sonaba como órdenes complicadas en español, y luego se echó hacia atrás en su asiento acolchado y sonrió ante el confundido Draco. —Honestamente, Hermione, ¿siempre está así de serio? —preguntó —. Hay vida afuera de las heladerías y apaciguados lugares franceses, ya sabes.

—Ya déjalo —dijo Harry, mirando al hombre acercarse a ellos con una botella de vino tinto con el aire de un hombre que ha sido abandonado en una isla y acababa de ver un bote de rescate. —Él no está acostumbrado a ti.

—Debería estarlo —dijo Pansy—. Él me conoce desde que se seguía haciendo pis en sus pantalones durante las fiestas.

—Estoy agradecido de no haberte conocido antes de que me hayan domesticado lo suficiente —dijo Harry mientras el camarero sirvió una muestra de vino en el vaso de Harry. Él se lo pasó a Pansy que bebió, asintió con la cabeza, y luego, cuando el camarero se quedó a la espera de veredicto de Harry, ella dijo—: Puede servir a los demás. Potter no podría reconocer un buen vino tinto español de Tesco en una botella de vino y Draco todavía está aturdido por la idea de que su novia tiene un mejor sentido de la moda de su madre.

—Prometida —dijo Hermione.

—¿Ya lo hicieron oficial? —preguntó Pansy—. Quiero decir, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, pero esperaba que hicieras sufrir más tiempo al bastardo. Eres una vergüenza para tu vagina.

Harry hizo un sonido ahogado, bajó su copa de vino y parpadeó un par de veces.

Pansy siguió como si él no hubiera hecho un sonido. —¿Vas a conseguir una foto de la cara de Narcissa cuando se lo digas? Me pregunto si la noticia de que su bebé se va a casar con una princesa hará que sea el centro de atención. Ella por un tiempo tenía miedo de que él fuera gay por la forma en la que él siempre hablaba de ti en la escuela, ya sabes —Tomó un sorbo de vino y miró al camarero— ¿Sigues aquí?

El hombre se escabulló.

—¿Ella pensó que yo era gay? — preguntó Draco estupefacto.

—Bueno, eso es lo que ella le dijo a mi madre, por la forma en que estas viejas urracas chismosean, quién sabe si es lo que realmente pensaba. Tú hablabas sin parar de Potter cuando eras un niño —Pansy miró a Hermione—. ¿Supongo que no quieres ser parte de un cuarteto? Siempre me he preguntado si las chicas comen mejor el coño. Y Malfoy realmente parecía tener una gran atracción por...

—¿Estas borracha? — preguntó Hermione cortando a la otra mujer.

—Todavía no —dijo Pansy alegremente—. Dame tiempo y lo estaré —Levantó su copa—. Este es un buen vino, pero, como todo lo bueno, se debe consumir con disfrute vigoroso, no con pequeños sorbos —Tomó un generoso trago y luego agregó—: lo que significa que estaré bastante molesta en breve.

Draco miró a Harry y murmuró—: ¿Estás seguro? —Mientras que inclinaba su cabeza hacia Pansy. El hombre con gafas dio una mirada casi cariñosa a Pansy, y Draco gimió—. Mejor tú que yo —murmuró mientras el camarero, mirando a Pansy con nerviosismo, sirvió un plato con rebanadas de pan tostado, un plato de anchoas y un plato de tomates picados.

—Tú eres el que se juntó con Hermione —dijo Harry cogiendo un aperitivo—. Pregúntale acerca de los elfos domésticos en algún momento.

Hermione cogió una de las rebanadas de pan y simuló tirarle a Harry mientras Draco tragó una risa.

—¿Vas a tirar la comida? —Pansy le preguntó a Harry mientras él colocaba condimentos sobre el pan que había cogido y se lo entregó a ella— ¿Es esto una cosa muggle carente de modales? —Ella le dio un mordisco e hizo un ronroneo—. Esto es tan bueno. Casi mejor que el sexo.

—Me alegro de que es sólo casi mejor —dijo Draco mientras tomaba un bocado del suyo—. Porque si estuvieras perdiendo contra un principiante, Potter, bueno... creo que simplemente estaré agradecido de que no estaba realmente enamorado de ti en la escuela.

—Mi corazón está roto —dijo Harry—. Sin embargo, voy a tratar de seguir adelante.

—Pensé que supuestamente las chicas buenas sangre pura no tenían relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio —dijo Hermione.

Pansy la miró boquiabierta, luego pateó a Draco por debajo de la mesa. —¿Qué le has estado diciendo a esta pobre chica? —exigió—. Oh Merlín, Hermione. Las chicas buenas sangre pura hacemos lo que queremos. Tenemos el poder y el dinero y todos los demás pueden irse a la mierda. Simplemente no nos dejamos _atrapar_. ¿No sabes cómo hacer un encanto anticonceptivo?

—Sí lo sé —dijo Hermione bebiendo su vino—. Sólo he estado sujeta a un poco de la histeria de Blaise...

—Oh Blaise —dijo Pansy como si eso lo explicara todo—. Bueno, él tiene problemas.

—Y Theo...

—Bueno, él es tu _hermano_. No puedes esperar que él te anime a saltar a la cama de Malfoy. Eso sería espeluznante —Ella extendió la mano expectante y Harry le pasó otra pequeña tostada con tomate y anchoas.

—¿Cómo es que no me estás preparando mis pequeñas tostadas? —Hermione preguntó a Draco, quien suspiró y comenzó a colocar los ingredientes sobre una rebanada de pan para ella.

—Yo tenía la impresión de que cualquier hombre que yo tocara tanto en público podría ir donde Theo y exigir un contrato de compromiso —dijo Hermione.

Pansy se encogió de hombros. —Pueden preguntar, pero ¿qué te importa? ¡Oh no! —dijo haciendo un gemido ridículo—. He dañado los sentimientos del meón de Graham Montague. Qué debería hacer, pobre bebé piensa que tengo sentimientos por él —Ella resopló—. Algunos de esos idiotas patriarcales podrían utilizar cualquier cosa para los supuestos.

Draco suspiró. —Pansy —dijo mientras le entregaba un plato a Hermione—, Theo podría no apreciar tener que luchar duelos defendiendo su honor. Hemos tenido un tiempo bastante difícil consiguiendo que incluso ella trate de jugar bajo las reglas. Podrías no...

—Oh, no seas absurdo —dijo Pansy—. Realmente nadie es lo suficientemente patético en insistir en un duelo. Y si lo hicieran Theo es capaz de arreglárselas. Recuerdas cuando él. ..

—Basta —dijo Draco con voz ahogada—. Todo esto es un punto discutible, porque si Graham Montague le coquetea a ella, personalmente lo voy a golpear en su miserable cara.

—Qué violento —dijo Pansy—. Tu lado vándalo está aflorando en ti —le sonrió—. Eso me gusta.

—¿Qué hizo Theo que Draco no quiere que me digas? —preguntó Hermione tomando un sorbo de su vino.

Pansy le sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia delante sobre sus codos. Harry miró interesado y Draco horrorizado. —¿Cuánto vale para ti mi silencio? —Pansy le preguntó a Draco—. Porque todavía tengo las fotos.

En ese momento, el camarero trajo un plato grande y más platos, y la mesa estaba momentáneamente distraída por la necesidad de cambiar de lugar los vasos para hacer espacio para las nuevas incorporaciones y colocar comida en sus platos. Después de que el camarero se fue, Draco dijo entre dientes—: Sé sobre Marcus y si no mantienes la boca cerrada, tampoco yo lo haré.

Pansy sonrió beatíficamente. —Theo nunca hizo nada —dijo—. Sólo estoy molestando a Draco —Dio un mordisco—. Hermione —dijo—. Deberíamos ir de compras en algún momento. Sólo chicas.

—Pansy —dijo Draco en un tono de advertencia.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella—. Estoy cambiando de tema. Honestamente, no se puede agradar a algunas personas —Acomodó su pelo—. Gracias a Dios puedo seguir teniendo aquí a Potter contento con simplemente...

—¡Pansy! —Harry dijo en un tono estrangulado.

—¿Cómo estuvo el Quidditch? —Hermione preguntó en una necesidad desesperada para no saber nada de la vida sexual de Harry y Pansy. Draco se aferró a la línea de vida con entusiasmo, al igual que Harry, y ambos hablaron sin parar acerca de las oscuras reglas del Quidditch hasta el postre.

* * *

 ** _N/T:_**

 _Cuenta regresiva: Faltan tres capítulos._

 _1.- Gracias a todxs de veritas! por comentar, por agregar a sus listas y seguir pendientes C: (el que no actualice en una semana o un mes no significa que haya abandonado la traducción, así que no desesperen! oxo)He leído cada comentario, pero a veces por dejar notas extensas como esta se me pasa responder a las que no tienen cuenta, aún así gracias a Salesia quien siempre está presente en todos los capítulos C:_

 _2.-Como bien algunxs sabrán, traduciré Rebuilding... en un primer momento pensé que el fic (formato drabble de 162 capítulos) terminaría allí y luego en otro fic Colubrina iniciaría la segunda parte, pero no, lo ha continuado allí mismo así que serán en total más de 400 capítulos :S omg, me muero. Así que en vista de que va a demorar en terminar... también empezaré la traducción en marzo, porque también está el hecho de que Sunset82 y yo estamos traduciendo Reverse y los capítulos kilométricos (aún no está terminado y faltan 15 capítulos para terminar, el capítulo más largo consta de 45 páginas!), tengo fics propios pendientes que me gustaría retomar también._

 _3.- **PUBLICIDAD DESCARADA:**_

 _ ***El foro de "El Mapa del Mortífago"** tiene el agrado de presentarles su **fan page en fb** : **El Mapa del Mortífago** (con ese nombre podrán encontrarla) en donde anunciaremos los retos y fics participantes. Y para iniciar sus actividades en la red social muggle, el Lord y sus vasallos han decidido aperturar la sección de **"CONSEJOS"** en donde ustedes pueden dejar sus problemas de la vida o cualquier cosa y el Lord o alguno de sus fieles súbditos les brindarán "ayuda". Eso sí, coloca **#TerapiaconelLord.**_

 _ ***** Si bien ha sido todo un secreto a voces xDDD Michi Michaelis, AliciaBlackM y yo estamos organizando los **Amortentia Awards para todos los fics del potterverso, que iniciará su etapa de nominaciones el 15 de este mes, así que entra al fb y busca: Amortentia Awards** (con una portada ligeramente pinky y avatar del trío dorado bajo los efectos de la Amortentia). Publicitaría este evento en grupos de fb, pero hay una alta probabilidad de ignorar el post olímpicamente :S así que no. Esperamos contar con su apoyo para así realizar unas votaciones ¿equitativas? ¿más democráticas? eso sí ¡mucha participación! :D_

 _4.- No sé que más poner xDD. Si has llegado hasta aquí, te mereces todo mi corazón (heart) Buena vibra!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. Di no al plagio y repórtalo._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Theo sonrió ante la completamente desconcertada expresión de Hermione. —Pero se acaban de conocer —dijo por lo que podría haber sido la decimoquinta vez.

—¿Y? —dijo Theo—. Tú y Draco parecen adorarse el uno al otro.

—Nos conocemos desde que tenemos once —dijo Hermione con frustración—. No es lo mismo.

—Y él era un amor contigo, ¿no? —dijo Theo— ¿Dónde está el imbécil, de todos modos?

—Él no es un imbécil —dijo Hermione—. Y él está visitando a su madre. Opté por no verla.

Theo le sonrió mientras se recostaba en el asiento de su restaurante favorito tailandés. El elefante encima de su cabeza parecía compartir su alegría petulante y Hermione miraba tanto a su hermano como a la figura con exasperación. —Pero, ¿ _casarse_? —preguntó de nuevo, alejándose del tema incómodo de Narcissa Malfoy y retornando a la idea de su hermano y el anillo que tenía en su mano, un anillo del cual ella estaba bastante segura que había salido de una tienda de juguetes— ¿Para _Luna_?

Theo tomó un sorbo de su té y dijo, con tono serio ahora—: Si se tratara de una generación anterior me hubiera encontrado con ella en el altar.

—Sí, bueno, y no es una buena razón para casarse rápidamente. Porque la gente solía soportar los matrimonios arreglados —Hermione rodó los ojos—. Realmente no puedes esperar que sea comprensiva con ese argumento.

—Y yo la adoro —dijo—. Ella es... ya sabes cómo la mayoría de personas se preocupan por el apellido y dinero Nott.

—Para mi eterna molestia, sí —dijo Hermione esperando por él a que llegara al punto.

—Ella no lo hace —dijo Theo simplemente.

Hermione lo miró por un momento. —Sólo quiero que seas feliz —dijo al fin—. Y si Luna te hace feliz, entonces yo estaré allí —Probó su sopa—. Suponiendo que me invitan —Tomó otro bocado y añadió, con voz burlona—: ¿Dónde están registrados, de todos modos? ¿La tienda de baratijas de Cranville Quincey?

—¿Registrado? —Theo le dio una mirada en blanco.

—Ah, ¿una tienda en la que han enlistado cosas que les gustaría como regalo de boda? —dijo Hermione igualmente confundida—. Quiero decir, realmente no creo que te registres en una tienda de chatarra, sólo te estaba molestando porque Luna es tan peculiar que apenas se registraría en sólo una tienda de artículos para el hogar.

—¿Es eso una cosa muggle? —Theo preguntó justo cuando Hermione hablaba—: ¿No es una cosa de mágica?

Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, él lució horrorizado. —¿En realidad los muggles hacen una lista de lo que ellos esperan recibir como regalo? Eso puede ser la cosa más hortera que he oído hablar. Dime que no estás hablando en serio —Ante la expresión atónita de ella, él suspiró— Estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo hacen los magos? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, la idea es conseguir que la gente te dé lo que necesitas para crear un hogar.

—Galeones, por lo general —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y algún tipo de baratija, algo que te haga pensar en la pareja. ¿Qué les diste a Ron y Lavender?

Ella sonrió. —Un pequeño jarrón de amatista —dijo ella—. Draco lo escogió, lo consiguió en alguna subasta de arte. ¿Y supongo que un cheque? ¿Creo? Colocó algo en una nota y me dijo que lo dejara manejar las tediosas cosas de etiqueta de la boda.

—Galeones y una baratija —dijo Theo con aprobación.

—Creo que ese jarrón era un poco más que una baratija —dijo—. Recuerdo el precio en la etiqueta.

—Pero no fue útil, ¿verdad? No fue un juego de vajillas o algo así sin gusto?

Hermione se echó a reír y ante el aspecto aturdido de Theo ella sólo dijo—: A veces los choques culturales son simplemente muy divertidos para mí. En el mundo Muggle un juego de vajillas es exactamente un regalo apropiado para una boda.

Theo sacudió la cabeza ante las extrañas costumbres de los muggles y le preguntó a Hermione si le gustaría comer un helado antes de ir a recoger a Luna, quien estaba lejos de allí tratando de convencer al Profeta de publicar una serie de fotografías borrosas que había tomado de lo que ella estaba muy segura demostraba la existencia de una de las criaturas más misteriosas. Ellos partieron, cogidos del brazo, dejando el dinero en la mesa del restaurante, mientras Theo le hacía más preguntas acerca de los protocolos de regalos muggle, cada vez más desconcertado con cada respuesta.

Cuando llegaron al callejón Diagon, el inevitable fotógrafo apareció desde un asiento junto a una fuente y tomó una fotografía después de comprobar, para asegurarse, que Pansy no estaba con ellos. Hermione miró al hombre que se escabulló antes de que pudiera confiscar su película o arrebatarle su cámara.

—Odio a esos buitres —murmuró a Theo—. Puedo ver los titulares ahora, "Heredera Nott y Su Hermano Continúan con su Vida".

—"¿Cuándo se casará el heredero nott?" —preguntó Theo más con un toque de amargura en su tono—. "Vistos otra vez, pero la encantadora muchacha que va de su brazo no es más que su hermana".

—No has planeado invitar a la prensa a tu boda? —Hermione preguntó mientras le apretaba la mano.

—No. Por supuesto que no —Theo en realidad se rió un poco antes de añadir—: Será una boda tradicional —Hermione parpadeó un par de veces—. Muy tradicional.

—Oh —dijo, y luego—: Oh.

—Es lo que ella quiere —dijo Theo encogiéndose de hombros mientras mantenía abierta la puerta de la heladería—. Después de ti, hermanita.

* * *

Hermione pasó la porción de helado, su segunda incursión en la heladería en un día, y Draco metió la cuchara en ella. Él había regresado de visitar a su madre, taciturno y poco dispuesto a hablar de por qué ella había aplicado la misma relación que había hecho con Ginny cuando la mujer había estado molesta y quejándose sobre Blaise: azúcar y leche.

Parecía estar funcionando.

—No es que no la quiera —dijo al fin.

—Por supuesto que la amas —dijo Hermione—. Ella es tu madre.

—Y no es que su infancia haya sido un camino de rosas —continuó—. Es decir, sus padres realmente repudiaron a su hermana por casarse con un sangr- nacido de muggles.

—Lo sé —dijo Hermione—. Harry es el padrino de Teddy, después de todo —Ella le dio un golpe con el pie—. Sé que tu familia tiene su historia.

—Puedes llamarlo así —dijo Draco tomando otro bocado de la crema de hielo antes de añadir—: Ella sólo actúa como sabe hacerlo. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que mi padre tenía unos padres de mierda también.

—Así es como funciona generalmente —Hermione estuvo de acuerdo—. La gente pasa sus prejuicios a través de las generaciones y crían a los niños de la misma manera que ellos.

—No lo haré —dijo Draco—. Si tenemos un niño y quiere casarse con una nacida de muggles no diré nada. No voy a hacerle pasar un mal rato por conseguir peores notas que una nacida de muggles y estoy malditamente seguro de que no voy a matar a su perro.

Hermione, que había estado apoyada en el brazo del sillón, se sentó en posición vertical ante eso. —¿Qué? —preguntó.

Draco no levantó la vista, simplemente metió la cuchara de nuevo en el helado. —Eso fue lo que hizo. Si me apegaba a cualquier cosa y luego no estaba a la altura, él lo desaparecía. Juguetes. Libros. Yo nunca tuve otra mascota después de eso. No quería una. No soy estúpido. Ni siquiera tuve un animal mágico cuando fui a Hogwarts —Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire—. Incluso envidiaba a Longbottom por su estúpido sapo, pero sabía lo que pasaría si tenía uno.

—Draco —Hermione parecía que estaba sin palabras.

—Está bien —dijo Draco todavía sólo mirando la cuchara en su mano—. Quiero decir, me doy cuenta de que no estaba bien, por supuesto. Fue... él no fue un buen padre. Pero estoy bien —Su mano tembló un poco mientras añadía—: No hagas que me sienta mal.

—Oh, estás bien —dijo Hermione—. Tu padre no lo estará cuando haya acabado con él, pero tú estás bien.

Draco tragó antes de preguntarle—: ¿Crees que podría conocer a Teddy? Quiero decir, él es... él es algo como mi primo y...

Hermione asintió y cuando él se encontró con sus ojos, ella parpadeó las lágrimas para que él no pudiera verlas. —Puedo hacer eso —dijo—. Ya sabes cómo es Molly. Le encanta alimentar a la gente y tener cualquier excusa para que los más pequeños estén alrededor. Si le digo que tú nunca lo conociste, ella va. ..

—¿No crees que a m... mi tía Andromeda le importe? — preguntó Draco, su voz cuidadosamente desprovista de emoción a pesar del pequeño tartamudeo—. Yo sé que ella y mi madre jamás se reconciliaron.

—Creo estará muy feliz de conocerte —dijo Hermione—. Creo que va a ser muy, muy feliz —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir, tan distraídamente como pudo—. Me gustaría conocer a tu madre.

Draco comenzó, por primera vez desde que había llegado, a sonreír. —Sabes que ella piensa en ti como la pequeña princesa sangre pura perfecta, ¿verdad?

—Es una pena —dijo Hermione—. Ya que soy muy obstinada.

—Pansy es obstinada —murmuró Draco.

—Entonces tal vez no le genere tanto shock a mami —dijo Hermione—. Ya que debe estar acostumbrada a las princesas sangre pura que no tienen filtros, si ha pasado algún tiempo con Pansy.

* * *

Draco se puso de pie a un lado en el círculo de los árboles de roble, tratando de no lucir tan incómodo como se sentía. Cuando Theo había dicho que Luna quería una "boda tradicional" había asumido que eso significaba, bueno, no esto. Mantuvo sus ojos en la punta de sus zapatos mientras los novios, ambos muy desnudos, intercambiaban los votos bajo la luz de la luna.

Hermione no le había advertido, algo de lo que tenía previsto quejarse por días. Semanas. Él se quejaría la misma cantidad de tiempo que ella había sabido que su hermano planeaba casarse con el culo desnudo y no le había advertido. Le había hecho saber que la ceremonia sería pequeña.

— _Ya han presentado la documentación_ _—_ _le había dicho ella_ _—_ _. Y seremos los únicos testigos de sus votos. Ya sabes lo mucho que Theo odia el que todo el mundo sólo quiere un pedazo de él porque es un Nott._

— _Creo que esa eres tú_ _—_ _había dicho Draco._

— _Él también_ _—_ _le había respondido_ _—_ _, últimamente está más cómodo admitiéndolo_ _—_ _le había mirado con aire satisfecho_ _—_ _. Harry y Pansy ayudan. Son tan inflexibles..._

— _Quieres decir que Pansy es tan inflexible._

— _... por no dejar que se aprovechen de ellos y le están contagiando a Theo._

— _Nunca habría pensado que Harry Potter y Theo se habrían convertido en buenos amigos_ _—_ _Draco había admitido._

Él se tomó un momento, mientras admiraba la forma en que la luz de la luna llegaba a las hojas, para desear que Harry y Pansy estuvieran aquí con la idea de que la torpeza compartida, disminuía la torpeza. Luego, consideró a Pansy y decidió estar agradecido que eran sólo él y Hermione después de todo. Hermione, por lo menos, parecía haber decidido resolver esto manteniendo sus ojos por encima de la cintura de su hermano y de la novia en todo momento, y no había hecho ningún comentario sobre los genitales de Theo, algo que Pansy seguramente habría hecho.

Él los escuchó recitar sus votos y pensó que seguramente eso sería el final, ¿no? Ahora que estaban casados, les gustaría ponerse ropas o algo así, ¿verdad?

Equivocado.

Luna fue a buscar alguna canasta que había escondido fuera del círculo y volvió con una jarra de...

—¿Limonada, alguien? —preguntó—. Tengo galletas también, pero podrían estar un poco rancias.

—¿Trajiste los vasos? — preguntó Theo, aún, Draco observó, muy desnudo.

—Oh —Luna lució brevemente incómoda—. Olvidé los vasos. Podríamos transfigurar cosas o...

—Sólo podríamos compartir la jarra —dijo Theo envolviendo un brazo alrededor de ella—. Mejor ser perezosos.

Luna se puso de puntillas y besó la nariz de su marido; el movimiento hizo que su torso se estirara y sus pechos se balancearan de un modo demasiado sugerente para la esposa de un amigo.

—¿Podrían ponerse una capa o algo? —Draco finalmente soltó—. Por favor.

Luna inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió.

* * *

—Hermione —Draco se quejó una vez que regresaron—. No había ni alcohol. Si voy a ir a una boda nudista, realmente tiene que haber alcohol.

Ella se rió y él le gruñó.

—Lo digo en serio —dijo—. Eso fue injusto. Desagradable. Un... un montón de cosas. Sin ropa. Hermione, tuve que mirar a la esposa de Theo sin ropa.

—¿No estás feliz por Theo? — preguntó yendo hacia al armario que servía para guardar el licor y sacó una botella de lo más fino de Ogden—. Luna es perfecta para él.

—Por supuesto que estoy feliz por él, es sólo que es un romance breve e intenso —murmuró Draco tomando con gratitud el vaso de whisky que ella le entregó—. Ellos acaban de conocerse.

—Cuando tú lo sabes, lo sabes —dijo Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros mientras lo atraía hacia el sofá— ¿Quieres una boda así?

Draco se sentó a su lado y resopló mientras ella se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, ella echó sus pies sobre el borde del sofá.

—Sólo piensa en todo el dinero que ahorraríamos —bromeó—. Sin catering, ningún fotógrafo, ningún programa, ningún retrato...

—Theo me dijo que ella hizo que la retrataran —dijo Draco—. Después de que finalmente se pusieron de nuevo las ropas y estaban bebiendo una limonada para nada alcohólica. Supongo que planean colgarla en su dormitorio, porque ella está desnuda y, uh, no se la ve tímida —Tomó un sorbo de su vaso y pasó una mano por los rizos de Hermione—. Y no voy a casarme desnudo.

— _Es_ tradicional —dijo Hermione, un brillo en sus ojos hizo que él gimiera.

—Y tú eres una chica _tan_ tradicional —replicó—. Cuando pienso en Hermione Granger, pienso en... tradicionalista retrógrada.

—Podríamos hacer lo de la poesía francesa —dijo ella.

—Ahora que estamos tratando de torturarme —dijo Draco— ¿Es esto parte de tu venganza por todos los siete años de mi ser siendo un absoluto imbécil? Porque está funcionando.

—O —dijo Hermione—, podemos presentar el papeleo en el Ministerio, hacer nuestros votos en una oficina gubernamental, y huir a algún lugar para una luna de miel y no decirle a nadie.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Si quieres —dijo.

—¿Tienes agendado trabajar el martes? —ella preguntó.

—¿Tú no tienes que trabajar? —preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros desde su sitio, sus hombros frotándose contra los muslos de Draco mientras los movía. —Tú eres rico. Yo también. Mi trabajo no es interesante. Tal vez podríamos ser descaradamente ricos por un tiempo. Viajes. Traerle a Blaise mostazas de todas partes. No estar en Gran Bretaña, donde cada viaje para comer helados termina en una fotografía en los periódicos.

—¿De veras? — preguntó Draco.

—En serio —dijo ella—. Tan pronto como visitemos a tu padre.

* * *

 _N/T: Quería hacerlas sufrir un poco más pero estoy feliz por todos los likes en los amortentia Awards. Este es mi capítulo favorito C: Gracias por todo! :3 y sería genial si se dan una **vuelta tanto por el fb de** **El Mapa del Mortífago y Amortentia Awards** que en tres días iniciamos las nominaciones ;D_

 _Cuenta regresiva: Faltan dos capítulos._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. Di no al plagio y repórtalo._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Hermione miró el anillo en la mano de Ginny. Brillaba y enviaba pequeños puntos de luz que bailaban en la pared donde la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de la cafetería. Ginny había ordenado, según Hermione, lo que tenía que ser la bebida más repugnante: un vaso extra grande de café corto helado, mitad descafeinado, vertido cuatro veces, sin azúcar, con canela y leche de soya descremada. Hermione le había dado un vistazo y murmurado—: Blaise es una mala influencia.

—Así que... ¿vamos a ignorar el hecho de que al parecer tienes una de las joyas de la corona en la mano? —Hermione preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su muy simple café.

—No es tan grande —dijo Ginny mientras levantaba su mano y suspiró de placer mientras admiraba su anillo.

—Es jodidamente excesivo —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa—. Está más allá del límite. Esa roca podría ser obscena.

—Ve por lo grande o vete a casa —dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros—. Y Blaise es sin duda...

—No más detalles —Hermione casi chilló, plantando sus manos sobre sus oídos—. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—¿Háblame de Draco? —Ginny sugirió.

Hermione resopló. —Una princesa sangre pura no habla de su privacidad —dijo—. Pero no tengo, digamos, quejas —Tomó un sorbo de su bebida—. En absoluto.

—Así que el chico hurón...

—Todos esos años de insultos parecen haberle dado una lengua ágil y flexible —dijo Hermione—. Pero de vuelta a su anillo.

—El próximo verano, creo —dijo Ginny—. Mi madre quiere hacer una gran boda, y no como la de Ron, ya sabes, para nada. Y admito que es patético, pero quiero un vestido blanco grande y la adulación y toda esa cosa. Lo quiero.

—¿Y Blaise?

Ginny sonrió. —No le importa. Afirma odiar la atención, pero ya sabes que la adora, de verdad. Y mi madre _lo ama_. Él afirmó que su propia madre nunca había cocinado...

—Probablemente sea verdad —dijo Hermione.

—Y, bueno, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba oír. Prácticamente lo ha adoptado. Tendrá a todos los chicos de Slytherin que se burlaron de nosotros en la escuela alrededor de su mesa en poco tiempo.

—Háganles un bien —dijo Hermione—. Y todos sus hijos serán Weasley de facto. Los tuyos. Los míos. Los de Theo.

Ginny rió. —Apuesto a que Lucius Malfoy se ahogará en su propia arrogancia cuando se entere de eso.

—Deberíamos tener mucha suerte —dijo Hermione.

* * *

Antes de enfrentar a Lucius, Hermione decidió tener lo que supuso sería la peor de las reuniones menos placenteras con los padres y aceptó la invitación de Narcissa Malfoy a tomar el té.

Fue horrible. Realmente horrible, sobre todo porque Narcissa no parecía tener ni idea de que todo lo que salía de su boca era ofensivo. Ella le dijo a Hermione que había redecorado la habitación donde "ése incidente" pasó y Hermione encontró su boca abierta cuando dijo —: la vez que mi hermana utilizó una maldición imperdonable en ti y luego talló una palabra en tu brazo —Llamándolo como "torpe".

—Qué bueno —fue todo lo que murmuró.

Narcissa expresó su sorpresa porque Hermione tenía modales tan encantadores a pesar de su condición de haber sido criada por muggles pero añadió que—: la sangre lo dirá, por supuesto. Por supuesto que no actúas como una muggle o una nacida de muggles.

Hermione había tomado otro sorbo de su té y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tenía que quedarse antes de poder escapar.

Narcissa le preguntó a Hermione por su opinión sobre varias cuestiones muggle como si Hermione fuera de alguna manera la voz de todos los hijos de muggles. —Realmente... no estoy segura de que todos los que tienen padres muggles, o un solo padre muggle, se sientan de la misma manera —dijo Hermione—. Las personas tienen diferentes ideas sobre cómo deben funcionar las cosas.

—Por supuesto —dijo Narcissa—. Y no es que seas incluso una nacida de muggles —Ella sonrió mientras tomaba una galleta de la bandeja sobre la mesa y la puso en su plato—. Eres como nosotros —Tomó un sorbo de su té—. Y Hogwarts ha sido una buena influencia. Incluso te oyes como una de nosotros.

Hermione casi se atragantó con su té y se resistió a la tentación de caer en un acento de Liverpool sólo para ver si Narcissa iba a reaccionar.

—Desde la guerra, naturalmente, he tratado de ponerme en contacto —añadió Narcissa—. A pesar de las molestias causadas sobre mi movilidad, tengo varios amigos mestizos ahora.

Hermione contó hasta diez en la cabeza y perdió la siguiente parte de lo que dijo Narcissa, sintonizando de nuevo en—: y eres tan delgada que me preocupa que grandes chicas como Millicent Bulstrode... ¿la conocías en la escuela? Tan poco saludables y, por supuesto, la pobre nunca encontrará un marido con ese aspecto —Narcissa dio unas palmaditas en la boca con la servilleta—. Y la gula es el signo de un carácter débil, y, naturalmente, los Malfoy nunca son débiles.

Hermione trató de responder y luego se quedó sin aliento, como si de repente se acordara de algo. —Lo siento mucho, señora Malfoy —dijo ella—. Había olvidado por completo que había acordado reunirme con Draco después de su partido de Quidditch. Lo siento mucho. No sé dónde está mi cabeza en estos días.

Narcissa se levantó y sonrió. —Estoy segura que el entusiasmo de tu nuevo compromiso te tiene toda emocionada —dijo ella—. El amor joven es simplemente hermoso y estoy muy feliz de darte la bienvenida a la familia. Eres la chica perfecta para Draco.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—. Estoy tan feliz de escuchar que piense así.

—Sangre pura, hermosa e inteligente —Narcissa le sonrió—. Simplemente perfecta.

Hermione huyó.

* * *

—Blaise —dijo Hermione. Había llegado a la puerta del apartamento de Draco, la cerró detrás de ella, y se quedó de pie, un poco aturdida, como si no supiera dónde ir o qué hacer.

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de tomar el té con Narcissa Malfoy.

Él la miró y, sin decir nada, sacó una botella de whisky de la alacena y le sirvió. Ella bebió y se quedó mirando el apartamento sin centrarse en nada por un momento antes de que preguntara—: ¿Es siempre así?

Blaise le sirvió otra copa y asintió.

—Merlín —murmuró Hermione—. Yo quería huir de ella, era tan horrible. Y así, tan inconsciente a lo horrible que era. Pensé que iría, sería asertiva y obstinada, le haría saber lo que sentía por todo y, en cambio, traté de no ahogarme hasta la muerte sobre las cosas que ella dijo.

—Oh, lo sé —dijo Blaise—. Es el efecto Narcissa Malfoy. Ella hace eso a casi todo el mundo. Una vez me dijo que yo no sonaba negro.

Hermione hundió la cara en su mano libre. —Y esta será mi suegra.

—Podrías haberte casado con Ron —dijo Blaise—. Quiero decir, ya es demasiado tarde ahora, pero...

—Oh, no seas repugnante —dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza y tomando un generoso trago de su vaso—. Es prácticamente mi hermano.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Azkaban, Draco se quedó boquiabierto cuando Hermione, su Hermione, coqueteó con los guardias. Ella sonrió encantada y les ofreció una cesta de alimentos porque ella estaba muy segura de que la cafetería era simplemente terrible.

—¿Qué? — le preguntó mientras estaban sentados en la sala de visitas y esperaron a que trajeran a Lucius Malfoy.

—Nada —dijo Draco lo más rápido que pudo—. Eres un poco aterradora a veces, eso es todo.

Ella tomó su mano y la apretó.

—¿Buena aterrando o no? —ella preguntó.

—Creo que —Draco dijo al oír los sonidos de los guardias que traían un prisionero por el pasillo hacia la sala de visitas—, estás a punto de ser muy buena aterrando, pero no para mí.

Ella soltó su mano y la acarició. —Sabía que eras inteligente —dijo mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su regazo y puso una suave y agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

Lucius Malfoy miró a ambos cuando entró, pero no dijo nada hasta que se acomodó en su asiento. La cárcel había sido menos dura con él de lo que cabría esperar: su desprecio seguía en su sitio y también su pelo brillante. Su actitud era similar, sin cambios. —Draco —dijo sonando como si acabara de morder algo desagradable— ¿A qué se debe esta visita?

—Creo que estamos haciendo el paso tradicional de "presentar a tu prometida con tu padre" —dijo Hermione ahorrando a Draco la necesidad de responder—. Puede ser que sea un poco más difícil de lo habitual porque usted está en la cárcel y yo fui torturada en su casa, pero Merlín prohíbe que no tomemos en cuenta los rituales de elitismo sangre pura —le sonrió—. Nos hemos visto, por supuesto. Creo que la primera vez fue en una librería —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera considerando el asunto—. Que yo recuerde usted hizo comentarios disimulados sobre mi inadecuada ascendencia. Muy grosero. Estoy agradecida de que Draco tenga mejores modales que usted.

—Usted tendrá que refrescar mi memoria —dijo Lucius—. Me es difícil recordar toda la suciedad que se ha entrometido en mi vida en los últimos años.

—¿De Verdad? —El tono de Hermione permaneció desenfadado y aireado, como si estuviera desconcertada, pero no por cualquier cosa de importancia—. Así que muchas mujeres fueron torturadas en su casa ¿y no pudo mantenerlas calladas? —Ella hizo un sonido con su lengua y se volvió hacia Draco—. Y yo que pensaba que era especial.

—Tú eres muy especial para mí —dijo él con un tono grave mientras trataba de reprimir las ganas de reír al ver la expresión furiosa en el rostro de su padre. Había temido esta reunión; había esperado que se fueran después de que ella conociera a su padre, porque esa sería una reacción sensata al conocer a Lucius Malfoy. En lugar de eso, Hermione parecía que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado. Sonaba como si meses de furia acumulada estaban siendo desatados, de la manera más educada posible, sobre el hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

Para una mujer que seguía rodando sus ojos en gran parte de la cultura del mundo de su nacimiento, Hermione Granger era muy buena en la vivisección de la sociedad sangre pura. Si él no lo hubiera sabido mejor, Draco habría asumido que ella había sido criada por una de las matronas más desagradables que conocía, una de aquellas cuyas dulces palabras estaban enmascaradas por cuchillos y cuyos más mínimos gestos en eventos en el Ministerio podría destruir carreras.

—¿No está un poco por debajo de tu altura? —preguntó Lucius Malfoy.

—¡Así que recuerda! —Hermione parecía encantada—. Aunque es posible que no esté al día en un pequeño punto —Se volvió hacia Draco— ¿Quieres decirle o lo hago yo?

Draco miró a su padre y le dijo, en el acento más frío que pudo reunir—: Ella fue dada en adopción al nacer. Resulta que ella es una sangre pura. Una Nott así que, no está ni siquiera por debajo de mi estatus —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió—: No es que importe, porque sería tristemente indigno de ella, incluso si ella fuera muggle y mucho menos una bruja nacida de muggles de poder superior.

Hermione se ruborizó lo cual la hacía parecer totalmente orgullosa. —Draco —susurró—. Dices las cosas más dulces —Luego miró a Lucius y sonrió. Era el aspecto más frío que Draco había visto en su cara y le recordó una vez más que esta mujer había, de hecho, resistido la tortura, robado un banco, que esta mujer había sido fundamental en la derrota del mago más oscuro jamás antes visto. —Ya ves, Lucius... no te importa si te llamo Lucius, ¿verdad? Mi sangre es tan pura como la tuya —dijo—. Es tan pura como el fanático más exigente podría esperar.

—Todavía eres una bastarda —dijo Lucius.

—Técnicamente no —dijo ella con la sonrisa helada aún en su rostro—. Gracias a algunos arreglos legales que Theo hizo, soy tan legítima como Draco —Hizo una pausa por un momento y luego, con una mirada encantada en su cara, continuó—. Por supuesto, soy mucho más cruel de lo que él jamás pudo haber sido. Por ejemplo, me da mucho gusto decirte que tus nietos serán tan puros como que nunca podrías haber esperado. Ellos serán, de hecho, impecables vástagos de los Sagrados Veintiocho.

—¿Cómo se supone que eso es cruel? —Lucius preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco observó que aunque Hermione en realidad no lamía sus labios por la anticipación, casi la podía ver realizando un pequeño gesto de suficiencia en su mente. —Porque tú nunca, nunca los verás —dijo—. Porque los educaré para aborrecer todo lo que a ti te preocupa. No van a preocuparse por el estatus de sangre. Ellos no se preocupan por los Sagrados Veintiocho o cualquiera de sus tradiciones o normas ridículas. Ellos crecerán jugando con los hijos de Harry Potter. Teddy Lupín será su niñera. Es posible que desees decirle adiós a Draco, ya que, a partir de hoy, nunca lo volverás a ver. Vas a estar aquí, solo, en tu celda sin consuelo y sabiendo que todo lo que creíste y sufriste, y todo por lo que seguirás sufriendo hasta que mueras, fue un inútil desperdicio. Tu vida, Lucius Malfoy, ha sido una pérdida sin sentido. Y espero que, desde el fondo de mi corazón, ese gran propósito de vida te lo recuerde.

—Es una lástima que Draco no pudo haber sido más como tú —dijo Lucius lanzando una brutal mirada hacia su hijo—. Entonces, tal vez, habría sido digno del apellido Malfoy.

Draco observó la boca de Hermione apretarse. —Dile adiós, Draco —dijo ella.

—No lo haré —dijo.

Ella dejó que Draco la lleve hacia la puerta, ambos con modales perfectos dignos de los Sagrados Veintiocho, pero cuando la mano de Draco estuvo en el picaporte de la puerta, Hermione se volvió hacia Lucius para decir una cosa más—: Tengo la intención de pedir a los guardias que investiguen si tienes cualquier objeto de contrabando en tu celda; ciertamente no hay miembros de tu familia que te hayan traído algún lujo permisible, así que cualquier cosa que tengas más allá de los servicios básicos de la prisión, va contra las reglas. Estoy segura de que lo harán encantados de atender mi petición por ser una heroína de guerra y todo eso. Parece que les agrado.

Ella sonrió con frialdad mientras Lucius entrecerró los ojos y dijo—: ¡Maldita perra!

—Ten cuidado Lucius —dijo ella—. Puedo hacer que sea peor aún.

* * *

 _N/T:_

 _*Para saber qué bebida pidió Ginny busquen: The Most Obnoxious Starbucks Drinks, In Order en google, es el artículo de Huffington Post la cuarta imagen contando desde el final. C:_


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco este fanfic cuya autora es Colubrina, yo sólo soy la traductora.**

 ** _AVISO: Esta traducción sólo está subida en Fanfiction, no en otro lugar. Di no al plagio y repórtalo._**

 _._

.

 **THE MUDDY PRINCESS**

by

Colubrina

 **-** Traducción **-**

* * *

Ese domingo la Madriguera había sido decorada con banderas clavadas en todos los lugares posibles y los retazos de seda saludaban con la brisa de la mañana haciendo que la casa y el patio lucieran como un caleidoscopio infinitamente cambiante. Los hombros de Draco estaban a la altura de sus oídos y tiró de la manga de su camisa hacia abajo sobre su muñeca otra vez, como si ocultar la marca de alguna manera haría que su pasado fuera igualmente invisible. —No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea —dijo de nuevo y Hermione se apoyó en él como tranquilizándolo lo más que podía. Jugar Quidditch con Harry era una cosa. Tener a Ginny en una bata de seda durante el desayuno en su apartamento, el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado mientras ella discutía con Blaise sobre algunas cosas sobre el café negro, que nadie más que a ellos les importaba, era una cosa. Yendo a la casa de la familia que había sido criado para despreciar, la familia que había sido criada para despreciarlo, era otra.

—Dijiste que querías conocer a tu tía —dijo Hermione—, y a tu primo.

—Lo sé —murmuró Draco—, pero yo estaba pensando en tal vez un agradable almuerzo en algún lugar tranquilo donde la gente no me gritara cosas.

Hermione le dio una divertida, aunque algo condescendiente sonrisa. —Draco. Tu tía Andrómeda fue criada por la misma mujer que crió a tu madre y fue sorteada en Slytherin. Ella no _grita_. Ella se pone más tranquila.

Draco tragó. Él conocía muy bien la amenaza del silencio de las mujeres de la familia Black. —Tal vez deberíamos ir a casa —dijo.

—Demasiado tarde —dijo Hermione mientras un niño, apenas liberado de las manos de su abuela, corrió por el césped opaco tan rápido como sus piernas regordetas le permitían y se lanzó a Hermione. Ella lo recogió con una sonrisa y se lo entregó a Draco. —Teddy —dijo—. Conoce a tu primo, Draco.

Draco puso la mirada aterrorizada de responsabilidad que la gente no acostumbrada a niños ponía cuando les colocaban uno en sus brazos. "No dejes que lo haga caer " sus ojos suplicaban, así como " ¿y si no le agrado?" y "¿ya sabe ir al baño?"

—Hola —le dijo al niño, quien se rió y agarró un puñado de cabello de Draco y tiró de él.

—Hermione —Draco le preguntó—: ¿cómo es que tiene el pelo platinado de los Malfoy?

—No lo tiene —dijo una mujer mayor que se había acercado por el césped muerto con mucho más gracia que el pequeño niño a su cuidado—. Tiene el pelo marrón —Draco miró el pelo rubio platinado del niño pequeño y dijo—: Uhhh...

—Es un metamórfago —dijo Hermione rescatándolo de su obvia confusión—. Mayormente sucede con su pelo, por ahora, pero va a cambiar su tono de piel y color de los ojos muchas veces.

—Guau —dijo Draco sin saber cómo responder y de mala gana impresionado por el talento inusual y valioso—. Sólo... eso es muy raro.

—Su madre, tu prima, era una metamórfaga —dijo la mujer—. Soy Andrómeda Tonks. Tú debes ser Draco Malfoy; no hay duda, en verdad eres la imagen en el espejo de tu padre.

Draco se estremeció. —Eso dicen —dijo.

—Cosas complejas, los espejos —dijo la mujer—. Parecen mostrar duplicados exactos, pero, en realidad, todo es invertido.

—Me gustaría ser su opuesto —murmuró Draco.

Andrómeda Tonks sonrió, un poco de una expresión irónica que hablaba de sueños rotos y una vida que no habían salido como ella había esperado. —Eso sería bueno —fue todo lo que dijo. Teddy comenzó a retorcerse y Draco lo sentó y el niño salió corriendo en pos de lo que había llamado su atención, con el sol iluminando su cabello platinado. —Le agradas —observó. Ante la mirada burlona de Draco, explicó—: Él está manteniendo el color de cabello en lugar de cambiar a lo más nuevo.

—Oh —dijo Draco. Hermione le tocó el brazo y le hizo saber que iba a ir a ver si Molly quería algo, una excusa transparente para dejarlo solo con su tía mientras Hermione no era la primera persona que se ofrecía cuando buscaban ayudantes de cocina.

—Ella te ama —Andrómeda dijo mientras observaba a Hermione irse.

Draco se puso su máscara de sangre pura, persianas deslizándose sobre sus ojos y su postura sutilmente cambiando al de desdén arrogante. Se parecía más a Lucius que nunca con sólo ese ligero cambio de lenguaje corporal y cualquier rastro de su malestar, antes del encuentro con su tía y su primo, se ocultaron.

—Tienes la expresión de mi hermana cuando haces eso —dijo Andrómeda impresionada—. Como si no pudieras creer que te están pidiendo mezclarte con personas cuya higiene personal es insuficiente —Estudió a Draco por un momento y luego agregó—: También lo hice, por años. La gente decía algo acerca de Ted y yo me volvía por completo una Black. Él nunca entendió porqué —Sus ojos miraban hacia el pasado—. Ella probablemente tampoco.

—Hermione no necesita defenderse de nadie —dijo Draco.

—¿No? —Andrómeda volvió de nuevo al presente, al jardín de los Weasley— ¿Es por eso que llevabas un horrible y llamativo anillo por un tiempo? Uno que parece haber sido sustituido por algo mucho más ¿discreto?

—Ella no necesita dar explicaciones a la gente —dijo Draco—. Fue simplemente más fácil tomar medidas para asegurarse de que nadie la molestara.

—Oh, sí —Andrómeda asintió—, mucho más simple que la gente piense que contrajiste un compromiso que, si hubiera desaparecido de repente, te hubiera dejado como un hazmerreír. Habrías sido el blanco de las bromas por años. No podrías incluso mantener el interés de una mujer criada por muggles. Muy desafortunado. Más simple que arriesgarse y luego decirle a la chica algunas políticas conservadoras...

—Fueron más que unas pocas —dijo Draco. Su tono fue corto—. Ella era una verdadera mercancía.

—Así que la protegiste —No era una pregunta y la arrogancia de Draco Malfoy se dejó caer por un momento. La mayoría de las personas no habría visto el minúsculo cambio pero Andrómeda había sido criada por Druella Black y él podría haber gritado sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos. —Eres un poco diferente a tu padre —Hizo una pausa y añadió con picardía—: Aunque estoy segura de que él estaría bastante contento de escuchar que te vas a casar con lo mejor de la élite.

Draco resopló ante eso. —Hubiera estado más contento si ella no le hubiera informado que estaba planeando despojar su celda de cualquier contrabando que haya logrado acumular. No creo que él pensara que ella tendría bastante actitud sangre pura.

—Oh, no lo sé —Andrómeda estaba claramente contenta por la idea de un Lucius Malfoy infeliz—. Creo que mi madre hubiera aprobado la táctica de hacer sentir a tus enemigos incómodos —se rió, un sonido repentino y amargo—. Es lo que le hizo a la familia, después de todo.

—Es lo que todos hacemos —dijo Draco alejándose de ella para ver al clan Weasley estableciendo comida en las mesas al aire libre. Molly había indicado a sus hijos a seguir sus órdenes e incluso Blaise tenía una bandeja cargada de frascos de condimentos. Draco se preguntó por un momento si el hombre había traído sus propias selecciones de mostaza como una especie de regalo diseñado para ahorrarse cualquier ofrecimiento inadecuado de la madre de su novia. Era un truco bastante común con el vino y no le extrañaba que Blaise lo hiciera con la mostaza.

—Excepto algunos de nosotros que se arriesgan al ridículo para proteger a alguien de molestias menores —dijo Andrómeda.

La voz de Draco era neutral cuando se volvió para sonreír a su tía. —Entonces creo que es bueno para mí que funcionara.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo ella extendiendo su mano—, es un placer finalmente conocerte.

Él le besó el dorso de la mano y se inclinó ligeramente. —Andrómeda Tonks, me siento honrado de ser admitido en tu círculo.

* * *

—¿Tradicional? —Molly Weasley miró a Luna Nott con la mayoría de su horror oculto— ¿Quieres decir _tradicional_ tradicional?

Luna se puso de pie descalza en el porche de madera con un vaso de limonada en la mano. Había añadido varios pedacitos de césped al vaso y ahora flotaban en el hielo atreviéndose a que la gente se preguntara qué hacían allí. Ella sonrió y tomó un sorbo. —Me gusta lo pasado de moda —dijo—. Soy conservadora.

Theo casi se atragantó con el piqueo que acababa de poner en su boca. Él no se había separado del lado de Luna desde que llegaron y su obvia devoción entre ambos, encantaban y sorprendían a todos los que los vieran. El miembro de los Sagrados Veintiocho, el último bastión de prestigio y elitismo social, y esta chica peculiar parecían una pareja extraña para la mayoría de las personas.

—Para estar casado y sin barreras entre tú y tu amada, asegura una vida de honestidad —continuó Luna—. Magia empática.

Molly Weasley casi miró a Ginny. —Esto no sucederá en tu boda —dijo— ¡Debes tener vestidos e invitados!

* * *

Hermione tomó a Harry de la mano mientras veían a la mayor parte del resto de los adultos jóvenes volar en escobas a velocidades de vértigo por encima de la propiedad de los Weasley. —¿Estás feliz? —le preguntó a ella. Él había dejado pasar su ronda de juego para tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella a solas.

Ella asintió. —Gracias por volver a meterlo en el Quidditch.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No es nada —dijo a pesar de que ambos sabían que no—. Él juega limpio, que es más de lo que puedo decir de George.

—¿ _Draco_ juega limpio? —preguntó Hermione.

—Él hace lucir a Percy sin trabas y de lujo —dijo Harry—. Es como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiera que está siguiendo las reglas. Todas las reglas —Él la miró—. No te preocupes. Ya le quitaremos esa parte con el tiempo.

Ante ello, Hermione rió. —¿Tú y Pansy están bien? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió. —¿Cuánto detalle quieres? —preguntó.

—Oh Merlín —dijo ella, lanzando sus manos sobre sus oídos con el drama exagerado—. Ninguno.

* * *

Ginny apretó a Blaise contra la pared posterior de la caseta, él subió su falda y se dio cuenta, con una combinación de entusiasmo y horror, que ella no llevaba bragas. —Ginny —se quejó—. Tu familia está justo allí. Están todos aquí. Ellos están comiendo pastel y brindando por Hermione y Draco.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Están distraídos—. Él no pudo ver su sonrisa en la oscuridad pero ciertamente podía oírla— ¿Qué tan rápido puede ser usted, Blaise Zabini?

Él deslizó sus manos por debajo de sus nalgas y la atrajo hacia él. —Bastante rápido —gruñó en su oído—. Atrevida.

* * *

Hermione firmó su nombre y le entregó el pergamino de nuevo a la indiferente empleada del Ministerio. Todo en esta oficina tenía el ambiente lúgubre del utilitarismo institucional y Hermione salvó un momento para preguntarse cómo el mundo mágico había logrado apoderarse de, lo que estaban claramente maltratados, escritorios y archivadores metálicos muggles. Todos tenían la sensación aburrida de artículos que nadie lograba justificar tirar porque todavía les faltaban años para terminar su vida útil, pero que en realidad nadie quería tampoco.

Hacía que la foto descolorida de una pareja feliz enmarcada en la pared detrás de ellos aún más incongruente e hilarante.

—Entiende usted que este documento es jurídicamente vinculante —dijo la mujer, una letanía que debía repetir varias veces a la semana para cualquier pareja de magos que se dirigían a este departamento. Hermione se tomó un momento para imaginarlos: chicas probablemente en vestidos blancos agarrando ramos; muchachos tragando nerviosamente mientras hacían lo correcto. Supuso que ella y Draco parecían fuera de lugar. Draco se puso de pie, cada milímetro de él denotaba aristocracia. Desde los zapatos que tenía puestos, que probablemente costaban más de lo que esta pobre empleada del Ministerio ganaba en un mes, a la camisa a medida, totalmente de lujo. Ella no se había molestado en ponerse cualquier tipo de vestido de novia, pero se había puesto unos adecuados zapatos planos y un par de pantalones que eran buenos para viajar. Tenían la esperanza de instalarse en su hotel en Asís esa tarde y comenzar a explorar las iglesias locales. Hermione había hecho una lista de todas las iglesias muggle dentro de un radio de 80 kilómetros de su hotel y planificado arrastrar a Draco a todas ellas.

No, ellos no se parecían en nada a la pareja habitual que se casaba en esta oficina del Ministerio.

—Sí —dijo Draco en respuesta a la pregunta de la mujer—. Somos muy conscientes de la naturaleza vinculante de los contratos de matrimonio.

La empleada le dirigió una mirada llena de hosco resentimiento. Hermione rara vez había visto a Draco fuera de su propia esfera, Theo le había rogado a ella que sea amable con el hombre y se había olvidado de lo arrogante que era sin esfuerzo alguno, cómo irritaba a la gente simplemente por existir.

—De acuerdo, entonces —dijo la mujer—. Necesito que ambos verbalmente confirmen que están aceptando este contrato por su propia cuenta, que no hay amenazas o coacción de por medio para llegar a este punto, y que son plenamente conscientes de la indisolubilidad de la unión marital de por vida. Ella levantó la mirada hacia ellos cuando no respondieron—. Aquí es donde ustedes dicen "sí, acepto".

—Sí, acepto —dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Draco con la suya.

—Sí, acepto —respondió, palabras cortas y carentes de cualquier sentimiento obvio, aunque él apretó los dedos.

—Entonces están casados —dijo la mujer volviéndose a archivar su documentación—. Que tengan una buena vida.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione—. Lo haremos.

Estaban a mitad de camino por el pasillo cuando Draco le preguntó—: ¿Crees que ella sabe que pronunció mal consciente?

—Probablemente no —dijo Hermione.

—Te amo —dijo él.

Ella se detuvo en el pasillo y se volvió hacia él y, a la vista de varios empleados del Ministerio, lo besó. —Tenemos la oportunidad de hacer esto en público, ¿no? — le susurró al oído.

Él se rió y, tomándola entre sus brazos, la hizo girar y dijo—: Como si tú dejaras que una tonta costumbre sangre pura te detenga.

Luego regresó su beso con interés.

 _Y todos vivieron_

 _Felices por siempre_

 _Fin._

* * *

 **N/T: Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esta traducción autorizada hasta aquí C:**

 **EDITO: INFORMO QUE SE HAN INICIADO LOS DRAMIONE AWARDS 2015 PARA NOMINAR VAYAN AL FAN PAGE DE FANSDRAMIONES Y ALLI ENCONTRARAN EL LINK... O SI NO ESCRIBAN EN GOOGLE DRAMIONE AWARDS BLOGSPOT. LAMENTO EL USO EXCESIVO DE MAYUSCULAS...**

 ***No hay continuación porque no es mi fic. Es una traducción, si quieren algún capítulo extra pregúntenle a Colubrina en su tumblr (con el mismo nombre)**


End file.
